Everything started with a mistake
by funluvr151
Summary: What if Sam had a sister? A little sister named Tammy who was 13 and showed up, after Sam left to be with Rebecca, in Brooke's store hurt, confused, and looking for her big sister who was taken from her.
1. Intro

**HEY PEOPLE I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE TREE HILL STORY STARRING SAM, BROOKE, AND TAMMY( SAM'S SISTER)**

**OKAY SO BASICALLY IT'S GOING TO BE THE SEQUAL TO THE MISTAKE. **

**IT WILL BE UP IN A WEEK MAYBE. I NEED TO CATCH UP ON MY OTHER STORIES FIRST. **

**SO BASICALLY IT TAKES PLACE AFTER SAM LEAVES BROOKE. **

**TAMMY SHOWS UP ON BROOKE'S DOORSTEP LOOKING FOR SAM. **

**BROOKE TELLS HER THAT SHE'S WITH REBECCA AND THAT'S WHEN STUFF GETS INTERESTING. **

**BECAUSE TAMMY IS 13 AND REBECCA HAD HER WHEN SHE WAS 18 AND HAD ALREADY MOVED OUT OF HER PARENTS HOUSE. **

**SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN...REBECCA WILLINGLLY GAVE UP TAMMY.**

**THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT OF SUSPENSE AND SECRETS REVEALED ABOUT REBECCA AND TAMMY.**

**AND SAM MAY EVEN GO HOME TO BROOKE. (I WISH THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THE SHOW)**

**BUT ANYWAY I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE STORY OR NOT. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU GUY'S.**


	2. Prologue

So I decided to write the story and you all can tell what you think as we go along.

**So here it goes.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Things you should know:**

**adults:**

**Brooke Davis- 25 years old**

**Julian Baker-25 years old**

**Haley James Scott- 25 years old**

**Nathan Scott- 25 years old**

**Quinn James Evans- 27 years old**

**Clay Evans-27 years old**

**Kids:**

**Samantha Walker-17 years old**

**Tammy Walker-13 years old**

**James Lucas Scott-9 years old**

**Kayla Evans (QUINN AND CLAY'S DAUGHTER/Seth's twin)- 4 years old**

**Seth Evans (Quinn and Clay's son/Kayla's twin)-4 years old**

Takes place 2 years from where the mistake left off

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It had been 1 year, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days and 12 hours since Sam had left to be with Rebbecca Walker, Sam's biological birth mother. That day had been the saddest day of Brooke Davis' life. She had wanted to adopt Sam but knew that she was doing it for the fact that she was afraid that Rebbecca was trying to steal Sam from her when she had given Sam away and hadn't even looked for her until 15 years later. She had let people hurt Sam because she wasn't strong enough to take care of her own child. But Brooke had been glad that Rebbecca had given Sam away because it had brought Sam to her and she had, and still did, love Sam more than anything. To Brooke it didn't matter about DNA. She viewed Sam as her own daughter no matter what anyone said.

Brooke had changed Sam and for the better. She had given her a home when she was sleeping in the back of a car in auto shop. She had given Sam unconditional love when she thought that she was worthless and nobody cared about her. She had given her food so that she didn't have to steal. And basically all of Tree Hill had given her a family like she had never had before. Together they had helped Sam deal with some past issues that still haunted her. Sam had been switched from home to home so many times that she had stopped believing that anyone would ever want to keep her. She had thought that when she did something wrong that she was going to get hurt. So she ran from it all. And that's when Haley found her sleeping in the back of the car

It was the day that changed Sam forever and made her realize that there were good people in this world. Sure Sam and Brooke had had hard times at first, with Sam dissapearing and what not, but they managed to see eye to eye. Sam wanted to be loved and Brooke wanted to give Sam a second chance. And that was exactly what she gave her.

With Sam gone a lot of this changed for Brooke. She and Julian, who had previously been married, suffered a strain in their marriage and decided to take some time apart. Peyton and Lucas had moved away with Sawyer. Haley's sister, who had moved to tree Hill a little while after Sam's near death incident with X, Brooke, and Jack, married Clay and they had two twins. A girl and a boy. Jamie had become depressed tinking that Sam abandoned him. Haley began teaching again and Nathan was in the NBA.

Brooke still had her clothing line but decided to take some time off giving her store to Millicent for a while who was currently engaged to Mouth, and living in New York at that moment. She had gotten over her addiction with his help and everything seemed to be working out. for everyone except her.

The day Sam left played over and over in her head.

* * *

_**(FLASHBACK:)**_

**_Sam walked into the house and saw her mom and Victoria talking. She knew that she had intruded on something because they were both starring at her. She went and sat at the counter eyeing Brooke as she closed a nearby drawer as if hiding something from her. Sam knew what was in the drawer: the adoption papers. She was sad that Brooke just wouldn't ask her already. She wanted Brooke to adopt her but now she felt that Brooke was having second thoughts. _**

**_"So what's for dinner?" asked Sam breaking the uncomfortable silence._**

**_"Chicken salad." said Brooke._**

**_"Cool. I think I'll wait in my room. Just call when it's done." said Sam._**

**_She got up and walked to her room thinking about what Rebbecca had asked her earlier that night. She had asked for Brooke to come and live with her so that they could get to know each other better. Sam had said no but Rebbecca told her to think about it. Sam didn't want to leave though. She loves Brooke so much but it just seemed that Brooke was too scared to tell her about the adoption._**

**_In the kitchen Brooke and Victoria continued to talk. _**

**_"Brooke you have to tell her already." said Victoria._**

**_"No mom. I know that she's found her real mom now and I just don't want it to seem like I'm taking that away from her. She deserves to know where she came from. And I can't tell her that."_**

**_"Brooke she loves you. Just talk to her." said Julian coming out of their room._**

**_He walked over to Brooke and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He knew why Brooke was stalling with the papers. She was afraid that Sam was going to say no and yet Sam had told him that she already knew about the papers but for him not to tell Brooke because she didn't want to pressure her._**

**_"Okay I'll talk to her." said Brooke wiping her hands with a wash cloth and then making her way to Sam's room._**

**_She knocked on Sam's door and waited for Sam to say for her to come in. Brooke opened the door and saw Sam starring at a ceiling. Sam sat up as Brooke sat on her bed._**

**_"Honey I need to talk to you." said Brooke_**

**_"What's up mom?" asked Sam._**

**_"How was it with Rebbecca" asked Brooke._**

**_Sam frowned knowing that that had not been the question that Brooke had wanted to ask her._**

**_"Um it was good I guess. She asked me to move in with her. I..."_**

**_Brooke cut her off._**

**_"Do you want to?" asked Brooke._**

**_Brooke couldn't believe that Rebecca had actually asked Sam that but deep down she knew it was coming. And she knew that Sam deep down wanted to know Rebecca._**

**_"I don't know" said Sam, "What do you think."_**

**_Brooke looked at her and sighed._**

**_"I think that maybe you should go. I know you want to get to know her better." said Brooke, "Don't you?"_**

**_Sam slowly shook her ahead. That wasn't the answer she had wanted. She had wanted Brooke to tell her that she wasn't going to let her go. She didn't want to leave. But now she couldn't help but think that Brooke didn't want her. Sam began to cry._**

**_"Do you hate me?" she asked._**

**_"Samantha, I love you very much. I could never hate you. You will always be a Davis to me no matter." said Brooke._**

**_"And you will always be my first mom." said Sam._**

**_Brooke hugged Sam. Knowing that this might be the last time she ever saw her. _**

(End Flashback)

* * *

Brooke had known that that day she made the biggest mistake of her life just letting Sam go like that. Julian had later told her that Sam had known about the adoption papers. She felt horrible after that. San had only wanted Brooke to tell her that she wanted to officially make her her daughter because Sam thought that because she was taking so long was because Brooke had decided that it would only be temporary and sooner or later Sam would again be returned to a group home and the horrible cycle would start all over again.

Since Brooke had told Sam that she should go and spend time with her birth mother thier relationship had suffered dearly. Sam was mad at Brooke and she knew that. When they talked it was kepy short and Sam had stopped calling Brooke mom. They couldn't communicate like before. Sam had stopped telling Brooke things. She didn't trust her anymore and Brooke couldn't help but think that Sam was hiding something from her.

The worst part was that Brooke and Sam had been through so much together only to have it ruined with one sentence. Brooke had saved Sam from the old life that she had had. She had broken the cycle and opened up new doors and a brighter future for her. And Sam had saved Brooke. She had shown Brooke that it was okay to trust people and she could love someone again. And together they had overcome their enemy. After the attack, which was an accident, they were put to the test. When Sam had found out that X had broken out of jail she was terrified but she decided to kepp it from Brooke. She wanted to protect her like all the times that Brooke had done the very same thing for her. In doing so she ended up getting hurt and eventually confessing to Brooke.

Brooke hated that Sam had hid this from her. She made Sam promise to always talk to her no matter what the circumstances were. From then Brooke took it in her interest to make X pay for every ounce of pain her had ever caused her and Sam. She showed how far she would go in order to keep Sam when she went and met X. But Brooke was smart. She worked with police to get X arrested again only to have him escape again. In less than twelve hours so much had happened. Sam had almost died, Brooke had a melt down, X was killed, Sawyer was born, and the one thing that had really hurt Sam was that she lost her best friend.

* * *

_**(Flashback...)**_

_**Sam felt like the world slowing down. She could hear and see Brooke and Xavier yelling at each other. She felt as though time was running out for her. She was terrified of dying. There was so much that she never got to do. She didn't even get to tell the others that she loved them. She would never go to college, get married, have annoying and sarcastic kids, see Sawyer get older, or Jamie grow up, or be with her mom forever like she wanted, or see her best friend Jack wake up. She was trying to fight but she was getting tired.**_

_**"TELL HER!!" yelled X getting frustrated that he couldn't control Brooke the way he wanted.**_

_**"I SAID NO!!" said Brooke, "I do not blame her. It's your fault not hers. She's not the one who attacked me. And the gun is to protect us both from people like you."**_

_**Xavier pointed his gun at Brooke.**_

_**"Stop!!" said a voice behind X.**_

_**X turned to see Jack with a gun in his hand pointed at him.**_

_**"Jack put that away." said X.**_

_**"Jack." said a weak voice.**_

_**Brooke looked down at Sam. She was terribly pale and Brooke knew that she was dying. She couldn't bear that. She wished that she was the one who had been shot instead of Sam.**_

_**Jack did not move the gun from X. X still had his gun pointed to Brooke.**_

_**"X stop." said Jack, "Just give up and do your time. You've already done enough damage."**_

_**"Jack, honestly it's not that easy. Your friend is going to die and so is Brooke Davis. Don't make me have to kill you too."**_

_**"You won't kill them."**_

_**"As you can see Sam is already dying. In a matter of minutes Brooke will have her blood on her hands."**_

_**X pulled the safety again on his gun. He had the gun pointed directly at Brooke. He was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly another shot went off. X looked down to see the blood beginning to form on his shirt. He fell to the ground. Jacks hands trembled as he realized what he had done. He dropped the gun to the floor.**_

_**Brooke held Sam because she was crying.**_

_**"It's okay Sammy. Its okay." said Brooke.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

Jack had been sentenced to return to a group home because he was run away. He hadn't had to go to jail or Juvi because the jury had come to the conclusion, from Sam and Brooke's testimonies, that Jack had done it in self defense. If he hadn't shot his brother than Brooke and Sam would have been dead. From that day Sam hadn't ever seen Jack again and it had hurt her so much. And from that day Jack had been changed. He had killed his brother and he would have to live with that forever no matter if it was self defense of not. The fact still remained that Xavier was Jack's brother.

Brooke didn't think that if she would ever be happy again. And Brooke also didn't know that her life was going to change with a simple knock on the door.

* * *

**And there it is.**

**The Prologue.**

**I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**Review :)**


	3. 1 Breaking and entering

Well I'm glad that people are interested in the story.

So here is the first chapter

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking and entering**

The sun shined brightly through the white shades and onto Brooke's face. She stirred and awoke squinting as she looked at her alarm clock that read, 8:30. She buried her face in her pillow and let out a loud sigh. It had been another restless night. She was beginning to get used to it as it was becoming a routine. Barely any sleep, waking up a hour before she needed to, downing a much needed cup of coffee to keep her going throughout the day, and heading off to run errands or visit her friends. Anything to keep her preoccupied and not thinking about Sam and how lonely she was. She needed to be around people because when she was alone she began to think and that was when things went bad because she didn't want to didn't want to think about how she was responsible for pushing Sam out the door. She was the reason why she felt so alone and all she wanted to do was change that but she knew it was too late.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. She turned and laid on her back listening as the voice machine began to pick up the message.

"Hey Brooke it's Millicent. I know that you probably don't want to but a new shipment is going to be mailed to clothes over bros today and I can't get anyone to open up the back so that the delivery guy to get the boxes inside." said Milli.

Brooke grabbed the pillow and covered her face letting out a scream she didn't know that she was holding in. She didn't want to go to the store today but she had to. She threw the pillow in the floor and reluctantly got out of bed. She got dressed and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a much needed cup of coffee and looked around her empty house.

Then she looked at Sam's room door. It was closed because she hadn't been in there since the night that Sam had left. She hadn't figured out what to do with her stuff because a part of her believed that Sam would come back one day and she wanted to leave everything as it was before. So it could be like she hadn't left in the first place.

She had finally had enough of this. She wanted to fix everything and get Sam back. She needed to talk to Sam and tell her the truth of why she had told her to leave. She had never wanted to let her go but she thought it was best at the time and thought that eventually Sam was going to leave on her own to be with Rebecca and didn't want Sam to hold the painful decision of having to choose between Brooke and her birth mother. That was why she hadn't asked Sam if she wanted Brooke to adopt her. It wasn't because she didn't love her.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen." she thought to herself.

Brooke got her coat and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove to her store. The delivery person would be there in a half hour so she had to open up then meet up with Haley and Jamie for lunch. She was slowly trying to get her life back. Not that it was really working or would ever be normal again.

Brooke walked over to the entrance and saw that the door was opened barely. She searched around her purse for her gun. Even though X was dead she still carried it around but now she hid it in a safe at nighttime since the incident with Sam taking her gun to go after X. She was over the attack and had moved on but the fact still remained that at any moment when she least expected it another person could try and attack her. She needed to protect herself, friends, and her family. She didn't think she could do that without her gun.

Brooke took her gun out of her purse and opened the door. The store was in pretty good condition. Nothing was messed up and it didn't look like a burglar had broken to the store. Then she looked over to the coach and saw a girl sleeping on it.

Brooke walked over to the sofa. She just looked at the girl for a few minutes. She couldn't help but think that the girl looked a lot like Sam. She had dark brown hair and light skin that was covered in dirt. She was thin and looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. She wore torn jeans and worn out converses with an old worn out plain t shirt. Brooke couldn't help but think that the girl was a runaway who needed a place to sleep and broke into her store to do so.

She didn't want to wake the girl but she needed to know where this girl's parents were and why was she sleeping on the couch in her store. So she walked over and shook the girl lightly. The girl groaned and swatted at Brooke's hand making her smile. It reminded her of how hard it was to get Sam up and ready for school in the morning; almost impossible.

The girl stirred and turned over. She saw Brooke and sat up. Brooke saw fear in her eyes. This girl was actually afraid of her.

"Hey take it easy. It's okay, you're in my store." said Brooke.

"Your Brooke Davis." said the girl.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

The girl looked at Brooke for a moment. She was scared that Brooke wouldn't believe her if she told her so she decided that she would wait a little to see if she could truly trust her.

"My name is Tammy. Tammy...Jones." said Tammy.

Brooke could see that Tammy was not telling her something but decided that she wasn't going to push it. She knew better. With Sam it had taken a while for her to open up. She had tested Brooke to see if she actually was telling the truth and wouldn't leave her or judge her.

"Okay Tammy. I need to ask you a question. Why did you break into my store?"

"I needed a place to sleep last night. I'm sorry." said Tammy

She saw the gun in Brooke's hand and was suddenly scared again. Brooke caught her gaze and looked at the gun. She quickly put it away. She had forgotten that she was holding it for a short moment.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." reassured Brooke.

She waited to see if Tammy was calmed down again to continue.

"So Tammy where are your parents? I'm sure that they are worried about you."

"Yeah right." laughed Tammy, "If they were so worried then my mom wouldn't have given me up when I was only three months old. I'm a foster kid. They don't care about me. No one does."

"Tammy there are people that care. I care." said Brooke.

"How can you care? You don't know me." said Tammy.

Tammy didn't believe Brooke. She didn't know her. There was no way that she could care about her. Yet she cared about Sam. But that was different. Sam was her family and she had met Sam before. Sure it was only for a few months nut the truth was that she loved her.

Brooke saw Tammy look away from her. She didn't want to believe Brooke and Brooke knew that. She could see that Tammy was really hurt and she really wanted to help. But she didn't know if she was ready for this big step yet.

"I don't need to know you to see that you are a good kid and I know that you were hurt and it may seem like nobody could care about you because your not worth it but your wrong. You have nothing to do with may have happened to you. It is not your fault no matter what the person said or what you may think. I can promise you did nothing wrong. I don't need to know you to know that." said Brooke.

Tammy had tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to believe Brooke. She wanted to believe that all the times she was hurt it wasn't her fault but she had been told it was for so long. If she was only smarter or faster or if she had just been strong then she could have protected herself and the people that hurt her would not have done what they did to her.

If only that were true. If only she could believe that Brooke was telling her the truth. If only...she had to pull herself together. If only's were not going to make everything that happened go away and neither was Brooke.

"Tammy please let me help you ." said Brooke putting her hands on Tammy's knees.

Brooke was heart broken at the sight of Tammy breaking down in front of her. There was just something about her that was so familiar.

"I'm scared." said Tammy honestly still crying.

Brooke sat on the sofa beside her and wrapped Tammy in her arms. Tammy didn't fight her. She let Brooke comfort her and cried into her shoulder. She didn't cry much but she couldn't help it. She had held it in for so long.

"It's okay Tammy. You're okay." soothed Brooke as she rubbed the girl's back trying to calm her.

Tammy calmed down soon after but stayed in Brooke's grasp. She felt safe with her unlike she had with anyone else besides Sam.

"Hey look. You need a place to stay. I cannot let you roam the streets alone. Your just a kid and I know that you need someone to take care of you. So why don't you stay with me for a little while?" asked Brooke

"Really?!" said Tammy

"Yup. I have an extra room. We could see how this goes for a few weeks and if you want to stay we can rearrange the room. For now I can get you some new clothes and we can go to lunch with my friend and her nine years old son Jamie." said Brooke.

"I'd love that!!" said Tammy. She hugged Brooke again and Brooke smiled. She was so happy. This could be her chance at a family. But something confused her. Where was Sam.

"So would I." whispered Brooke.

Brooke knew that this was her new beginning; her second chance.

* * *

**And there you go.**

**The first chapter. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY YALL I'M GOING TO BE UPLOADING SOON**

**I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL**

**I WAS THERE FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS**

**STUPID PNEMONIA.**

**TRY AND BEAR WITH ME FOR A FEW DAYS CUZ I'M EXHAUSTED.**

**BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MY STORIES**

**YOU HAVE MY WORD!!**

**THANKS EVERYONE**


	5. 2 A new start and a new home

Well I'm back. Sorry it took so long.

I have finals and I'm all busy but don't think I'm giving up on my fan fictions.

So here is chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new home and a new start**

Tammy and Brooke walked into the restaurant. Brooke looked around for Haley and Jamie. She finally found them sitting in the corner and they walked over. Jamie was playing his video game as always. Ever since Sam had left he had been distant. He felt that Sam abandoned him and even though he wouldn't admit it Brooke knew that Jamie partly blamed her. Haley was on her phone. Brooke was late so she guessed that Haley was texting her asking where she was. Tammy and Brooke walked over to the table. Haley and Jamie looked up.

"Hey sorry I'm late but I got a little held up." said Brooke looking from Haley to Jamie.

Brooke and Tammy sat down. Brooke sat by the window across from Haley.

"Who's she?" asked Jamie.

"This is Tammy." said Brooke, "She's a foster kid. She ran away from her home and ended up at my store. I've decided to foster her."

Haley was speechless. She saw the girl practically cower behind Brooke and she knew that they would have there work cut out for them with this one but she was glad Brooke was going to help her and give her a home. She didn't mean to sound rash but she thought it was about time that Brooke moved on. She wasn't saying that she didn't miss Sam because she did. She loved Sam with all her heart. She had become a niece to her. She was a pain in the butt sometimes but she was a great kid with a big heart and Tammy kind of reminded her of Sam.

Jamie was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked. Sooner or later he expected Brooke to foster or have another kid but he didn't think it would be so soon. He felt that this girl was trying to replace Sam and that just wasn't possible. He didn't want anything to do with Tammy. Sam was going to come back. He didn't need Tammy. She was a stranger.

"Tammy this is my best friend Haley and her son and my godson Jamie." said Brooke.

"Hi." said Tammy shyly.

Haley could see that Tammy wasn't making eye contact. She had been hurt. Haley hated how people cold just do this kind of thing to little innocent children. Tammy hadn't deserved whatever happened to her.

"Hello Tammy." said Haley.

Haley looked at Jamie and saw that he was ignoring them. He continued to play his video game.

"James Lucas Scott." scolded Haley.

"What!" Jamie practically yelled.

"Hey. You don't yell at your mother like that." said Brooke.

Jamie got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry." said Haley, "He's just been a little up tight lately. I should go and talk to him."

"Can I try? Something tells me he's upset with me." said Tammy.

Brooke looked at Haley. She thought about it for a second and shook her head yes. Tammy walked out of the restaurant. She saw Jamie sitting on the steps of a house throwing rocks. He looked upset. She slowly walked over and stood next to Jamie. She knew that Jamie really didn't like her. She just didn't understand why.

"What do you want?" asked Jamie angrily.

"Can I sit?" asked Tammy.

"Whatever. I really don't care"

Tammy sat down beside Jamie. She picked up some rocks. It reminded her of when she was little and used to throw rocks into the lake with her best friend Sam. It was the first time she had ever met Sam but she had had to lie about who she was in order to protect Sam. Her foster parents were cruel. They used to keep her in the basement without food or anything for days when she was bad. Sometimes they forgot about her. There were times when she could have died but Sam protected her. She was the only one who related to her because there mom had abandoned her to. She was a foster kid just like her.

Sam brought her food and everything. When it was winter she stayed overnight with her but most of the time they didn't sleep because Tammy was always afraid her foster parents would come and find Sam there and hurt her. There was a time when her foster dad saw Sam and he tried to kill her. She stood up for Sam and was hurt bad. That was when Sam called social services and she was taken away again. Sam said she would have rather lose her than risk her life. That was the last time she had seen her.

"What did I do to make you so mad at me?" asked Tammy, "I mean you just met me and it's not like I did anything to you."

"I just don't like you staying with Brooke. She's had some trouble lately and you're just going to add to it. Brooke already has a daughter. She doesn't need you. We don't need you and your problems here. We have enough of our own. I just think you should leave." said Jamie.

"Who's her daughter? Where is she?" asked Tammy.

"Her name is Samantha but we call her Sam. She's like my big sister. She left to be with her birth mom but she is coming back soon and you can't be here." said Jamie.

"Is her full name Samantha Walker?" asked Tammy.

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Jamie shook his head yes. Tammy took a deep breath.

"She's my sister. I came here to find her. She doesn't know that I am her sister. We were together once but I was taken away. Do you know where she is?" Tammy asked.

"No. I'm sorry but Brooke never told me. Not that I asked. I could try and ask my mom but I don't know if she'll tell me. I am only 9. You should ask. Just tell Brooke the truth. But wait for a little bit. She is really going through a hard time right now." explained Jamie, "Like I said Sam was like a daughter to her. Sam wanted Brooke to adopt her. She told me. Then I wake up one morning and my mom tells me Sam's gone."

Tammy could see that he was hurting. He had loved Sam and still did. Sam meant a lot to so Many people and that kind of made her envious but she knew that Sam cared about her. She wanted to find her so bad. She had so many questions to ask her. She especially wanted to know if her old foster parents had done anything to her after she had been taken away.

Suddenly Brooke and Haley came out of the restaurant. They stood by the entrance and looked at Jamie and Tammy talking.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." said Jamie.

"It's okay. I don't mind trust me. I have been yelled at many times before. You get used to it after a while sadly. So truce." said Tammy.

"Yeah truce." said Jamie, "We should go before they start getting worried."

"Okay." said Tammy, "I have to take my medicine anyway."

"Medicine for what?" asked Jamie curious.

"I have diabetes and if my sugar gets too low or too high I can do into a coma and die. It sucks having it but I can't do anything about it. I just have to make sure I take care of myself and I will be okay." explained Tammy.

"Does Brooke know?" asked Jamie.

"No I was going to tell her in the diner but I got a little distracted." said Tammy.

Jamie laughed a little. Tammy wasn't as bad as he had thought. She was a lot like Sam except less sarcastic and she was more tomboy then skater. She did look a lot like her though. She had the same dark brown hair, a little bit lighter eyes, and the same skin tone. He wondered if Brooke could see the resemblance too.

"Hey one more thing." said Tammy, "I'll make a deal with you. I will do three things for you if you do three things for me. But they cannot involve anything that would get us arrested, sent to a rehab center, or grounded for our whole lives."

"Okay what are your three things?" asked Jamie interested.

"You help me find Sam, you start being good for your mom and Brooke, and I'll keep the last one on reserve." said Tammy.

"Sounds fair. My three are you come and play basketball with me tomorrow at the River Court, you let me know if you find out anything on Sam, and I will keep the last one on reserve also." said Jamie.

"Sounds good." said Tammy.

They both shook on it and walked over to where Brooke and Haley were.

"So?" said Haley.

"We worked it out." said Tammy smiling.

That was the first time that Brooke had ever seen Tammy smile and it made her happy.

"Um I'm sorry that I have been so bad lately. I'm going to be better I promise." said Jamie hugging Haley.

"No offense but could we go to your car Brooke?" asked Tammy.

Tammy was getting a little light headed. She hadn't eaten in almost two days and that wasn't good. She had to take her meds. She had gotten so bad once that she had to be hospitalized for about two weeks.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" asked Brooke.

"I have diabetes. My insulin is in my backpack and I need it. I'm starting to get a little light headed." said Tammy.

"What?" said Haley.

"It's a disease." said Tammy sarcastically.

"I know that. Another smart ass." joked Haley

Tammy's smile disappeared. She knew that Haley was joking with her but those words just made her feel as if she were still with her foster parents. They always used to call her a smart ass when she talked back right before they hurt her. Haley saw the look on Tammy's face. She was hurt by what she had said.

"I'm sorry Tammy I didn't mean that in a bad way. It was a joke I swear." said Haley.

"Can we go please?" asked Tammy, "I really don't feel good."

"Okay c'mon. I'll call you later Haley." said Brooke.

Tammy and Brooke walked to the car. They go in. Tammy rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Brooke looked at her. She could see that Tammy was getting weak. She shook her.

"Tammy open your eyes. Where's your insulin?" asked Brooke.

"Book bag..." said Tammy.

Brooke went into Tammy's book bag and got her insulin. She knew how administer the needle because of past experience. Brooke had to admit that even though she regretted some of the choices she had made she had to admit that she learned some valuable stuff from them. She looked at Tammy and saw that she was asleep. She took out the needle put i the medicine from the glass container, tapped the needle, and lifted the side of Tammy's shirt. Tammy got scared and yelled. Brooke put the needle aside so that Tammy wouldn't get hurt.

"Tammy it's just me. I'm sorry I scared you. I give you your medicine, okay?" said Brooke.

Tammy shook her head yes. She got the needle and carefully put it into Tammy's side and pressed the syringe. She took out the needle and rubbed her side.

"All done." said Brooke.

"Thank you." said Tammy.

"Okay now let's get you to my house so you can get cleaned up and rest." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Tammy.

When they got to the house Tammy had fallen asleep again. Brooke smiled. She walked over to Tammy's side and woke her up.

"Are we there yet?" asked Tammy.

"Yeah. Now come on you can sleep inside." said Brooke, "I think I have some clan clothes for you."

Tammy got up and they went inside. Tammy looked around the house. It was unlike any place she had ever been in. Usually her foster homes were crap. The people only wanted someone to clean up after them or babysit so they adopted. A few were drunk and druggies so there was beer all over the place and it reeked. But this place was not like the others. She actually felt safe for a change and it felt good. Brooke led her to a room. They stood in front of the door. Brooke just starred at it. She knew that when she opened the door Sam wouldn't be there to yell at her for not knocking first.

"I know about Sam." said Tammy.

Brooke just looked at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know that you loved her a lot and she was a daughter to you." said Tammy.

"Yeah she was and still is. She went to be with her birth mother because of me. Because I let her go and I regret it everyday." said Brooke.

"I don't think I should stay in her room. It wouldn't be fair. I could sleep on the sofa. It's okay with me."

"That's sweet but you need a bed Tammy."

"Trust me I've had worse. Brooke I don't want people to think I'm trying to take her place. That's why Jamie was mad at me. I just feel like I'm going to be compared to her. I'm sorry I know that its stupid okay considering I have never met her and everything but I just do."

"Hey don't worry okay. Yes I love Sam a lot. But that doesn't mean that I will love you any less. I'm not going to compare you to her because you are your own person and I love you just the way you are."

"Okay."

Brooke hugged Tammy. Tammy stiffened up a little but relaxed after a while and hugged Brooke back.

"Can I go and take a shower?" asked Tammy.

"Sure and I will go and make us some lunch." said Brooke, "I'm going to give you a pair of clothes from Sam. It's in my room."

"Okay."

Tammy got in the shower. Brooke went into her room. She opened the closet and there was a laundry basket filled with Sam's clothes. She had never put them back in her room. She picked out a shirt and pants for Tammy. Once she chose something she got a towel and went to the bathroom. She used the key to open the door. Tammy heard the door open and got scared. Her foster dad used to sneak in when she was in the shower and do stuff that made her hate herself. Just remembering drove her crazy. She got a headache as always when she thought about those times. She started to cry. Brooke heard Tammy crying.

"Tammy, are you okay honey?" asked Brooke worried.

Tammy heard Brooke talking to her. She shook her head no as if Brooke could see her.

"You gotta talk to me sweetie." said Brooke.

When Brooke got no reply she got a towel and opened the curtain. Tammy cowered in the corner. Brooke put the towel around her and hugged her. The only thing on her mind was making sure that Tammy was okay. She didn't care that she was getting wet from the shower that was still on. Tammy just continued to cry. She rubbed her back.

"It's okay Tammy. You're okay." said Brooke.

"He hurt me." cried Tammy.

"Who?" asked Brooke, "Who hurt you?"

"My old foster dad."

"What did he do?"

"He used to come in the bathroom when I was in the shower and he would do stuff. I didn't want him to but he said if I fought back I would die and he would kill my best friend. She was the only person who ever looked out for me. He....raped me."

Brooke was shocked at what Tammy had just said. She held Tammy close. She hated people that hurt little kids. It wasn't right for people to take advantage of people in vulnerable states. Tammy was a little kid. It killed Brooke to see Tammy like she was. And she hated how her parents could just giver her up and let this happen to her. She was their daughter for goodness sakes.

"Tammy listen to me okay. That was not your fault and he can't hurt you anymore baby. I will not let anyone hurt you like that or in any way again." said Brooke, "I'm going to protect you and be here for you forever."

"I hate him." said Tammy angrily.

"I know so do I. But its over now okay."

"Okay."

Brooke got up.

No Don't Leave Me!" yelled Tammy grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Hey I'm just going to turn off the water." said Brooke, "I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

Brooke turned off the water and returned to Tammy's side.

"Okay you need to get dressed. Your all wet and its cold. I don't want to risk you getting pneumonia." said Brooke, "Are you going to be okay?"

Tammy shook her head yes. Brooke left and Tammy got dressed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. After she walked to the living room. Brooke was sitting on the sofa. Tammy went over and sat down. She opened her book bag and got out her teddy bear. It was childish but it always made Tammy feel better. Sam had given it to her and told her that as long as beary was she would be know when she was in trouble and come to help her. Brooke looked at Tammy as she sat down and held the teddy bear. She wouldn't look at Brooke.

"Hey can you look at me please?" asked Brooke as she touched the bear.

"Why do you keep a gun in your purse?" asked Tammy still not looking at Brooke.

"Well it's a long story. I was attacked in my store two years ago and I just needed to feel safe so I got the gun and my friends mom taught me how to use it. I found out that Sam's best friends's big brother was the one who attacked me and Sam blamed herself. She ran away and X tied her up and put her in the closet. I found her and X was arrested. A few months later he broke out of prison and came after us. Sam found out first and tried to hide it from me to protect me. Eventually she told me. We got a call from X and he wanted me to meet him someplace. It was the only way to keep Sam safe so I went. Sam ran away and ended up being kidnapped by X who had taken my friend Peyton who was pregnant at the time." explained Brooke, "When X showed up he shot at me but I was working with the police and had a vest so I was okay. X was arrested again but got away. He went to my house and shot Sam. Sam almost died and X was going to kill me but his brother showed up and saved us. He killed X."

"I'm sorry." said Tammy.

"It wasn't your fault." said Brooke, "Now how about we talk about you."

Tammy hugged the teddy bear closer.

"My best friend gave me this teddy bear. She said that as long as I had it with me she would be there for me if anything was happening. She always knew when I was hurt or sad. She was always there for me and tried to protect me from my foster parents. She got me away from them because I almost died. She said she'd rather me leave and lose me that way then have to see my foster parents abuse me. I never saw her again. I miss her all the time." said Tammy.

"Best friends always find each other again." said Brooke.

"I think so too." said Tammy.

"I want you to feel safe here. I will not hurt you." said Brooke.

"I do feel safe. I just need a little bit of time. I mean I just met you. But I do trust you and I believe you."

"okay."

"How old are you?"

"13. I met my best friend when I was 5. My foster dad did what he did when I was 8 and my friend got me away when I was 10. I haven't seen her for three years."

"What was her name?" asked Brooke.

Tammy knew the time wasn't right. Brooke was so hurt by Sam leaving. She didn't even know why Sam left in the first place. Jamie had only told her that Brooke told her to go and she had wanted Brooke to adopt her. It wasn't much to go on. Telling Brooke that she was her sister could give her false hope and she didn't want to do that. She was going to wait a little while.

"Can I go with Jamie to the River Court tomorrow? He wanted me to go with him." said Tammy.

"Sure why not." said Brooke, "You could use the fun and relaxation. Do you want to talk about what happened before I make us some lunch?" asked Brooke.

"Not really. I just want to rest for a little bit. Can you wake me up when the foods done. I have a headache. It always happens when I think about him." said Tammy.

"It's going to be okay. Just rest and I will wake you up." said Brooke.

"Thank you." said Tammy.

Brooke got up. Tammy laid down and hugged her bear close. Brooke covered her with the blanket. She watched as Tammy closed her eyes and fell asleep. Brooke smiled.

"I can do this" she said to herself.

* * *

And there you go chapter 2.

Tell me what you think

Review


	6. 3 The River Court

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry that I have been updating so slow. **

**I am going to try and and update as soon as I can. **

**At least school is over on thurseday so between now and july 31st you should be getting a lot of updates and then its off to Cali for a month**

**I can't wait.**

**Well here you go chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The river court**

Jamie passed Tammy the basketball. Tammy shot it from the foul line and it swished in the net.

"You're good. We've been doing this all day and you've barely missed any shots." said Jamie.

"Well I have been playing for about five years. It was like my escape I guess you can say. It was the only thing that was mine and that was always there. No matter how bad I was feeling if I just had a basketball and was shooting hoops I knew that everything was going to be okay. I guess thats kind of lame considering its just a game to some people but it was more than that to me." explained Tammy.

"No it makes sense. My dad is a professional basketball player. He has been playing since he was younger than me. Dad always said that nothing beat the feeling that you get when your on the courts. He says its like everything just stops and its just you for a moment. There are no problems or anything. For a split second you feel as though you can take on the world." said Jamie.

"Your a smart kid Jamie and your dad seems pretty smart too." Tammy commented.

"Actually I get my smarts from my mom." joked Jamie.

Tammy laughed. It was a great day, sunny and clear. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She was actually enjoying playing around with Jamie. He was a cool kid. He was really smart for his age and even though he was lashing out right now Tammy knew that he was hurting inside. Jamie thought that Sam abandoned him. Tammy knew that wasn't the case. She knew Sam and she wasn't like that.

"So when should I tell Brooke?" asked Tammy.

"Not yet. I think you should just wait and try and help Brooke first. Don't take this in the wrong way but no matter what Brooke is going to feel guilty about Sam leaving but Tammy you can help her. Your Sam's sister you know her." said Jamie.

Jamie and Tammy sat down by the water. Tammy looked back at Brooke and Haley who were in the car a across the court. Tammy caught Brooke's eye and she smiled. Brooke smiled back at her. Tammy looked out across the river. She picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"I just wish that this was easier. I just want to go and get Sam but I am kind of afraid." confessed Tammy.

"Why?" asked Jamie.

"What if when Sam comes back everything changes. What if Brooke won't want me anymore. I have no where else to go Jamie and I am not going back to the group home." said Tammy.

"Tammy you don't know Brooke. She would never do that to you." said Jamie.

"You can't know that." said Tammy.

"Trust me." said Jamie.

Tammy was quiet. She wanted to believe Jamie but as always there was that tiny feeling of doubt that lingered in the back of her mind. She wanted to trust people again but it was so hard. She was a wreck though she put up a front. She tried to act tough but on the inside she knew that she was weak. She couldn't even protect herself. She hated herself for that. Tammy wanted to just get away. She wanted to stop thinking the way she did. She always had these moments. They bothered her so much.

"You wanna go for a swim?" asked Tammy.

"Um I don't think so." said Jamie.

"C'mon kid you gotta put a little edge in life."

"I can't swim. Can you?"

"There's a first time for everything."

Tammy knew that she was being stupid but she just needed anything to make it go away. It was eating at her little by little and she needed it to be over with. She stood up and Jamie did right after her. Tammy took off her sweater.

"Tammy don't!" yelled Jamie.

"Jamie its just a little bit of water."

"Actually its a lot of water and you don't even know how to swim. Are you insane? I have almost drowned before its not fun. You could die!"

Tammy looked out over the water again. Jamie's voice went through her head. She wondered if she jumped in what would happen. She knew obviously that she would probably drown because she couldn't swim. But a part of her didn't care. A part of her mind kept telling her to jump in. She knew why she felt that way. Brooke was the first person she ever told about what her foster dad did. She had delt with it in the past so she had accepted what happened. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she still had her days. Every once in a way she got really depressed. She would just get these random sad or angry feelings and sometimes they would just last for a second and go away but other times they lasted for most of the day. Those were the days she hated. She didn't know how to deal with it and it got so bad that sometimes she acted reckless to make it go away. It only worked for a little while but it was better than nothing.

* * *

"So what's Tammy's story?" asked Haley.

"She's been hurt bad. I don't get why people become foster parents and then hurt the kids. I hate sick people like that. Her foster dad was a real bastard to her. He hurt her if you know what I mean." said Brooke.

"Did she talk to you about it?"

"Not really I didn't want to push her besides she said that she's fine and I know that all people say that even though they aren't but I think she's delt with it she just hasn't faced it head on yet."

"She'll talk more about it when she's ready. It's only been a day so I am sure that she's still trying to figure you out. She wants to make sure that you aren't going to hurt her. It's the same way as Sam was. Just give her a little time."

Brooke was quiet. The mere mention of Sam's name had brought back all the bad feelings. All she wanted was to turn back time and do things differently. She wanted Sam to come home. She just wanted to tell her she was sorry but Brooke knew it was harder then that. Sam was mad at her because of what she did. She was hurt. She had loved Brooke and trusted her and Brooke told her to leave even though she didn't want to. Brooke just wanted Sam to know her real mom. No matter how much she loved Sam she couldn't be Rebecca.

"Sam loves you." said Haley.

"Then why won't she answer my calls and why won't she come home!." asked Brooke.

"Brooke you told her to leave. She did it but the truth is that Sam is probably mad at you. Do you know how long Sam wanted you to ask to adopt her? All she wanted more than anything in this world was for you and Julian to be her parents. She didn't even call Rebecca mom because she said that you were her mom no matter what the circumstance. You never stopped to ask her what she wanted and that's why she left. You need to give her time too." said Haley.

"I just wanted her to know Rebecca. I though it was the right thing to do."

"I'm not saying it isn't and I know that you wanted the best for her but she didn't feel the same way."

"So what do I do Haley?"

"I don't know but tomorrow school starts again and I will see Sam. I will talk to her and see if you two can get together and you can explain to her why you told her to go and everything."

"Okay. Oh I have to enroll Tammy in the high school also I just remembered. I still have to buy her some clothes. How about we go to the beach on Saturday with Nate, Kayla, Seth, Clay, and Quinn?"

"Yeah that would be great. It could be a great time for you and Tammy to bond and for us all to get to know her better she seems like a great kid"

"She is. She has this little teddy bear that her best friend gave her when she was younger. It's the cutest little thing. She sleeps with it every day. Her friend used to say that she would know if anything was wrong with her as long as Tammy had the bear with her. She got her taken away from her foster dad. She saved her."

Haley smiled. She turned for a minute and saw Jamie arguing with Tammy. Tammy had her sweater off and was starring at the water. Haley knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Brooke look!" yelled Haley pointing to Tammy.

Brooke looked and saw Tammy about to jump in the water she got out of the car and yelled Tammy's name.

* * *

"TAMMY!" yelled Brooke.

Tammy didn't even bother to turn around. She kept her eyes straight and focused. She knew that it would just take one step and the feelings would go away forever. She just needed to find the strength to take that one step. She took a few steps back and dived into the water. Jamie starred at the water. He was in shock. He heard his mom and Brooke running over. Tammy still had not come up from the water. He knew that something was wrong.

"Jamie where is she?" asked Brooke frantically.

"She just jumped in." said Jamie in shock.

"Brooke I don't see her." said Haley.

Brooke took off her shoes and jumped in the water. She diced under and looked around the water. It was hard to see. She needed to go up for air but she held on as long as she could to look for Tammy. Finally she saw her. She was floating head down at the surface. She swam up and grabbed Tammy.

"Tammy hang in there." said Brooke.

Brooke swam to the shore with Tammy. When she got there Jamie and Haley grabbed her. Haley laid Tammy out on the court. She put her head to her chest and listened.

"She's not breathing." said Haley.

"She didn't know how to swim." said Jamie

"What?" yelled Brooke.

Brooke was scared she didn't know what to do. She had just taken this girl in and she was possibly going to die. She didn't understand. Tammy knew that she couldn't swim yet she jumped in anyway. So much was going through Brooke's head at the moment.

"Brooke calm down." said Haley grabbing Tammy's hand and pulling her down next to her, "I need you to pump her chest five times for every breath I give her. Do you understand?"

Brooke just shook her head yes. Haley tilted Tammy's head back. She pinched her nose and took a breath. Brooke pumped her chest five times but nothing happened.

"Come on Tammy!" said Haley taking another breath.

"Why isn't it working!" yelled Brooke.

Suddenly Tammy began to cough. Haley turned her onto her side and she began to cough up the water. Haley patted her back as she continued to cough. She closed her eyes in relief. Brooke and Haley helped Tammy sit up. Jamie hugged her.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Jamie after letting go of Tammy.

"Yeah I would like to know the same thing." said Haley, "What were you thinking you knew you couldn't swim. You knew that you could die! Is that what you would have wanted?"

"And what about your sister!" yelled Jamie.

Tammy looked at Jamie and he quickly shut up realizing what he had just done. He regretted it but it was true. If Tammy died then she would never see Sam again and Sam would be crushed when she found out. Jamie hated that Tammy would try and do that. He knew that it wasn't her intentions but she just didn't think about the consequences of her actions.

Tammy was angry. She couldn't believe Jamie had basically ratted her out. He didn't say that Sam was her sister but still. Now Brooke and Haley were going to ask her questions and she didn't want that.

"What sister?" asked Brooke.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Tammy getting up.

Tammy was dizzy and had trouble keeping her balance. Haley noticed this right away and was at her side to keep her upright and steady. Tammy got her balance back and then moved away from Haley.

"I am fine." said Tammy.

"Yeah I can see that. Tammy don't try and run away from this. Is there something going on because if there is you can tell us. Were not going to judge you if thats what your afraid of. We just want to understand whats going on. Why did you jump? asked Haley.

"I just needed to get something out of my head." said Tammy honestly.

"What?" asked Jamie confused.

"My foster dad." replied Tammy.

"Look Tammy I know that what your going through is hard but you have trust me. He can't hurt you anymore. Your going to be okay. I know that you say you've delt with it and I believe you. But maybe you haven't finished quite yet. Maybe you haven't faced it head on. You can't just push it to the back of your mind and expect it to go away. The truth is that it happened. And as hard as it is you need to remember that it wasn't your fault which I am sure you do but I am also sure that you doubt yourself once and a while. Were going to help you with this honey I promise." said Brooke.

"But you can't do things like this. Suicide won't solve anything. Quite frankly it will only make things worse." added Haley.

"I know but its just hard sometimes." said Tammy.

"Of course it is but bad things happen to good people sometimes and there is nothing we can do to make that change. Everything happens for a reason." said Haley.

"I' m not a good person!" yelled Tammy.

"Why do you say that?" asked Brooke.

"Because I let her protect me. I let her get hurt and it was supposed to be me. I could never stand up for myself. If I was stronger she would still be with me" said Tammy.

"Who? Your sister?" asked Brooke.

"She was my friend. The one that got me away." said Tammy.

"That wasn't your fault Tammy she was protecting you remember. She did it so that you could be safe." said Jamie, "Your foster parents were grownups they are the ones who should have known better.

"What's her name Tammy? We can help you find her." said Haley.

Tammy looked at Jamie. She could see that he didn't know what to do so he wasn't a big help. What did she expect he was only nine no matter how smart he was.

"I can't tell you." said Tammy.

"What? Why?" asked Brooke.

"I just can't. You want me to trust you right. Well then you have to trust me. I will tell you just not yet okay. I need to figure some things out first and don't ask Jamie because he's sworn to secrecy and that would definitely break the whole trust thing." said Tammy

"Okay." said Haley.

"We will give you some time. Just come to us when your ready and we promise not to interrogate Jamie if you swear to never do this again." said Brooke.

"I swear." said Tammy, "I'm sorry that I did this. I didn't mean to worry you guys. Especially you Jamie."

"It's okay." said Jamie, "I forgive you"

Tammy, Brooke, and Haley laughed.

"Well its time to head out. Me and you have to go to the mall to get some school clothes for tomorrow." said Brooke to Tammy.

"Seriously." said Tammy in a not so happy tone.

"What you don't like shopping?" asked Brooke.

"Shoppings fine I was actually referring to the school part." said Tammy.

"Figures. Should have seen that one coming." said Brooke as she, Haley, and Jamie began to walk towards the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tammy as she walked besides Brooke.

"Nothing. But please tell me that you actually will not give me a problem with waking up in the morning." said Brooke

"Uhh okay." said Tammy.

Tammy knew that Brooke was probably referring to how Sam slept like a log sometimes and hated to be woken up early. She was the exact opposite. She was usually the first one up in the mornings and the last one down at night. It was kind of a defense mechanism. She was the only person who could actually get Sam up without her snapping at her or giving her a hard time. She would always sneak over in the middle of the night when she got scared. Sam never once yelled at her.

Tammy loved Sam and she couldn't wait to see her again all though she was a little scared. She hadn't seen Sam in so long that she was nervous. She didn't want Sam to be disappointed in her. She knew that there was no reason for her to be but she couldn't help it. She hated how the smallest things worried her. She wanted to be stronger like Sam was. But she knew that she was strong. She was a surviver. At least that's what Sam always told her. No matter how scared she was the fact still remained that Sam was her sister and no matter what she believed she loved her.

"You okay?" asked Brooke noticing that Tammy was a little dazed.

"Yeah I am going to be fine." said Tammy.

* * *

And there you go folks chapter 3

Summer is finally here yay.

What are you all gana do in the summer? I hope you all have a great one.

I am going to California for a month. July 31st to August 31st.

So I will try to update as much as I can before that.

Review :)


	7. 4 The First Day Of School

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 4.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The first Day of school**

Tammy set her clothes on the couch. She still hadn't moved into Sam's room even though Brooke insisted. Tammy didn't want to stay in Sam's room because it just didn't feel right. Her sister would come back. She knew it. Tammy finally decided on what to wear. She chose the blue jeans, With the red t-shirt and long sleeve white shirt under. She had gotten a pair of red converses and a black belt that she wore loosely around her wait. Brooke came into the living room and stretched. She had gotten worried when she woke up and Tammy wasn't there. Tammy had slept in Brooke's bed the previous night because Brooke had been really worried about her. Plus Tammy had had a nightmare and was scared to go back to sleep. She saw that Tammy was already dressed and it was only seven o'clock. It was definitely a change.

"Wow that looks really good on you." said Brooke.

"Thanks for getting it for me." said Tammy.

"No problem. I am amazed that you are awake." said Brooke.

"Always exciting to go to school again in a new place and make new friends." said Tammy sadly.

"Hey it isn't going to be like that anymore. I promise you that. This is going to be your school until you go off to college and so are your friends, well the good ones at least. And this is your home now." said Brooke.

"You can't promise something like that." said Tammy sitting on the sofa.

Brooke sat beside her. She put her arms around her.

"I just did." said Brooke

Tammy smiled.

"Why can't you take me to school instead of Haley?" asked Tammy.

"Because I have to be the adult and work sadly. Designing clothes is harder than you think. But I promise that I will be there to pick you up after school and plus Haley wants to spend some time with you and Jamie has begged to see his cousin Tammy." said Brooke.

"Cousin.." laughed Tammy.

"Yeah I guess he's made a full turn around from when you two first met each other." said Brooke.

"You make it sound like ages ago. It was only two days ago." stated Tammy.

"And yet I feel like you've been here for years." said Brooke.

Tammy just smirked. Brooke couldn't put her finger on it but when she looked at Tammy it reminded her of something or someone. For a second she thought about Sam but she quickly dismissed that theory because Sam was an only child. She never mentioned any younger or older siblings and she had never seen Sam's file. She hadn't wanted to. She decided that if Sam even had to tell her anything she would do it on her own time.

"Brooke no offense but you look like crap. Please go do yourself a favor and get cleaned up. I'll make me a bowl of cereal." said Tammy.

"Thanks for sparing my feelings." commented Brooke, "And I will go and get ready for the day."

"Good. Oh and how about you do something productive today." said Tammy.

"Like?" asked Brooke.

"Call Julian and talk to him." said Tammy.

"How do you know about Julian?" asked Brooke.

"Jamie told me. He didn't give a lot of detail but apparently it has to do with Sam leaving and you got all depressed. Jamie said you were pretty messed up. You and Julian began to fight and he left." said Tammy.

"We split up because of how I was. I just regretted letting Sam go so much. I wanted her to be my daughter but I just didn't feel right trying to keep her away from her real mom." said Brooke.

"Brooke from what Jamie told me and from what I know Sam wanted you to adopt her. She legally wanted to be your daughter. She was just hurt that you told her to leave. Brook you can't beat yourself up for something that you can't change. All you can do is make up for lost time. Talk to Julian and try to talk to Sam." advised Tammy.

Brooke just looked at Tammy. She was one tough and smart kid. Brooke cared for her a lot and she, Haley, and Jamie could see how Tammy made her feel better. For the first time in months she wasn't depressed. She actually felt happy. She wanted to call Julian and hear his voice. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and wanted him back. She knew that she was the one who pushed him away just like with Sam but she wasn't going to do that ever again.

"Thanks." said Brooke.

Brooke kissed Tammy on the forehead and got up. She went to her room.

* * *

There was a knock at the front door. Tammy got up from the table and answered the door. She was practically tackled to the floor by Jamie within seconds.

"Nice to see you too." said Tammy, "Cuz."

"Oh you heard about that." laughed Jamie.

"Yeah I did." said Tammy, "Good morning Hales."

"Morning Tammy. You look nice." said Haley

"Thanks." said Tammy.

"How you feeling?" asked Haley.

"Good. Brooke is getting ready. She's been getting ready for the past HOUR." said Tammy loud enough so that Brooke could hear her.

"Tammy who is at the door?" asked Brooke.

"Santa. It's Haley and Jamie Brooke who else could it be?" asked Tammy.

Tammy and Jamie went over to the couch and sat on the sofa. They both started arguing about who got the remote and before long they were basically wrestling for it. Tammy grabbed the remote and put it up in the air. Jamie yelled at her for picking on him for his height and pulled her arm down.

"Okay knock it off before you both end up watching Oprah." said Brooke.

"Your funny." said Tammy.

"Oh I may be funny but I am also serious." said Brooke.

"You would have to catch me first old lady." said Tammy.

Jamie tried to hold in his laughter but the look on Brooke's face was absolutely priceless and he burst out laughing. Haley gave him the mother glare and he quickly stopped. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh again.

"She's so sarcastic." said Brooke turning towards Haley.

"She reminds me of Sam." said Haley.

"Me too." said Brooke quickly glancing at Tammy.

"Was she okay last night?" asked Haley.

"She had a nightmare so I told her she could sleep in my room. I didn't ask her what it was about because she was exhausted and today was school. I didn't want her to fall asleep in class or anything." said Brooke, "Other than that she was pretty good."

"She had a nightmare so I told her she could sleep in my room. I didn't ask her what it was about because she was exhausted and today was school. I didn't want her to fall asleep in class or anything." said Brooke, "Other than that she was pretty good."

"That's good." said Haley.

"Yeah she's not really excited about the first day since she has moved around so many times. She's never had a stable home. Everyone always sent her back. She couldn't keep friends or the same school. Every few months it was different for her. She never had anybody." said Brooke.

"Yeah but it's different now because she has you and you love her. She's going to be able to have all of that because of you."

"Yeah I hope so. I really want this to work."

"Me too. She makes you so much happier. Ever since she showed up you have been back to your old self and we all missed that especially Jamie."

Brooke looked at her godson. He had been a little trooper through everything. She hadn't even pated attention to him because she was only worried about one thing, herself. She wished that she take the last year back and completely change everything. She would have adopted Sam, married Julian, been a great friend, a great godmother, and had a happy life. But she thought about what Tammy said. She still had a chance to make everything right. It wouldn't be like it was before but hopefully she could make it just as better. Plus there was thing that she had now that she didn't before, Tammy. And she wouldn't change that for anything.

"Hey later do you think I could spend some time with Jamie and you can take Tammy to meet Quinn, Clay, the twins, and Nate." suggested Brooke.

"That's a great idea. How about around like four? I highly doubt they will get any homework on the first day of school." replied Haley.

"Well you guys better start going or you're going to be late." said Brooke.

Haley looked at her watch and was shocked at how much time had gone by.

"Oh you're right. Tammy Jamie let's go. Were going to be late." said Haley.

Jamie ran to the car, Haley following behind him. Tammy went to the kitchen and grabbed her backpack off of the floor. When she turned around Brooke had a cell phone with a bow on it in her hands.

"I picked it up when you were picking out clothes." said Brooke handing the phone to Tammy, "If you need anything at all or you just feel like texting me you do it but don't get it taken away okay."

"Okay." said Tammy gratefully.

Tammy hugged Brooke.

"Thank you so much. This is awesome." said Tammy.

"You're welcome. Now go and get an education and don't come home until you have one." said Brooke.

Tammy laughed. She put the phone in her pocket and began to walk out the door.

"Tammy wait." said Brooke

"Yeah?" asked Tammy turning towards Brooke.

"I love you." said Brooke.

Tammy smiled. She wanted to say it back but she wasn't ready yet.

She just nodded and hurried to Haley's car. She knew that Brooke was looking at her. She had a confused expression on her face. Tammy felt bad for not saying it back but she knew that deep down Brooke understood why she couldn't say it. She knew about her trust issues. Tammy wasn't mad at her for saying it because she knew that she meant it. And she felt the same way. She loved Brooke.

* * *

Brooke watched as Haley's car drove away. Suddenly she felt her cell phone ring and she took it out of her pocket. She read the caller I.D. It said Tammy. Brooke opened the message and there were the four words that melted her heart.

_I Love You Too._

_

* * *

_

Haley pulled into the high school parking lot after dropping off Jamie at the elementary school. Tammy was sitting up front with Haley. Her stomach was in knots. She didn't want to go to school. She was nervous. She knew that people probably wouldn't talk to her because it was the first day. She was the new kid but at least it was the first day of school so there were probably other new kids too. That took a little bit of pressure off of her.

"You okay?" asked Haley noticing that Tammy was really quiet.

"Just kind of nervous. You know with me being a new kid and everything and its the first day of school." answered Tammy.

"You will be fine and I am sure that you will make a lot of funs. My class is in room 113 so at lunch time if you want we could go get lunch instead of he nasty cafeteria food." said Haley.

"That would be great. Thanks Haley." said Tammy.

"No problem kid." said Haley, "So you ready to go inside?"

"I want to say no but I don't really have a choice do I?" asked Tammy.

Haley shook her head no smiling.

"I didn't think so." Tammy sighed," Well lets do this."

Haley and Tammy got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. Haley and Tammy went to the office to sign Tammy in and get her schedule.

"So what classes do you have?" asked Haley.

"Lets see. First period biology. Second history. Third PE. Fourth Writing with you. Fifth lunch. Sixth Language. Seventh advanced algebra. And 8th latin." said Tammy.

"Latin...your a freshman and your already taking Latin and advanced classes." said Haley.

"I tend to pay attention in school. I usually like it just not the people in it. And Latin isn't even that hard. I will actually be able to study now that I'm staying with Brooke." said Tammy.

"You say "staying with Brooke" like you are going to leave." said Haley.

Tammy just shrugged. She didn't know if at some point she wouldn't be leaving so she couldn't be positive of anything. Haley couldn't think of anything to say. When her and Tammy were done with the office they began to walk to Tammy's first period class. Tammy was trying to memorize her schedule. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly Haley grabbed her.

"Tammy watch where you are going. You almost slammed into a wall." said Haley.

"Oh sorry." said Tammy.

"This is your class." said Haley pointing to the door on her right, "You're next class is straight down the hall."

Tammy looked around the halls and suddenly someone caught her eye. It was Sam. She hadn't changed at all. She began to panic. She didn't want Sam to see her. Haley followed her gaze.

"Oh that's Sam." said Haley, "I should go talk to her. You want me to introduce you to her?"

"Uh no I have to go. Um see you later. Bye." said Tammy practically running into her classroom just as Sam looked over.

* * *

"Okay." was all that Halley could say before Tammy was gone.

She just shook her head. Brooke had gotten another strange one. She looked over at Sam and took a deep breath. She walked over to her.

"Hey Sam." said Haley.

Sam hugged Haley. She missed everybody so much. She wanted more than anything to come home but something just kept her from talking to Brooke. She just couldn't forgive her. She hated it with Rebecca. She just didn't feel like her mother at all. She just wished it could be like old times again.

"What's up Hales. Who was that girl with you?" asked Sam.

"Her names Tammy she's new here. She's staying with Brooke." said Haley.

Sam fell quiet.

"So she has another foster kid now. What's she gonna do make her leave too?" asked Sam angrily.

"Sam c'mon its not like that. Brooke misses you. She regrets letting you go. You know that she didn't want you to leave. She thought she was doing the right thing. She found Tammy sleeping in her store." said Haley.

"What was she doing there?" asked Sam.

"She's a foster kid with a bad home and has no one, just like you in the beginning remember. What do you think she was doing?" asked Haley.

Sam didn't answer.

"What's her story?" asked Sam.

"She was given up by her mother at birth. She juggled in and out of homes. She has diabetes so we have to keep an eye on her because she tends to forget her meds sometimes. She is in sort of a bad place right now. She doesn't really trust a lot of people. She's only had one good thing and that was her best friend which also turns out to be her big sister but we don't know the name. Her sister got her out of a really bad home after the people tried to kill her." said Haley.

Sam just starred at Haley. She knew exactly who she was talking about but it couldn't be. Tammy was sent back to the group home in new jersey. How could she end up in Tree Hill.

"Haley what is her last name?" asked Sam seriously.

"Jones I think." said Haley.

Jones. That was the same last name that Tammy had told her even though she knew it was a lie. Tammy had told her that so she wouldn't find out the truth. Tammy thought she was protecting Sam. But Sam knew the truth the whole time.

"Haley where is she?" asked Sam on the verge of tears.

Haley could see that something was bothering Sam. At first she thought that Sam was angry at Tammy because she was living with Brooke.

"Wow Sam what are you going to mess with Tammy?" asked Haley.

"No Haley I just need to know where she is. I have to talk to her." said Sam," I have to see her now."

"Sam why?" asked Haley, "If your thinking that Brooke took her in because she moved on your wrong."

"Haley you don't understand. This has nothing to do with Brooke at all. It has to do with Tammy. Please just tell me where she is. Is she okay?" asked Sam.

Haley could hear the despiration and worry in Sam's voice and knew that this was serious.

"You need to tell me what's going on or I can't help you." said Haley.

"She's my best friend." said Sam.

"But that would make you.." said Haley.

"Her sister." said Sam.

* * *

**And there you all go. **

**You said you wanted to see Sam and I even gave you a little cliffhanger.**

**Coming up...**

**Sam and Tammy talk.**

**The Beach**

**Sam and Brooke talk**

**Julian**

**Review**


	8. 5 Reconnection

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is chapter 5.**

**Review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reconnecting**

Haley could hear the despiration and worry in Sam's voice and knew that this was serious.

"You need to tell me what's going on or I can't help you." said Haley.

"She's my best friend." said Sam.

"But that would make you.." said Haley.

"Her sister." said Sam.

* * *

"You're Tammy's sister?" asked Haley in disbelief.

"Yes. She thought that not telling me would protect me from her foster parents but when things started to get really bad I just had to get her out of there. I called social services and they told me there was no foster child placed in that home with the last name Jones, only a Tammy Walker. That's how I figured it out. I got her out of there before they could do any more damage to her. It was hard but I had to protect her. If I didn't who would have." explained Sam.

"Why didn't you ever tell Brooke about her?" asked Haley.

"Because I didn't know where she was or how I was doing and those people could have still been after her. The wife worked in the foster home that she was first in. I couldn't risk Brooke calling them and trying to find out information. The wife would have found Tammy and killed her. I was protecting her." said Sam.

"Well I guess that explains why she reminded us so much of you." said Haley.

Sam smiled. She knew that she and Tammy had a lot in common, they always had. That was what had made them such good friends. They had both been stuck in the same situation

"Okay here is what I will do. This is my planning period so I want you to go to my class and sit there. I will get Tammy out of class and you and her can talk." said Haley, "I think she could really use you right now."

"Why? What happened?" asked Sam.

"Yesterday we went to the river court. She and Jamie were playing basketball at first but then they took a break and sat and by the water. I don't know what was going through Tammy's mind but she jumped in the water." said Haley.

"So...she knows how to swim. I taught her." said Sam.

"But..she said she didn't know how to swim." said Haley confused.

Haley didn't get it. Tammy knew how to swim so that meant she just let go. She had to have known that someone would jump in after her if anything happened. But what Haley didn't understand was why take the risk if there was no absolute chance that they could get to her in time. She had said that she wanted the things in her stop but it just seemed that there was more to it all. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is it?" asked Sam just as confused as she was.

"Nothing I guess. Um..just go to my class okay. I will be there in a second." said Haley.

"Okay." said Sam

Sam walked over to Haley's class. A thousand things were going through her head at the moment. After all these years Tammy had finally ended up where she was. She knew it was no coincidence, there was just no way. Tammy had been looking for her all along. Honestly Sam was worried. Every time she thought about Tammy she though about all those people who could have possibly hurt her since the last time she had seen her. Sometimes she regretted letting her go but if she hadn't then Tammy would have probably been dead.

* * *

Tammy starred at the clock. Only five minutes had gone by since the period started. She tried to focus on the teacher but she had so much on her mind at the moment. Basically it was Sam. For the first time in years she had finally seen her big sister again. She wanted to go and talk to her but she was nervous and how would she explain everything to Haley.

"You new?" asked a voice.

Tammy looked to her right at the girl who was talking to her.

"Yeah." said Tammy, "That obvious."

"Kinda. Usually people wait to the second day to start dazing off." she joked.

Tammy just smiled.

"I'm Alex by the way." said Alex.

"Tammy." replied Tammy

"So what's your story? You live in the city and your folks decide they want something quieter?" asked Alex.

Tammy wasn't sure whether or not to tell her the truth. Being a foster kid never was a great conversation starter. It wasn't that Tammy gave a crap about what people said about her because she didn't, one of the effects of being in bad foster homes you become immune to that sort of stuff. She just didn't want the drama. She hated when people asked questions upon questions about her past. She hated talking about it. What was so interesting anyway. Her mom gave her up and then she went to foster care, been there ever since. But Tammy decided it didn't matter either way.

"Not exactly I am a foster kid. I just moved in with my foster mother." said Tammy.

"Oh. We have another person in this school who is a foster kid. Her name is Samantha Walker. She's Brooke Davis' foster daughter" said Alex.

"Yeah I know. Sam's my sister and Brooke is my foster mom." said Tammy.

"Really? Well how come you just moved here then?" asked Alex.

"It's a long story." said Tammy, "How about you what's your story?"

"Well I lived here since I was born. My mom left me and my dad when I was eight so it has been me and him and my twin brother ever since. It doesn't bother much because I just think loss right. I mean I am a pretty decent kid compared to other teens our age." said Alex.

"That's a good way of looking at it." said Tammy.

"She gave you the short version with no swear words." said a boy sitting in back of her.

Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"This is Layden my twin." said Alex.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." said Layden to Tammy.

Tammy shook his hand. He kissed it. Tammy just smiled. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're going to scare the girl away Layden." said Alex.

Alex turned and faced the front of the class. Layden flicked her. Tammy laughed. She was happy that she finally knew someone at school. She wouldn't call her her friend yet but it was close enough for her. And she even to admit that Layden was kind of cute.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tammy looked up and saw Haley walk into the classroom.

"Excuse me Mrs. Henderson I would like to speak with Tammy." said Haley.

"You may." said Mrs. Henderson, "Will she be gone for the rest of the class?"

"Yes." said Haley.

"Okay Tamara you will need to bring a five subject notebook and two pens tomorrow to class as well as a book cover because I will be passing out textbooks." said Mrs Henderson.

"Okay." said Tammy.

Tammy turned to Alex and Layden.

"Hey when do you have lunch?" asked Alex

"Fifth." Tammy said.

"How about you sit with us at lunch." suggested Layden.

"Yeah sure." said Tammy.

Tammy got up and put her book bag over her arm. She and Haley walked out of the classroom. Tammy couldn't stop smiling although she was pretty suspicious of why Haley had pulled her out of class.

"Haley you know you pick the worst possible time to take me out of class." said Tammy.

"Trust me this is more important than class." said Haley with a serious face.

Tammy stopped walking. She was now officially freaking out. Something was going on that Haley was not telling her and she didn't think it was good at all.

"Is something wrong? Is Brooke okay? Did something happen to Jamie? Am I in trouble?" asked Tammy scared all of a sudden.

Haley stopped walking and went over to Tammy. She could see that the girl was freaking out. She put her hands on Tammy's shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong. Everyone is okay and you are not in trouble but you do have some explaining to do. Before we can get to that though we need to talk." said Haley.

Haley opened her door. She held it open for Tammy to go in first.

"Me, you, and your sister." said Haley.

Tammy saw Sam and just stood there. Sam turned towards her and stood up. Sam couldn't believe how big Tammy had gotten. Sam could see why Haley had said that Tammy reminded her of her. Sam didn't know what to say or do. She had waited for so long for Tammy and her to be reunited again. She would have never guessed it would be under these circumstances.

"Sam." said Tammy on the verge of tears.

Tammy ran to Sam and hugged her. She began to cry.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Were going to be okay." said Sam hugging Tammy close.

"You knew." said Tammy wiping her tears away.

"Yeah I found out when I called social services. I'm sorry that I never went looking for you. I just didn't want to risk you getting hurt because of me again." said Sam.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. It was mine. I should've listened to them. It would have made everything so much easier. You wouldn't have had to protect me so much and put your life on the line." said Tammy.

"It's my job Tammy. I am your big sister and even before you were my best friend and a sister to me. I would not have changed anything that I did for you. If I hadn't done it then I would have lost you. Then where would I be? This isn't your fault. And now you have a second chance with Brooke." said Sam.

"But..." said Tammy.

"I'm still going to be here for you no matter what Tammy. It's just complicated now." said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Tammy, "Brooke wants you to come home. She misses you so much."

Sam sat down along with Haley and Tammy.

"Sam is something going on? If you need anything you know that I'm here for you. No matter if you are living with Brooke or not you are still my niece and I love you." said Haley.

"I know. It's nothing really just that everything changed when I moved in with Rebecca." said Sam.

"Why would you go there? She gave us up!" said Tammy angrily.

"She was only sixteen." said Sam.

"Not when she had me she wasn't. She was eighteen years old and didn't even live with her parents. She may have an excuse for giving you away but not me. The fact is she chose to give us up and now she just wants to all of a sudden be in your life Sam." said Tammy.

"Tammy did you ever think that maybe she could be different?" asked Sam.

"Has she?" asked Tammy.

Sam was quiet. She really didn't want to tell Tammy what was going on. She didn't want her to know that there mother was a drunk who beat on her sometimes. She didn't even want Haley or especially Brooke to know. For all she knew she didn't even really matter to Brooke anymore but she was glad that Brooke had Tammy and would keep her away from Rebecca no matter what so she couldn't get hurt too. All Sam wanted was to go home but she was scared. Rebecca said she could kill Brooke. Her boyfriend was a cop. He was nice. Sam loved it when he was there because that was the only time Rebecca was actually sober. She made Sam where long sleeve shirts so that he wouldn't notice the bruises. Sam sometimes thought that she should tell him what she was doing but why would he believe her after all this time?

"Answer my question." said Tammy.

"Tammy its complicated." said Sam.

"You keep saying that. Can't I get just a straight answer with no vagueness or lying? Please." asked Tammy.

"We don't know what she was like before so I can't say if she's changed or not." said Sam.

"Oh my goodness." said Tammy frustrated.

"Sam is something wrong?" asked Haley.

Sam was quiet.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam.

"We have to tell Brooke. Both of you." said Haley.

"I'm not staying there if that is what you are getting at." said Sam.

"No one is going to make you stay Sam. We can't make you do something you just don't want to do." said Haley.

"Even if it is the right thing." mumbled Tammy.

"You just don't understand Tammy. You can't. You are only fourteen years old." said Sam.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore. I want to go back to class. Sam I don't know what happened to you but you changed. I remember when you actually told me the truth. We told each other everything and you didn't treat me like I was an idiot." said Tammy, "Haley I'll see you after school. I'll be okay at lunch."

"Okay." said Haley.

Tammy stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tammy wait." said Sam.

"What?" said Tammy.

Tammy was so mad at Sam at that moment she was being so stupid. Tammy knew that Sam was hiding something, there was no doubt about it. She just wouldn't freaking tell her and that's what she hated. Sam wasn't the same person anymore. She wasn't acting like the person who protected her all those years.

"I'm sorry." said Sam sadly, "I don't want to fight."

"Then tell me what's wrong Sam. I want to help you." said Tammy.

"I want to Tammy but I can't." said Sam.

Tammy left the classroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Tammy stabbed her plate with her fork. Layden and Alex were just starring at her confused. Tammy was so pissed off. She was a completely different person then she was in biology class. Layden elbowed Alex, signaling for her to say something.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alex.

"No why would you think that anything was wrong?" asked Tammy as she stabbed her plate.

"Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are inflicting world war three on a paper plate and you haven't even ate anything." said Layden.

Layden carefully took the plate and fork away from her.

"Hey!" said Tammy.

"What's up Tammy?" asked Alex again.

Tammy sighed.

"My sister is acting so weird. She's lying to me and I know it." said Tammy.

"Siblings always lie." said Layden looking at Alex.

Alex gave him a dirty look.

"But its different with me and Sam. She always tells me everything." said Tammy.

"You think she's in trouble?" Alex.

"Yes and I want to help her but I can't if I don't know what's going on." said Tammy, "I just found her. I can't lose her again."

"Tammy you won't lose her." said Layden.

"How can you be sure?" asked Tammy.

"Because no matter how much I get on Alex's nerves or vice versa. No secret could, no matter how big could ever make us turn against each other. And I would fight for her even if she didn't want me too. So you and Sam are going to be okay. We will help you help her if that's what it takes." said Layden.

"Thanks. That means a lot." said Tammy.

"What are friends for?" asked Alex.

Tammy was happy that she had Alex and Layden to talk to. They really made her feel good. She was still worried about Sam though. Sam was her sister for goodness sake.

"Hey there is a party tonight. It could take your mind off of all of everything." said Layden.

"Don't high school parties usually occur around drugs and alcohol?" asked Tammy.

"You just don't take it. We never do." said Alex.

"I'll think about it." said Tammy.

Tammy, Alex and Layden exchanged numbers before the bell rang and they ad to go to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the day Haley, Sam, and Tammy met up by Haley's car. Tammy wasn't really speaking much. They all got in the car and began to drive to Brooke's house.

"You going to talk to me?" asked Sam.

"Of course I am but I'm just a little ticked right now." said Tammy.

"So how was your guys' first day of school?" asked Haley trying to change the subject.

"Actually pretty good." said Tammy.

"And you Sam?" asked Haley.

"It was okay." said Sam.

Haley was amazed that no matter how long she hadn't seen Sam she still had the same attitude. She wasn't much of an explainer and was one of the most stubborn people ever. But Haley could tell that there were things that were different about her. She was more closed off now and she wasn't as spunky as she had been before. She seemed lost and hurt.

Haley was really worried about her. She couldn't help but think that Rebecca was at fault here in some way. Haley didn't know whether she felt that way because she had taken her niece away or because she just truly didn't trust her.

* * *

Brooke starred at the clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and she couldn't wait for Tammy to come home. She had called Julian, well technically it wasn't calling because she hung up once she heard his voice but it was closer than she had since he left. Eventually she would find the courage to have a conversation with him and apologize for what she did.

Brooke wondered how Tammy's first day went. She couldn't wait for her to tell her all about it at dinner when she came back from hanging out with Haley. Brooke was also looking forward to spending some time with Jamie. She missed it.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell and rushed to the door. She opened it and stopped in her tracks, starring at the person at the door.

"Sam.." said Brooke.

* * *

**There you all go.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review.**


	9. 6 Too good to be true

**Hey everyone here is chapter 6. **

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy**

**PS: Thanks to othlvr16 for the idea of making Rebecca a drunk.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Too good to be true**

_Brooke wondered how Tammy's first day went. She couldn't wait for her to tell her all about it at dinner when she came back from hanging out with Haley. Brooke was also looking forward to spending some time with Jamie. She missed it._

_Suddenly she heard the doorbell and rushed to the door. She opened it and stopped in her tracks, starring at the person at the door._

_"Sam.." said Brooke._

_

* * *

_

"Hey." said Sam quietly.

Sam looked up at her mother. This was the first person that ever showed that they gave even the slightest crap about her. She was her savior in more than one way. She took her in when no one else and cared for her. She was the reason tat Sam learned to trust again and let people in. But Sam had left her and for what. The person who was the fault that she was so messed up from the beginning. Sam knew that Rebecca was the woman who gave birth to her but she was not her mother. Sam wanted to come home. She wanted Brooke to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But Sam was hurting and confused. She had made the biggest mistake of her life and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Come in." said Brooke.

Sam and Tammy went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Brooke turned back to Haley who was standing in the doorway looking at Sam and Tammy. She couldn't imagine what was going through her best friends head at the moment. She knew that more than anything Brooke wanted Sam to come home. She just hoped that she wouldn't push Tammy to the side to have that.

"So what's this about?" asked Brooke.

"You'll have to talk to them. Good luck. I have to pick up Jamie from school. How about we save the whole bonding thing until tomorrow so you three can talk about everything." said Haley.

"Okay. Thanks Hales." said Brooke, "I can't believe she's really here."

Haley gave a small smile.

"Well I will call you later to see how everything goes."said Haley, "Good luck."

Haley gave Sam a quick hug before and waived goodbye to Tammy and Sam. They waived goodbye back. Haley walked back to her car and Brooke closed the door. Brooke walked over to the table and sat down.

"So how was your two first day of school?" asked Brooke.

"Fine." said Sam.

"It was good." said Tammy.

"That's good. So what is it that you two have to tell me apparently? asked Brooke.

"Sam is my sister. Its the real reason I ran away and ended up at your store. I found out she was staying and I wanted to find her so I could tell her that I was her little sister but she already knew. Plus I didn't know about what had happened between you guys so I was going to wait a while before asking you where Sam went. I knew you were hurting so I didn't want to hurt you any more. I didn't mean to keep it from you but I didn't know if you would believe me or not." said Tammy.

"Tammy of course I would have believed you. Why wouldn't I? Yes I was a little upset but that doesn't mean that i don't care. Remember what you said about the trust thing. Well that goes both ways." said Brooke, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." said Tammy.

"Sam how come you never mentioned that you had a little sister?" asked Brooke.

"Because I knew that you would try to look for her." said Sam.

"The wife of the bad couple I was with when...Well the wife works in the group home I was in." said Tammy.

"Yeah if you went looking then it would have got back to her and she would find out where Tammy was and possibly kill her." said Sam.

"I could have helped you somehow Sam." argued Brooke.

"Like you did when you told me to leave even though I didn't want to. Even though all I wanted was for you to adopt me. Even though I always told you that you were mom and I didn't care for Rebecca." said Sam.

"You didn't say that then Sam. You can't blame this all on me. You said you wanted to go. I never kicked you out." said Brooke, "But I know that I made the mistake of letting you go. I regret it everyday Sam. It's not the same without you here."

Those words hurt Tammy. She didn't feel like she meant anything now that Brooke was back. She knew that she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. Sam had been there first. Tammy sort of felt like the third wheel, the forgotten one.

"I want to come home." said Sam with tears in her eyes but I just can't leave Rebecca now." said Sam, "You taught me better than that."

"Well can you at least answer my phone calls once in a while. Why are you blocking me out Sam?" asked Brooke.

"Because I was mad at you Brooke and I still am. One day you will truly understand why. For now I can't tell you." said Sam.

Sam wanted to protect Brooke from Rebecca. She didn't want to lose her. She couldn't. It would brake her. She tried to stay strong and not make eye contact with Brooke. Brooke had always been able to sense what was going on with her but she guessed that that quality had faded considering how long they hadn't seen each other. Sam missed Brooke everyday but Brooke couldn't rescue her this time.

"You remember when we first met?" asked Sam.

"How can I forget?" said Brooke smiling.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Legally, yes, but it is so not gonna happen. Where are my designs?" asked Brooke angrly._

_"In the cabinet." said Millie_

_"Okay. I want you to lock it. Change the passwords on the computer again. She's not getting anywhere near the new line. And when I show it to the board and explain to them that I am the one who closed the deal on "Baby Brooke", her little reign of terroris gonna be over, my friend.I'm sorry. We're gonna fight her, Millie. Me and you together... We're gonna fight her." said Brooke_

_"Yeah. Um, the thing is..." Millie tried to explain_

_ "Not today." says Brooke cutting off Millie. _

_She goes towards a customer angry._

_"Can I help you with something?" asked Brooke_

_"Uh, no thanks."_

_"I have to be honest with you. I really don't think that's your best color." _

_"What?" asked Sam._

_" The top you just stole from me." Brooke pointed out._

_" Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." lied Sam._

_Sam starts to go away but Brooke tears away a clothe of her backpack._

_"Really?" said Brooke catching Sam's bluff._

_"What are you doing?" asked Sam._

_"Shop lifts much?" asked Brooke in return._

_"Look, I didn't... I didn't mean to." Sam tried to explain._

_"You didn't mean to? Okay. You're gonna need to come with me." said Brooke_

_The girl pushes away Brooke on a display stand._

_"Get off me, bitch!" yelled Sam._

_" Brooke, are you okay?" asked Milicent._

_"It is just not my frigging day." said Brooke._

_(end flashback)_

_

* * *

_

Sam and Brooke laughed. Sam had been so hard headed back then. She was mad at the world and took it out on everyone no matter if they were trying to help her or not. She just didn't care. That was until she met Brooke. Brooke helped her transform into the person she was today. Too bad that that person was slowly fading away. Rebecca was tearing her down little by little and she couldn't do anything.

"Good time's." said Brooke.

"Yeah." smiled Sam.

"Um I am going to go and relax." said Tammy

She got no answer.

Tammy had had enough. She got up and went over to Sam's room. She wasn't surprised that they didn't even notice. She just needed to get away. Tammy looked around the room. She had never been in there before. It was homey she had to admit but it wasn't for her. Brooke had saved it for Sam when she returned and Tammy knew that Sam would come back. She was positive of that.

Tammy took out her phone and texted Alex. She asked her wen the party was going to start. There was no way that she would be staying in Brooke's any longer than necessary. Brooke and Sam probably wouldn't even notice that she was gone. She hated to admit that she was jealous of her own sister but t wasn't fair. Tammy just wanted Brooke to realize that she was there too.

Alex texted her back saying that it was in an hour. Tammy told her to get Layden and meet her at the Rivercourt in ten minutes. Tammy fixed her hair and opened Sam's window. She stepped out onto the lawn and began to walk towards the Rivercourt leaving the safety of her home behind.

When she got to the Rivercourt Layden and Alex were sitting under a tree. Tammy walked over and sat beside laid down and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Sam came to the house so that we could tell Brooke that she's my sister. That doesn't bother me because we had to do that eventually. I mean she does deserve to know the truth. But they started talking and soon it was like I wasn't even there. They were so caught up that they didn't hear me or see me when I left. The still don't know." said Tammy.

"Tammy c'mon you have to cut Brooke some slack. You said that Sam has been gone for almost a year. They were just catching up." said Alex.

"But don't think that Brooke doesn't care about you because she would not have taken you in if she didn't yet here you are. She loves you Tammy. Even more now because you and Sam are sisters. But she love you mostly for being you." said Layden.

"I just want her to notice me." said Tammy.

"She does Tammy." said Alex.

"Look I just want to go to the party and take my mind off of all of this. It is driving me crazy. Can we just go? Please?" asked Tammy.

Layden and Alex just looked at each other. They began to walk towards where the party was going to be. They were unaware of the trouble they were getting themselves into. Tammy felt her phone vibrate. She had gotten a text from Haley.

_"You okay? How's everything going?" Haley texted_

_"Swell." replied Tammy._

_"Are Brooke and Sam at each others necks yet?" asked Haley._

_"Nope its like she never left." Tammy wrote._

Tammy closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She wasn't in the mood to text Haley anymore or anyone for that matter. All she wanted was too have some fun now. She didn't even realize that she was supposed to take her meds in a half hour.

* * *

Sam and Brooke laughed. They were having fun catching up even though there still was that tenseness that lingered as they continued their conversation. They remembered the old times when everything was just a little less complicated. The time when they were a family and they felt that nothing could tear them apart.

"So how is it with Rebecca?" asked Brooke.

That was the billion dollar question . She wondered if she did tell Brooke what was going on would it make any difference. Would it save her or make things worse? Honestly she didn't think anything could get worse but she kept that to herself. Karma had a way of coming turning around on her just when she though she was happy. But she knew that no matter ow hard everything was for her she had to fight it, for Tammy. Tammy was back in her life and she wasn't going to lose her again, not like before, and she was definitely not going to let Tammy anywhere near Rebecca. She would never get the chance to hurt her sister. Tammy was safe now with Brooke. She hoped it stayed that way.

"It's okay." lied Sam, "There are rules that I have to follow as anywhere else and I have an early curfew but other than that it is just peachy."

"Well that's good I guess. So you're happy then?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah." said Sam looking away.

That was the biggest lie ever. She was absolutely miserable. She couldn't stand her life now. She hated every moment of every second of the day. Each day it got worse and each day she became more numb and isolated. Rebecca fed off of this and just kept on. She didn't care. No wonder she had given Sam and Tammy away. She was a dead beat drunk.

"Sam what's up? I mean your acting weird." said Brooke.

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Sam.

"Really than why won't you look at me for more than a second?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke I have to go. I have to do stuff." said Sam.

"Like what?" asked Brooke curiously.

Sam didn't pay attention to her. She looked at the seat next to her and Tammy wasn't there. She saw Tammy get up and heard her say that she was going to relax but she still hadn't come back. Brooke looked too.

"Where did Tammy go?" asked Brooke.

"Wow Brooke." said Sam," She said that she was going to relax and she went in my room but she is still not back yet."

Brooke looked over at the clock. Brooke kept track of Tammy's medicine. She didn't want a replay of what had happened when Brooke had first met her. She had been a mess. Brooke knew somewhat about Diabetes. She knew that if a person didn't take their insulin that eventually they could go into a coma and die. Brooke was not going to let that happen, ever.

"It's time for her to take her medicine" said Brooke

Brooke and Sam got up and went over to Sam's room. They opened the door and Tammy was not there. The window was wide open.

She's gone." said Sam.

Sam suddenly became worried. Tammy was out there somewhere all alone. Tree Hill was a good place but the creepos tended to come out at night. Sam knew that first hand from her times when she slept in a car in the auto shop class of her high school. Brooke didn't know what to think. She didn't understand why Tammy would just up and leave. She knew that Tammy wasn't like that no matter how mush she seamed to rebel against her at times. She knew that this place was her home and it was safe.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**I will update as soon as I can**

**Review**


	10. 7 secrets

**Hey everyone here is chapter 7.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

Tammy, Alex, and Layden walked into the party. There were people already drunk and high as a horse. Tammy promised herself she wouldn't drink or smoke anything, not even water because she knew that people loved to put roofies in girls drinks. She suddenly had a bad feeling about being there. She told herself that she had nothing to feel guilty about. She wasn't Brooke's responsibility. Brooke wasn't her mother or anything to her. She couldn't tell her what to do.

"You sure you don't want to at least call Brooke and tell her that you are okay?" asked Alex.

"You should she's probably worried." said Layden.

"I'm not her kid what's there to worry about. I just want to have fun so if you two are going to bring me down then I am going to have it alone." said Tammy, "Are you guys in or out?"

"Were in I guess. We can't just leave you alone here." said Alex.

"Okay then let's have some fun." said Tammy.

Tammy looked around for something to do. She saw people dancing, smoking, playing bear pong, and doing other crazy and illegal stuff considering that everyone was well below twenty one years old. She was starting to feel the effects of not taking her medicine but she pushed it all away. She knew that she was being an absolute idiot but she did not care.

"How about we dance?" said Layden.

"Okay." said Tammy.

Layden, Tammy, and Alex joined everyone else at the part who were dancing. They were having a ball. Some guy came up to Alex, Layden, and Tammy. He just looked at Tammy. Tammy stopped dancing.

"Can I help you?" asked Tammy, "You know its really not polite."

"Hmm polite, never heard of the word. I like to think of myself as a rough around the edges kind of guy." said the guy.

"Well is their a point to all this?" asked Tammy.

"You wanna dance?" asked the guy.

"I already am. Just not with you." said Tammy.

"So you won't dance with me but you will dance with two nobody's." said the guy.

"These are my friends. I think you need to go find someone else to talk to." said Tammy.

"Yeah buddy. Either you go away or I make you go away." said Layden.

The guy gave Tammy a dirty look and walked away. Tammy couldn't believe that that had just happened to her. There were some crazy people in Tree Hill. Tammy had to admit that. She felt her phone vibrate for like the fifth time and took out her phone. She had two text messages from Haley and three from Brooke. She read them.

Haley: _Tammy where are you? Brooke and Sam are worried out of their mind. You have to go home. _

_ Tammy you need to get to Brooke's. You can be mad about whatever you want but you cannot do this to yourself._

Brooke: _Where are you Tammy? Why did you run off like that?_

_ YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR MEDS COME HOME_

_ Tammy I'm worried about you honey. Please come home. Please._

Tammy just put the phone. She knew it was wrong to be doing what she was doing but it wasn't right for Brooke to be doing what she had either. Tammy wasn't stupid. She understood what she was doing to herself and the people who cared about her but she didn't want Brooke to care about her. Brooke wanted Sam there not her. Now she could have that because Tammy was not going back.

"Tammy we should get out of here." said Alex.

"Okay then go ahead but I am staying." said Tammy.

"It's getting too out of hand here Tammy. You should just go home to Brooke and talk to her, work everything out." said Layden.

"That's not my home and I don't have to work anything out. This is all her fault anyway. I don't want to be there anymore. She is not my mother. She is nothing to me." argued Tammy.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Alex, "you look really sick."

"I'm fine. Just go and leave me alone." said Tammy.

Tammy walked away from Alex and Layden. She was acting so weird and it shocked them. She hadn't been like that when they first started talking to her in biology but after she had left the class early everything had went south. They both could tell that something was wrong with her physically too. She was getting really pale.

"What do we do?" asked Alex.

"We have to go to Brooke's and tell her that Tammy is here and that she needs her." said Layden, "She's going to get hurt if she doesn't go home."

"That's a good idea except for the fact that we don't know where it is." said Alex.

"I saw her sneak out of a window down the street when we were at the river court." said Layden.

* * *

Brooke sat at the kitchen table with her phone in her hand. Sam was pacing around the room. They had decided to wait a little bit before they started driving around, just in case she happened to come home. Brooke was worried. It was obvious that Tammy was ignoring her text messages. Brooke was really worried. Tammy was almost two hours late for taking her medicine. She was in danger.

"Okay I can't take this anymore. We have to go look for her Brooke. Sitting here waiting is obviously not going to work. She's sick Brooke we have to find her." said Sam.

"C'mon. I will call Haley and see if she could come over and wait here just in case." said Brooke.

"I'll get one of her shots." said Sam.

Sam went in Tammy's book bag. She found the needles. She noticed that their was a bear on the sofa. She walked closer and she could see exactly what bear it was. It was the one that she had given her. Sam picked up the bear and hugged it tight to her chest as the tears began to fall. She felt like a failure. Time and time again she tried to protect Tammy and time and time again Tammy got hurt. Tammy suffered because she couldn't hold up to her responsibility. She felt like a horrible sister.

Brooke called Haley and impatiently waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Did you find her?" asked Haley.

"No she still hasn't come home. Me and Sam are going out to fin her. Can you come to the house just in case she comes back when we are gone?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke I will be right there." said Haley, "And Brooke don't worry you are going to find Tammy."

"I hope so Hales." said Brooke.

Brooke hung up the phone. She saw Sam hugging the teddy bear. She walked over and put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"She'll be okay." said Brooke.

Sam pushed Brooke's hand away.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine." said Sam wiping the tears away and putting the teddy bear back on the sofa.

Brooke was thrown aback by Sam's actions. Sam didn't even look at her. They walked to the car and got in. Brooke started the car and began to drive. Layden and Alex were running down the street. Layden ran into the middle of the street and waived for Brooke to stop the caar. Brooke slammed on the breaks and got out of her car.

"Are you freaking crazy kid?" asked Brooke furious.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm Layden and this is my sister Alex. We are Tammy's friends." said Layden.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Brooke.

"We went to a party but things started to get a little crazy and we decided to leave but she wouldn't. She's kind of mad at you. Both of you" said Alex.

"She looked really sick." added Layden.

"Where is the party?" asked Sam impatiently.

"55 Macarthur street." said Alex.

"We want to come with you." said Layden.

"You guys should really get home." said Brooke.

"She's our friend and considering that she's mad at you two at least she will talk us." said Alex

"Fine get in." said Brooke.

They all got in the car and Brooke drove to the party.

* * *

Tammy was feeling really tired and sick. She walked into the backyard away from the noise of the party. Suddenly she felt woozy and threw up by a tree. She heard someone come up behind her and put their arms around her waist. She turned around. It was the guy that had tried to get her to dance with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Tammy dizzy.

"Helping you out. You seam to be a little drunk." said the guy.

"I'm not drunk get away from me." said Tammy.

"Why? I though we could have some fun." said the guy.

The guy pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her. Tammy pushed the guy away.

"Leave me alone." said Tammy.

The guy pushed her against the tree. Tammy was scared. She wished she had never ran away from Brooke's. This was her punishment. All she wanted was for Brooke and Sam to show up. She missed them and she needed them. The guy began to feel up on her. She was getting more and more tired buy the second but fought to stay awake.

"Stop!" yelled Tammy.

The guy slapped her.

"Shut up you stupid Bitch!" the guy yelled at her.

"HEY!" yelled a voice behind the guy.

Layden, Brooke, Alex and Sam were running over. The guy let Tammy go. He walked towards Layden.

"Back off Dude." said the guy.

Layden punched the guy in the face and he fell on the floor knocked out. Tammy was on the floor leaning against the tree unconscious. They all rushed to her side.

"Tammy oh my gosh." said Alex.

"Tammy honey wake up." said Brooke, "Sam give her the shot."

Sam took the shot out of her pocket and gave it to Tammy. She still wasn't awake.

"Okay we have to get her to the house so she can rest up." said Brooke.

Layden picked Tammy up. She stirred a little. She was getting some of the color back in her cheeks. Layden carried her back to the car. Layden sat in the front with Brooke. Alex sat in the back with Sam and Tammy.

"Why is she mad at us?" asked Sam holding Tammy.

"That is not for us to tell you. You have to ask her about this." said Alex.

"She really loves you Brooke I can tell you that and Sam the way she talks about you, your like her role model." said Layden.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes. She cares about you two so much. She's just scared and lost." said Layden.

The car was quiet for the rest of the ride to Alex and Layden's house. When they got there Alex and Layden got out of the car, thanked Brooke and went into the house. They both changed into their pajamas. Their dad wouldn't be home until at least one in the morning. Alex walked into Layden's room and sat on his bed. He was organizing his gym bag.

"So when are you going to tell Tammy that you have a crush on her?" asked Alex.

Alex knew her brother so well. From when he first saw Tammy he got all weird. She knew that he really liked her because he didn't try any stupid pick-up lines or try to act cool. He just acted like himself. Honestly she had no problem with it. Having her friend go out with her brother would be kind of cool she guessed. Plus she knew that Tammy liked Layden also and Tammy deserved to be happy.

"I don't know what your talking about." said Layden rummaging around his bag nervously.

"Yes you do." argued Alex.

"No I don't." denied Layden.

"Okay I'll tell you what. If you can look me in the eyes or even at me and tell me that I am wrong then I will back off." said Alex.

Layden sighed.

"I can't." said Layden turning to his twin.

Layden hated how well his sister knew him sometimes. Although he did like the fact that it went both ways. Alex was right. He did have a crush on Tammy. He thought she was different then other girls. She didn't lie or try and be someone that she wasn't and he liked that she got shy sometimes.

"I knew it." said Alex proudly, "So..?"

"I don't know Alex. I mean right now she's going through some stuff and I don't want to push it. Plus I don't even know if she feels the same way about me. What if she doesn't? I am going to look like a complete idiot." said Layden.

"And what if your wrong and she does like you. Then you are going to feel like an idiot too." said Alex.

"I just want to get to know her more first before I decide to ask her out or anything." said Layden

Layden thought back to the party. When he had seen that guy all over Tammy he flipped and when the guy had slapped her he had wanted to beat the crap out of him. He knew that Tammy had a troubled past. He could tell by the way she acted. The way she jumped when she heard loud noises and was quiet a lot and wouldn't talk about certain things. Layden wanted to help her. He was determined to because she deserved it and even if she never did feel the same way about her he would still fight to protect her and for her because she was worth it.

* * *

Brooke laid Tammy on Sam's bed. She sat beside her and stroked her hair. She was relieved that Tammy was home and safe now but they were going to have to have a long talk in the morning. For now she was just happy that she was okay. When she had seen that guy on Tammy she had wanted to kill him. She didn't understand why there were people in the world like that guy who hurt innocent people. It just made no sense to her.

Tanny looked so peaceful sleeping. Brooke couldn't help but worry about what was going on with her and why she was mad at her and Sam. Whatever it was she knew that it had to be bad or else Tammy would have never left without taking her meds. Brooke tried to think of what it could possibly be.

"Is she okay?" asked Sam at the door.

Brooke turned towards Sam. She got up and they went to the kitchen. Brooke closed Sam's door. She didn't want Tammy to wake up yet. She needed to rest.

"Well she's sleeping. I wanna say that we got her the medicine in time but I really can't. We will just have to wait and see what happens." said Brooke.

"I want to kill him." said Sam.

"Who?" asked Brooke.

"The guy that hurt Tanny at the party. I know who he is. Richard Thomas. He likes to mess with the freshman and sophomore girls at parties because they are younger and more naive. I heard rumors of him slipping girls roofies. If he did anything to her." said Sam.

Sam's hands were in fists. She was angry. Richard had hurt her little sister. She wanted to get back at him and make him feel sorry for what he did. Brooke saw how she was acting and gently took Sam's hands in hers.

"Sam, Tammy is okay now. I am sure that he didn't do that to her because you know as well as I do that Tammy would never drink anything at some random party. She is safe now. She is a smart kid just like her big sister. Remember what Layden said. You are her role model. How do you think hurting some worthless piece of trash and getting sent away will effect Tammy? She needs you." said Brooke.

Sam knew that Brooke was right. Tammy needed her. She had a lot of time to make up for in Tammy's life and she couldn't do that in juvi. She had to try and be better for Tammy. She had to be how she was before she changed, before she left to be with Rebecca. Sam didn't want that for Tammy. She didn't want her to ever know Rebecca. She would not let her suffer too.

Brooke looked at Sam who was in a daze. She hugged Sam. Sam was caught off guard and flinched. Brooke was confused. She knew that something was seriously wrong with Sam. Sam had never ever so much as been afraid of anything that Brooke did, especially hug her and yet she had just flinched.

"Sam what was that? Are you okay?" asked Brooke worried.

Sam didn't answer.

"Sam talk to me baby. Please. I love you Sam. Nothing is different. I still want to be here for you, i still am here for you. No matter what you will always have me. I will never leave you. I can help you Sam. Please let me" said Brooke.

"I have to go." said Sam, "Tell Tammy I will call her in the morning. I got her number out of your cell."

"Sam you don't have to leave." said Brooke, "You can come home."

"I can't. I'm sorry." said Sam.

With that Sam left leaving Brooke alone in her house. She felt like she was losing Sam all over again. She had seen Sam for the first time in over a year and already Sam was trying to avoid her and leave. Brooke knew deep down that this was because she wan't hers anymore. But seeing her leave again brought it all back.

* * *

Sam walked into Rebecca's house quietly. It was already dark and odds are she was passed out in her room asleep. Sam would have climbed through her bedroom window but Rebecca had sealed it shut when she had tried to run away. When she had first tried to go back home to Brooke, her real mom. Sam tried to be as quiet as possible. She knew that if Rebecca woke up she was going to get it bad. Sam made her way through the dark living room tip toeing. She didn't notice the beer bottle on the floor and accidentally kicked it. It slid across the floor and crashed into one of the legs of the wooden coffee table in the living room. The bottle broke. Sam saw the light go on and Rebecca staggered drunk into the living room.

"Where the hell were you?" she asked pointing at Sam with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"I was with some friends. I just lost track of time. I am really sorry." said Sam.

"LIAR!" yelled Rebecca.

Rebecca through the bottle across the room and it broke against the wall. She grabbed Sam by the hair. Sam cried in pain. She could smell all the alcohol on Rebecca and she knew that there was absolutely no way to reason with her. She was going to hurt again.

"YOU WERE WITH HER!" yelled Rebecca gripping Sam'a hair tight.

"No I wasn't I swear. You're hurting me. Please stop." pleaded Sam.

Rebecca through Sam to the floor and began to kick her. Sam tried to protect herself from getting any broken ribs or anything. She was scared of Rebecca. She hated that. She hated that she was so damn weak. If Tammy knew how she was now she wouldn't want anything to do with her. She wouldn't love her anymore and neither would Brooke. She had lied strait to Brooke's face. How could she ever forgive her for that?

"Brooke..." cried Sam.

"Brooke can't save you now." said Rebecca as she kicked Sam again.

* * *

**There you go**

**I hope you all liked it**

**Tell me whatcha think.**

**Review**


	11. 8 The next morning

**Hey everyone here is chapter 8**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: I just started another story called This is Our town so if you are interested check it out and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The morning after**

Brooke had sat by Tammy's bed all night. She had wanted to make sure that she was okay. Tammy had been tossing and turning all through the night but still had not woken up and Brooke was a little worried. She looked at the clock and it was seven in the morning. She contemplated on whether or not she should send Tammy to school or not. She wanted to let Tammy rest. She had had a rough night and they both had a lot to talk about. Brooke wasn't as mad as she had been the previous night. She was just scared. She didn't want Tammy to ever run off like that again. Tammy wasn't dumb she knew exactly what she was doing when she left without her meds.

Tammy began to stir. When she opened her eyes she got scared. She began to freak out and pulled her knees to her chest sitting with her back against the backboard. Brooke was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Where am I?" asked Tammy scared.

"It's okay Tammy. You're safe. You're home." said Brooke.

Tammy was quiet. She put her face in her arms as the tears began to fall. She had been terrified the night before. But when Sam, Brooke, Layden, and Alex had showed up she knew that she was going to be okay. That guy had reminded her of her foster dad. She didn't remember a lot of the previous night but she did remember him.

Brooke saw Tammy begin to cry and she tried to hug her. Tammy moved away. She stood up.

"You should have left me there." said Tammy angrily.

"Tammy you were in trouble." said Brooke.

"I don't want to be here. I hate you." said Tammy, "That's why I left."

"That's not a reason Tammy. Why are you mad at me and Sam? Why did you run off?" asked Brooke.

"Because." said Tammy.

"Because why?" asked Brooke impatiently.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. ALL YOU WANTED WAS FOR SAM TO COME BACK!" yelled Tammy beginning to cry again.

Brooke went over to Tammy. Tammy went to turn away from her but this time Brooke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. At first Tammy tried to get away but Brooke held onto her as she settled. She hugged Brooke back crying into her shoulder. Brooke rubbed her back lightly as she began to calm down.

When Brooke was sure that Tammy had calmed down enough she let her go. She led Tammy back to the bed and they both sat down.

"You were ignoring me." said Tammy, "I felt that because Tammy was back it would mean you didn't want me anymore. I don't want to feel like the third wheel Brooke. I don't want to stay here if you're not even going to pay attention to me. I only came to Tree Hill to find Sam anyway."

"Tammy I'm sorry that I was ignoring you but you need to listen to me for a second. I just was happy to see Sam after so long. I did not mean to make you feel like I don't care about you because that is not true at all." said Brooke.

"I'm sorry fro running off." said Tammy.

"I know but Tammy even if you were mad at me and Sam, which you still haven't told me why Sam, why would you do that to yourself. You could have died from not taking your medicine and going to that party Tammy, especially alone." said Brooke.

"I know I messed up. I payed for it though." said Tammy.

"What? Tammy that part wasn't your fault. He was a creep." said Brooke.

Tammy shuddered at the memory. She kept replaying when Layden had knocked that guy out. She had to thank him when she got to school. He had saved her and so did Alex. She was happy to have two good friends like them. She also had to apologize for being such a bitch when they were just trying to look out for her.

"So why are you mad at Sam?" asked Brooke.

"Because she is hiding something Brooke. She isn't happy with Rebecca I know that for certain. Sam tries to stay strong for everyone. She won't tell us if something is wrong with her because she won't want us to worry. But I know that something is going on with her." said Tammy.

"I tried to ask her but she wouldn't talk to me. She just said she had to leave." said Brooke.

"Sam has never been one to involve other people in her problems." said Tammy.

"So you really are Sam's sister?" asked Brooke.

"Yes I am. She was the first person that ever cared about me. I was trying to protect her so I never told her. I regretted it but I thought I was doing the right thing. I have spent the last two years looking for her. I found out that you were fostering her and came to Tree Hill. I didn't know that she wasn't with you anymore until Jamie told me." said Tammy.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off. Tammy looked over at the alarm clock.

"Well I should start getting ready for school." said Tammy.

"Are you sure? I mean you could stay home for today and we could hang out just you and me." said Brooke.

"No I have to go get that education right?" said Tammy with a smile, "Besides I need to talk to Layden and Alex and Sam."

"Tell Layden and Alex thanks for me okay." said Brooke, "Speaking of which. Is there anything I should be worried about with you and Layden?"

"No!. We are just friends sheesh. I just met the guy." said Tammy, "And besides if there was I would not be having this conversation with you. It's just not comfortable. So go."

"You're kicking me out." said Brooke pretending to be hurt.

"Just go. I have to get dressed before Haley gets here." laughed Tammy, "Oh which reminds me I have to talk to her too."

Tammy sighed.

"Yeah good luck with that." said Brooke.

Brooke left the room and Tammy got dressed. When she finished she went to the kitchen. Brooke was making coffee.

"Hey do you want me to make you something really quick for breakfast?" asked Brooke.

"No its okay. I am really not even that hungry." said Tammy, "I will wait until lunch. I have a granola bar in my bag if anything."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tammy took a deep breath and went to open the door. She saw Haley and looked down feeling guilty. But to her surprise instead of yelling Haley hugged her.

"If you ever ever do that again I will get Brooke to ground you for life. Do you hear me?" asked Haley.

"Yes Mrs. Scott." said Tammy smiling.

Haley rolled her eyes at Tammy. Tammy got her bag and began to walk out the door giving Brooke a hug before heading for the car. She got in the back with Jamie who turned away from her. Tammy was confused. She didn't understand why Jamie was so mad at her.

"What did I do?" asked Tammy.

"Why did you run off? That wasn't fair. I told you that Brooke and everyone was already having problems. Why would you go and practically get yourself killed? You had everyone worried." said Jamie.

"Jamie I'm sorry I didn't think. Its complicated." said Tammy.

"No it's not. You just make it complicated. You complain about wanting to find Sam and having a family or whatever and you go and pull this. Brooke was going crazy. My mom was too." said Jamie.

"Jamie you have to let me explain." said Tammy.

"What? There is nothing that you can say that will make what you did any better." said Jamie.

"Sam came to the house. Her and Brooke were talking. She was so caught up with Sam that it was like I wasn't even there. Jamie I feel like once, if ever, Sam comes back then that's it for me. I will be right back where I started from. It may not make what I did right but its the truth." said Tammy, "Not that you would understand."

Tammy got out of the car before Jamie could say anything. Brooke and Haley looked at her.

"Can you give me a ride?" Tammy asked Brooke.

"What happened?" asked Brooke.

"Apparently I did." said Tammy.

Jamie opened the car door. He regretted being so mean to Tammy when he hadn't even known the full story of what had happened. He was just fed up with everything too. Lately everyone was always sad or depressed. He just wanted everything to be back to normal. He wanted everyone to be happy again.

"Tammy I'm sorry." said Jamie.

"No okay. I am sick and tired of being blamed for everything! I hate it all. That's why I stopped swimming. I knew how okay. I just wanted it to stop. I'm sorry." said Tammy as she began to cry.

"Tammy..." said Brooke.

"Please don't. I'm going to walk to school. I will see you later." said Tammy.

Tammy turned and ran in the direction of the school. She could hear Brooke and Haley calling her name but she continued to run. When she got to school she saw Sam. She ran over to her. Sam turned to her. She had a cut on her lip and looked like she was in a large amount of pain. Tammy wiped her tears.

"Sam... What happened?" asked Tammy.

"I just fell. You know me. I'm such a klutz." said Sam smiling a little.

"You're lying to me again. This is why I am mad at you, because you won't talk to me. You won't let me help you like you always help me. You are so stubborn sometimes Sam. You're getting hurt and still you're covering up for her. I know that it was Rebecca, right?" said Tammy.

"You don't know what you're talking about." said Sam.

"Yes I do Sam. I am not a little kid anymore. I am not that little defenseless person. You can trust me. Or at least I though you could." said Tammy.

"What do you want from me Tammy?" Sam practically yelled.

"I want you to talk to me!" Tammy yelled back.

Sam was quiet. She knew that she was hurting Tammy as well as herself by not saying anything but she just couldn't find the courage to tell her what was really going on though she already had a pretty good idea. Tammy wasn't stupid. She was one of the few people who could see right through her. She knew when Sam was hiding things from her or lying. It had been like that forever.

"You promised me that no matter what happened in our lives we would stick together." said Tammy, "Guess that's just another lie."

"Tammy I was what twelve when we said that." said Sam.

"So that makes it okay to go back on now?" asked Tammy, "I can't do this right now Sam. I just found you and I don't want to lose you. But it doesn't seem like you care about it that much."

"Tammy I..." said Sam.

"Just STOP!" said Tammy angrily.

Tammy walked away from Sam leaving her standing there alone and shocked. Tammy walked right past Alex and Layden and into the girls bathroom. Alex called Tammy's name but she didn't answer. Alex looked back at Layden confused and concerned.

"I'll go talk to her." said Alex.

"Okay class starts in five minutes." said Layden.

Alex walked into the bathroom. She looked under the stalls but didn't see Tammy until she got to the space after the last stall. Tammy was sitting against the wall crying. Alex went and sat beside her. She put her arm around Tammy. Tammy leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

"What's wrong Tammy?" asked Alex.

"Everything is just so messed up. Sam's getting abused. Jamie acts like I am trying to ruin everyone's lives. Brooke just wants Sam back and I feel so confused and left out." said Tammy.

"None of that is you're fault first of all. Second, Jamie is just a little kid Tammy and from everything that you say has gone on with his family he is just alone. Third, you need to try and tell someone about Sam. She may not want to talk to you or say anything but you are her sister and she needs to be safe. And finally, Brooke loves you. You should have seen her yesterday. She was absolutely worried out of her mind, as was Sam. She loves both you and Sam the same but you have to cut her some slack. She hasn't seen Sam in how long?" asked Alex.

"Over a year." said Tammy.

"And she feels guilty about letting her go but that doesn't change how she feels about you. Plus you have to remember that Brooke is Sam's foster mom too." said Alex.

Tammy knew that what Alex was saying was true. It was just that this was the first time in a long time that she actually had someone who cared about her besides Sam. This was the first time she had a family.

"Alex I am so sorry that I was such a bitch to you and Layden. You guys were only trying to look out for me. I was just being really stubborn." said Tammy.

"It's okay Tammy. So are you okay though? I mean do you remember what happened?" asked Alex.

"Yes I do. And yeah I'm okay. Just wish I would have taken my meds before I left the house." said Tammy.

"Meds for what?" asked Alex.

"Diabetes." said Tammy.

"Oh." said Alex.

Tammy and Alex sat and talked for the whole period. When the bell rang they got up and walked out of the bathroom. They went by Layden's locker. He was putting his books away.

"Hey." said Layden.

"Hey." said Tammy smiling, "I just wanted to say thank you for last night. It meant a lot."

"No problem." said Layden, "What are friends for?"

Tammy hugged Layden. She wouldn't really admit it to anyone but she liked Layden. He was not like the other guys in school. He didn't act like he was the coolest person in the world or like he deserved for people to like and talk to him. He just acted like Layden and she loved that. She hoped that maybe one day they could go out or something. For now she was just happy to have him as a great friend.

"So your feeling better?" asked Layden.

"Yeah a lot better." said Tammy wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Well we better get going or were going to be late. I will give you two the work you missed in lunch. And how about tomorrow you come to class?" teased Layden.

Alex and Tammy looked at each other.

"We'll think about it." said Alex as Tammy shook her head sarcastically.

Layden finished getting his stuff from his locker and then he, Tammy, and Alex walked to class. Tammy had a smile on her face. She felt a lot better and could finally see that she had nothing to worry about. She finally had a home with Brooke. And Jamie and Haley were like family to her. She also made a promise to herself. She was going to save Sam no matter what it took.

* * *

**There you go chapter 7.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review.**


	12. 9 The Beach part 1

**Hey everyone here is chapter 9.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Woo! I am so HAPPY! We had a basketball game today and we won 36 to 9. Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Beach (part 1)**

The first week of school was finally over and Tammy couldn't be more happier. She liked school but it was good to finally get a day off to hang out with Brooke and the others. She had gotten permission to try and get Sam to come with them but of course she said no. Tammy knew that Sam had said she didn't want to go because if she had then Brooke would see her bruises for sure and her secret would be blown. That was exactly why Tammy had tried to make her go in the first place. Well that and she wanted to spend time with Sam. For the last couple of days she had been avoiding her and it was starting to tick her off.

"So you ready for a whole day of fun?" asked Brooke excited.

Brooke was glad that they were going to the beach. It would give her time to get to know Tammy better. It had been one week since she had moved in and Brooke couldn't imagine not knowing her. Tammy had been on edge for the past fee days because Sam had been avoiding her and lying to her. It was good to get a day that they could just relax. Tammy had been spending the last few days hanging out with Alex and Layden. They were at the house everyday and it was kind of like they lived there but Brooke didn't mind. She thought that they were good kids and good influences on Tammy. And she could even see that Tammy and Layden had crushes on each other. She didn't worry too much but she knew that if they ever decided to start dating she knew that that would change.

"Yeah." said Tammy happily.

"Do you have everything packed? Sunscreen? Towel? Insulin?" asked Brooke.

"Yeeesss Brooke. Gosh I am not two years old you know." Tammy practically whined.

"Shush." said Brooke, "I worry okay, sue me."

"I just might." joked Tammy.

Tammy got her bag and went out to the car. Tammy had made a mix tape for the ride to the beach on her iPod. She and Brooke were carpooling with Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. Quinn, Clay, and the twins were driving in another car. Tammy had met them a few days ago and thought that they were all pretty cool. Nathan was even helping her train for basketball season. She had decided to go out for the team and needed to practice if she was going to make the cuts which Brooke was sure that she would. Brooke said that once she made the team that she would be going to every single one of Tammy's games. It felt good that Tammy would have someone their rooting for her unlike she had ever had before.

Brooke put her bag in the trunk and got in the car. She started it and they began to drive. It was still a little dark out considering that it was only five in the morning. Tammy wasn't that tired. She connected her iPod to the radio.

"So what shall we listen to?" asked Tammy.

"I don't know. You pick." said Brooke.

Tammy searched her iPod for the perfect song. She didn't really have beach songs but had one song that was pretty close.

"I got the perfect song." said Tammy.

"Okay lets hear it." said Brooke

Tammy pressed play and the song California gurls by Katy Perry came on.

"Tammy you do realize that we live in North Carolina, right?" said Brooke

"What's your point?" asked Tammy, "It was the only 'beachyish' song I had."

"Beachyish?" laughed Brooke.

Tammy made a face and Brooke just shook her head. Tammy looked out the window. After a while of watching the trees pass by and listening to so Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne silently, she began to get sleepy. Soon enough she was out. Brooke looked over to her and smiled. She knew that Tammy was exhausted no matter how much she tried to deny it. She hadn't really been sleeping that well and she still wouldn't sleep in Sam's room but Brooke had an idea to change that.

* * *

When Brooke got to Haley's she got out of the car deciding to knock on the door rather then beep the horn so she wouldn't have to wake Tammy up. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mama someone's at the door!" Brooke heard Jamie yelling.

Haley opened the door.

"Aunt Brooke!" yelled Jamie as he ran to give her a hug.

"Hey buddy. Wow no floaties this year." said Brooke.

"Nope. I know how to swim now so mama says I don't need them." said Jamie proudly.

"Where's Tammy?" asked Haley.

"In the car sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up." said Brooke.

"Can we go to the beach now?" asked Jamie excited.

"Yes." said Haley.

Haley, Jamie, Nathan, and Brooke got all the stuff together and took it to the car. Nathan had the cooler and he and Haley had gotten food ready the night before. Jamie got in the back seat and buckled up in the middle. Nate didn't know that Tammy sleeping. He took the bag of ice and threw it on the floor to break it apart.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_Tammy hid in the back of closet praying that her foster dad wouldn't find her. She was in trouble. She had forgot to vacuum the floor and now he was going to get her. Tammy wished that Sam was there. Sam was at school which was where she was supposed to be also. Her foster dad had ordered her to stay home until she finished all of her chores and that they better have been done before he got home. Tammy had tried her best but she could only do so much so fast. _

_She had been just about to get the vacuum out when she heard the front door open. Her foster dad had come home early._

_"Tamara Walker! You get in here this instant!" yelled he foster Dad._

_Tammy had panicked. She ran to her room and hid in the closet behind all of the boxes and coats. She held her knees to her chest and starred at the closed door. She could hear her foster dad throwing things and yelling. She picked her teddy bear up from the floor. She would hide him there so her foster dad couldn't break it. _

_"Tammy you good for nothing piece of crap if you don't get out here right now so help me? I will give you the worst beating of your life." she heard him yell. _

_Tammy covered her ears. She didn't want to hear him. She tried to think about a nicer place and pretend she was there and not there. She pretended that she was on at the basketball courts with Sam and no one else was around, just them two. She tried to hold onto that and not think about the banging her foster dad was doing on the walls. _

_Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and Tammy covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She felt the tears begin to fall. She was terrified. She knew that he would find her and when he did she was screwed._

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_"Hey Sam where is that little friend of yours?" asked Sam's friend Amber._

_"I don't know she was supposed to be at school. Maybe she got sick and is in the nurse." said Sam._

_"No I just came from there. Katie and I were playing soccer in gym and she rolled her ankle while trying to kick the ball." Amber explained._

_Sam hadn't heard a word that she said after the fact that Tammy wasn't in the nurse. If she wasn't at the nurse and she wasn't around the school yard that only meant one other possible place. Her house. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

_"Oh no." said Sam_

_"It's okay she's fine. The nurse gave her ice and told her to walk on crutches for today." replied Amber._

_"That's great. Amber I have to go. Can you cover for me?" asked Sam._

_"Well, yeah but where are you going?" asked Amber._

_"Home for a second. I need to get something really important but I will be back I promise." said Sam._

_"Okay." said Amber, "Oh and I know you are lying. Just get Tammy and get back here as quick as you can and don't do anything stupid.. He can't get her here. I'll stall as long as possible."_

_Sam was shock. She couldn't figure out how Amber could possibly know about Tammy's foster dad abusing her. Tammy was afraid to tell anyone. She didn't even like to talk about it with Sam that much and Sam witnessed it herself sometimes._

_"How did you...?" asked Sam._

_"She's my friend too Sam. I've seen the bruises." said Amber, "Just go and get her before anything bad happens. You're all she has Sam."_

_"Thanks Amber I owe you one." said Sam._

_Sam ran in the direction of Tammy's house. All she could think about was getting to Tammy before anything happened to her. She was running as fast as she could. All she needed was for Tammy to hang on just a little longer so that she could get there. She had to stop at her house first to get something for her to protect both Tammy and herself. If she went in there unarmed she would be no help to Tammy whatsoever. She needed to stay strong and protect her sister._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Tammy heard her door begin to open. She kept her hand on her mouth and the teddy bear in front of her face. She was hyperventilating and she didn't want him to hear her. If he did then her cover would be blown. She could hear his footsteps right outside the door and his angry breathing sent chills down her spine._

_"Come out come out wherever you are." he taunted her._

_Tammy just starred at the door. It was almost as if Tammy thought that if she was to stare hard enough then her closet door wouldn't open but she knew that that was wrong. He was going to find her just like he always did and she was going to get hurt. She wished that Sam was there with her._

_"If you come out now I won't hurt you." she heard him say._

_LIAR! Tammy knew that he was lying through his teeth. He was just trying to get her to come out of her hiding place but she wouldn't. She wasn't going to let him lure her out. She was smarter than him, way smarter. But sadly she wasn't strong enough to keep him away from her. If she was then she would have made her stop herself._

_Suddenly the closet door was thrown open and her foster dad moved the boxes out of the way, throwing them around her room violently. Tammy tried to move back as far as she could but she was backed up against the wall. He grabbed her and threw her on her room floor. Tammy began to cry._

_"So you wanted to play games with me?" he asked her angrily._

_"No!" Tammy cried, "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry." _

_"Sorry isn't going to help you Tammy. And neither is Sam." _

_He went grabbed Tammy by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Tammy bit him. _

_"Ahh you little bitch!" he yelled letting her go._

_Before Tammy had a chance to run away he slapped her strait across the face and pushed her against the wall. Tammy fell to the floor. Her foster dad towered over her as she laid curled up on the floor shaking. She knew what was coming. _

_He began to kick her over and over again. Tammy cried and begged for him to stop but he was trying to teach her a lesson. He though she needed to be put in her place. She needed to learn discipline. He soon began to stomp on her. Tammy was on the verge of passing out from the pain._

_Suddenly there was a loud noise. The last thing Tammy saw before everything went black was Sam, pointing a gun at he foster dad._

* * *

Tammy opened her eyes quickly and began to scream. Everyone looked at her. Brooke rushed to Tammy's side and opened the door. Tammy was breathing heavy and tears were running down her face.

"Easy. Calm down baby." said Brooke.

Tammy closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Brooke stroked her hair. Tammy tried hard to shake the memory. That was one of the worst days ever. That was the day that she had almost died. It was also the day the Sam had made the phone call to social services after calling the cops on my foster dad. She had shot him in the leg but hadn't killed him. She wasn't a murderer and she knew that. There were more important things in life that him. That was why she had been so emotional when Brooke had almost shot X. She knew what it would have done. It would have took Brooke away from her and left her all alone. Sam didn't want to lose Brooke, her mom.

Tammy had been so mad at Sam in the beginning. She had felt like Sam abandoned her. She was too young to understand that Sam had only done what she did to protect her because she loved her. It wasn't at all because she had done something wrong or that Sam wanted to get rid of her. Sam had wished everyday that her little sister was safe and she was always with her though not physically.

"You okay?" asked Brooke a little worried looking at Tammy's face.

Tammy just shook her head. She didn't have the energy to talk at the moment. Brooke wiped away a tear. She hugged Tammy. Tammy took in Brooke's embrace. She felt better knowing that Brooke was there to make all the bad go away. Tammy knew that Brooke couldn't change what happened to her or deal with the after affects that she herself had delt with but she could help with the rough spots and bad days.

Nathan and Haley finished loading the stuff into the trunk and got in the car. Nathan felt bad for scaring Tammy. He hadn't meant to make her flip out. He knew that Tammy had had a rough past and was mentally kicking himself for what had just happened.

"Tammy I am so sorry." apologized Nathan.

Brooke let go of Tammy.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault trust me." Tammy reassured him with a small smile.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Haley.

"Yeah I am fine. Can we just go? Please. I want to be at the beach already." said Tammy trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Yeah sweetie." said Brooke.

Brooke walked around to the drivers side and got in the car. She looked over at Tammy then back at Haley who just shrugged. Brooke started the car and began to drive again.

* * *

When they got to the beach it was already bright and sunny. Quinn, Clay, and the twins had arrived earlier and were already set up. Tammy had felt better once they arrived. They all got out of the car and Tammy smelt the fresh air. She loved the smell of the ocean. It was so calming. She went to the back of Brooke's car and got her stuff out. Once everyone had their things they all walked onto the beach and looked around for Quinn.

"There." said Jamie happily pointing to where the twins were trying to build a sand castle.

"Race you." challenged Tammy happily.

"You're on." Jamie accepted.

With that Tammy and Jamie were off. Tammy didn't go too fast so that she wouldn't make Jamie feel bad. She won by barely only a foot. When they got there they dropped to the floor laughing. The twins looked up at Sam and smiled widely. They ran to her and jumped on top of her. Tammy laughed. The twins really liked Tammy. They still remembered Sam though barely and thought that Tammy was a lot like her. They didn't understand the whole situation and just though that Sam was on a 'vacation'.

"No fair!" laughed Tammy, "There are two of you."

"C'mon guys let's let Tammy rest a little. She just got here." said Quinn.

"Oh man." said Seth as he and Kayla got off of Tammy.

They went back to trying to build their sand castle. Kayla laughed as Seth began to get frustrated because it looked more like a pile of sand then a castle. Seth began to pout and Clay went over to teach his kids how to do it the right way, with water, leading them over to the ocean with their buckets in their hands. Tammy stood up and dusted the sand off of her clothes.

"Thanks Quinn." said Tammy.

"No problem." said Quinn.

Once the others caught up everyone set up their stuff. They all took off of their covers and got in their bathing suits and put on their sunscreen. It was supposed to be really hot as they day went on. Tammy sat in her seat looking at the water. All she wanted at the moment was to jump in and swim around. Suddenly she remembered that she still hadn't told Brooke and Haley that she really did know how to swim. She had meant to but never really got around to it.

"I'm going to go in the water." said Tammy.

"Okay." said Brooke, "Not too far out though."

"I'm going too." said Jamie excited.

Jamie and Tammy walked over to the water. Tammy stuck her foot in and quickly took it back out.

"Wow that is cold." said Tammy.

"What's the matter walker? Can't deal with a little cold water." said Jamie.

Tammy picked Jamie up and threw him in the water. She then jumped in the water herself.

"Now what was that you were saying Scott?" said Tammy.

* * *

"So how was your ride?" asked Quinn smiling as she watched her husband and children trying to make the sand castle.

"It was good." said Brooke, "Long though."

"Well I'm just glad that were all here together and were going to have a lot of fun." said Haley.

"Cheers to that." said Nathan.

They all clanked their cans of coke together. None of them were going to drink today, not that they were really heavy drinkers. They wanted to spend the day with their families with no troubles. Brooke looked up to check on Tammy and Jamie. She saw Jamie at the shore putting shells in a bucket, his back to the ocean, but there was no sign of Tammy. Brooke stood up.

"Where's Tammy?" asked Brooke beginning to freak out.

Everyone looked around but couldn't see her. Brooke ran over to the water. not caring that it was cold.

"Tammy!" she began to yell, "Tammy where are you?"

* * *

**Well there you go. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Part two will be up soon.**

**Review.**


	13. 10 The Beach part 2

**Hey everyone here is chapter 10.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The beach (part 2)**

_"So how was your ride?" asked Quinn smiling as she watched her husband and children trying to make the sand castle._

_"It was good." said Brooke, "Long though."_

_"Well I'm just glad that were all here together and were going to have a lot of fun." said Haley._

_"Cheers to that." said Nathan._

_They all clanked their cans of coke together. None of them were going to drink today, not that they were really heavy drinkers. They wanted to spend the day with their families with no troubles. Brooke looked up to check on Tammy and Jamie. She saw Jamie at the shore putting shells in a bucket, his back to the ocean, but there was no sign of Tammy. Brooke stood up._

_"Where's Tammy?" asked Brooke beginning to freak out._

_Everyone looked around but couldn't see her. Brooke ran over to the water. not caring that it was cold._

_"Tammy!" she began to yell, "Tammy where are you?"_

_

* * *

_

Brooke got no answer. Jamie looked up at her confused. He turned around and noticed why she was yelling. He didn't see Tammy and stood up. The day at the Rivercourt came flooding back into his memory.

"Tammy!" yelled Brooke again.

"Calm down Brooke. I am sure she is fine." said Haley.

"Fine! Haley I can't see her." yelled Brooke.

Suddenly Tammy surfaced far out. She had heard Brooke's screaming in the distance. She waived her hands smiling. When she realized the expressions on everyone's faces the smile disappeared. At first she was confused but then it hit her. She had never told Brooke that she could actually swim. She knew that she was going to hear it now. Tammy began to swim towards shore. When she got there Brooke immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Tammy said in a low voice looking at the floor as Brooke let her go.

Brooke could see that Tammy was feeling guilty. She knew that they were going ti have to talk but at the moment she was just happy Tammy was okay. She couldn't believe it though. Tammy had known how to swim the whole. Brooke didn't understand. If she had known how to swim then what was with the River Court incident. Was Tammy trying to kill herself.

"Tammy look at me." said Brooke.

Tammy hesitated but did as Brooke said. She looked up at Brooke. She expected to see anger but honestly Brooke was just worried. She was confused. Never before had she had someone like Brooke. Most of the others just wanted the money that came along with fostering or they would beat on her. Brooke was different. Brooke didn't care about the money. She said that she would put all the checks in the bank as a college fund for her like she said she did with Sam, and still was doing.

Social services didn't know that Sam was living with her birth mom and not Brooke. Brooke covered for Sam because if she tried to make Sam come back then she would probably leave. No matter how much Brooke missed her she had to admit that Sam chose to left even though she all but pushed her out the door. Sam had had every opportunity to come back but was still staying with Rebecca. No one was forcing Sam to stay, she thought.

"We have to talk later." said Brooke deciding to let it slide for the moment.

"Okay." said Tammy surprised that she wasn't getting yelled at and Brooke was so calm.

"Maybe we should stay out of the water for a little while." said Haley.

Everyone agreed and walked back over to their stuff. They sat.

"You can swim far." said Kayla in her cute little voice.

"Thanks." Tammy said.

She looked at Brooke but Brooke was looking in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but feel that she had disappointed her somehow. That wouldn't surprise her though because she had a record of being a disappointment. She didn't like the fact of being one to Brooke though. She loved Brooke. She hated getting her mad because she had done so much for her.

"So how's the castle?" asked Haley changing the subject.

"Daddy messed it up. He fell on it." said Evan.

"Yeah he got his toe bit by a little baby crap like this big." added Kayla using her hands to show how small the crab was.

Everyone couldn't help but smile. Nathan and Clay were putting up a volleyball net. Tammy grabbed the ball.

"All done." said Nathan wiping sand off his hands.

Tammy got up and walked over to the net the others followed. She threw the ball to Clay then grabbed a stick and drew the lines for both sides. Once she was done she threw the stick to the side. She was looking forward to being able to beat someone.

"Okay we should pick teams." said Tammy.

"Can I play?" asked Jamie.

"Sure buddy." said Haley.

Jamie's face lit up and Tammy gave him a high five. He was happy that Tammy was there but wished Sam could be too. He missed her a lot.

"Evan and Kayla you have to sit though. You two can cheer us on." said Quinn.

Kayla and Evan nodded understandingly and sat on the side. Quinn signaled for them to scoot back a little because they were sitting right on the line. They moved back a few inches. Quinn signaled for them to move back farther and they did again giggling. Once Quinn saw that they were at a good spot she gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay so what teams?" asked Nathan.

"How about guys verses girls?" asked Jamie.

"Sounds like a good idea jim jam." said Clay.

Clay, Nathan, and Jamie walked to their side and Haley, Brooke, Quinn, and Tammy did the same.

"Were going to kill them." said Tammy with a smile.

"You got that right." said Quinn giving her a high five.

"You can have the ball first. You're going to need it." said Haley.

They all laughed. Everyone got ready and Nate served the ball. Brooke set it up and Quinn spiked it down. Clay dived for it but it landed in front off him hard, making sand fly into his face.

"FOUL!" yelled Kayla and Evan giggling as they jumped up and down.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Foul? Were playing volleyball guys. Your mommy just got a point." said Tammy smiling.

"Yay Mommy!" they started yelling.

Tammy decided that she would serve first. Once the ball was over the net Clay set it and Jamie jumped up and he spiked the ball getting a point.

"Way to go Jamie." said Tammy.

"That's my boy." said Haley proudly.

Nathan looked at Jamie who shrugged and gave him a wide smile.

"Would you look at that. My own son." said Nate.

"Jamie your making your dad look bad." said Clay.

"Well I can't help that Dad's getting a little old." said Jamie.

The girls started laughing. After they finished the game, which the girls won by a point. They were all exhausted but in a good way. They were all having a blast and didn't want the day to end.

"So what should we do now?" asked Quinn laying down on the beach blanket that was on the floor.

"How about go in the water?" asked Clay.

Brooke looked at Tammy.

"I'll stay close to you. I promise." said Tammy.

"Okay then let's go." said Nathan standing up from his chair.

Quinn and Clay put floaties on the twins as they squirmed with anticipation. They loved the beach and this was the first time that they got to have fun with Tammy. They had told all their friends at pre-school that they had a new cousin. The teacher thought they were talking about a baby.

Once they were all set they made there way over to the water. Haley put her feet in and then jumped back.

"The water is freezing." said Haley.

"Only one way to take care of that." said Nathan.

Nathan picked Haley up and ran into the water. He threw her in. Haley screamed as soon as she hit the cold ocean water. Everyone else ran into the water. Tammy held her nose and went under, getting her hair wet. Brooke did the same.

"Wow Brooke Davis isn't afraid to get her hair wet." joked Tammy.

"Very funny." said Brooke as she splashed Tammy.

"You did not just splash me." said Tammy a little shocked.

"As a matter of fact I did." said Brooke.

Tammy began to splash Brooke back. Everyone was enjoying the water. Haley and Nathan were playing with Jamie and Quinn and the twins were jumping all over Clay. Everything in that moment felt absolutely perfect

* * *

After being in the water for a while Tammy and Brooke decided to get out. It was starting to get dark and they knew that they would have to start getting ready to leave because there would be a lot of traffic on the way home. They were all happy about how the day had gone. It was the most fun that they had had in a while. Tammy had gotten to know everyone a lot better. She thought that everyone was really nice.

"So did you fun?" asked Haley walking over to Brooke and Tammy.

"Are you kidding. It was awesome." said Tammy.

Brooke smiled she was happy that Tammy had had such a great time but she knew that they had to talk about what had gone on earlier. She couldn't avoid the subject for long. They had to talk about this now.

"How about we take a walk." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Tammy.

Tammy went over to her chair and got her towel. She was happy that Brooke wasn't going to ask her to talk around everyone else. She didn't want to explain it with Jamie and the twins there. It was easier just talking to Brooke but she wanted Haley to come to. She knew that Haley knew that she could swim.

"Can Haley come?" Tammy asked walking over to Brooke as she wrapped the towel around her.

Haley looked confused.

"Yeah." said Brooke looking at Haley for a second.

"Um we'll be back." said Haley to everyone.

Everyone shook their heads and Tammy, Brooke, and Haley began to walk along the beach. No one spoke. They had thought it would be easy but no one could think of the right words to say. Tammy knew she had to tell them the truth. She had to tell them about the swimming and she had to tell them about Sam. She wasn't keeping Sam's secret anymore. This was a life or death situation.

"So you know how to swim?" asked Brooke breaking the silence.

"Yes. Sam taught me." said Tammy honestly.

"So what happened at the River Court. If you knew how to swim then why did you almost drown. Did you do that on purpose?" asked Brooke.

Tammy sighed. She didn't want Brooke to think that she wanted to kill herself. Honestly she hadn't been trying to do that.

"No and Yes. Wait before you say anything let me finish. I didn't want to kill myself if that's what you mean. I didn't even mean for it to go that far. I was trying to float first. I couldn't get calm enough though so I went under. Me and Sam used to have this thing where we would see who could stay under and hold their breath the longest. When I heard you jump in the water I kind of panicked. I am not that good with loud noises." said Tammy.

"I don't get it." said Brooke.

"I was thinking about how easy it would be to make it stop. And I let go for a second." said Tammy.

"Make what stop?" asked Haley.

Tammy took a deep breath. She hated this. She hated making herself vulnerable. Too many times she had opened up and it had came around to bit her in the ass. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't like trusting people. It never got her anything good but pain and regret. Tammy was tired of feeling like that. She was tired of being used. But she knew that if she didn't learn to change that with certain people then she could never truly live her life the way she wanted to.

"Everything!" Tammy practically yelled, "The going from home to home. My old foster dad who by the way I am just as bad as him because..."

Tammy stopped talking. She didn't want to talk about that right now. T his was supposed to be a fun day. She didn't want to ruin it for everyone. They could just talk about that some other time. There were more important things to focus on, like Sam. She was the one going through the abuse at the moment, not her.

"Because what?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing." said Tammy.

"Tammy that doesn't sound like nothing." said Haley, "If something is bothering you you need to tell us. You can't just keep it inside. Isn't that why you let go because you feel alone."

Tammy sheepishly shook her head. She felt guilty for saying that because she knew that she had Brooke now and Haley and the others but there was always doubt in the back of her head. She didn't think that this was going to last. Good things never lasted for her and Brooke was a good thing. Brooke was one of the best things that ever happened to her. Brooke was nice to her and she loved her. Brooke didn't care that she wasn't her real daughter.

"Tammy you gotta talk to us then. We can't help you if you don't tell us that your feeling like this. You are not alone Tammy, not anymore. I am here for you okay. I love you. No matter what you do I would never give you up. I told this to Sam once and now I am telling you. 'My home is your home now Tammy and it is going to be for as long as you want it to be.' Do you understand?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah. But can we please talk about this some other time. I have to talk to you about something way more important." said Tammy.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Brooke.

Suddenly Tammy's expression went serious. She didn't know exactly how Brooke and Haley were going to react but she knew that they were going to be pissed off. Sam was after all Brooke's daughter in a sense. Brooke loved her and would do anything for her. Tammy just felt guilty for keeping the secret this long. This was her sister after all. No matter how much Sam didn't want to admit the truth it didn't mean that Tammy was just going to let her get hurt.

"Rebecca is hurting Sam." said Tammy.

* * *

**There you go**

**Tell me what you think.**

***Coming up..***

**Brooke goes mama bear on rebecca**

**Sam comes home**

**Sam and Brooke fight**

**AND I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH ONE THING...**

**Tammy and Layden ***(yes or no)*******

**Ps:**

**I will only be updating this story once more before I go one vacation next week but once I get back I will be updating again.**

**No need to worry.**


	14. 11 Never mess with Brooke Davis

**Hey everyone here is chapter 11.**

**enjoy.**

**This will be the last time i update before I go on vacation on friday.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Never mess with Brooke Davis**

_"Tammy you gotta talk to us then. We can't help you if you don't tell us that your feeling like this. You are not alone Tammy, not anymore. I am here for you okay. I love you. No matter what you do I would never give you up. I told this to Sam once and now I am telling you. 'My home is your home now Tammy and it is going to be for as long as you want it to be.' Do you understand?" asked Brooke._

_"Yeah. But can we please talk about this some other time. I have to talk to you about something way more important." said Tammy._

_"Okay, what is it?" asked Brooke._

_Suddenly Tammy's expression went serious. She didn't know exactly how Brooke and Haley were going to react but she knew that they were going to be pissed off. Sam was after all Brooke's daughter in a sense. Brooke loved her and would do anything for her. Tammy just felt guilty for keeping the secret this long. This was her sister after all. No matter how much Sam didn't want to admit the truth it didn't mean that Tammy was just going to let her get hurt._

_"Rebecca is hurting Sam." said Tammy._

_

* * *

_

"She's what?" asked Brooke.

"She's hurting Sam. She hits her and stuff. I saw the bruises." said Tammy, "Thats what she is hiding."

Tammy knew that Brooke was really angry. She looked up at Haley who was just as shocked but she was more calm. Tammy knew that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do and she regretted keeping it a secret for this long but she didn't know how to tell Brooke. Plus she wasn't even a hundred percent sure that Rebecca was the one that was hurting Sam. Who else could it be though? Did Rebecca have a boyfriend?

"Tammy are you sure? I mean this is a strong accusation. We can't just go barging in there if you aren't positive." said Haley rationally.

"No I am not positive that it is Rebecca but who else could it be? Plus even if it isn't her she isn't protecting Sam either so she is just as responsible. Sam is supposed to be her daughter, right? So why hasn't she involved cops or Brooke?" said Tammy in response.

Haley knew that Tammy had a good point. Rebecca was supposed to be taking care of Sam and if Sam was getting hurt it had to be by her. Haley hadn't seen any of the bruises but it would explain the way she had been acting. She guessed that that was why Sam had said that it was complicated now but Sam would never just let someone hurt her. Rebecca had to have some kind of leverage or was threatening her.

Brooke still had not said anything. Truthfully she didn't know what to say. She had let her daughter go and live with the person who had given Sam up. She should have never believed that it was a good idea for her to go. She should have never had faith that people like Rebecca could ever change.

"Brooke.." said Tammy becoming concerned.

Brooke's hands clenched into fists. She was so pissed off it wasn't even funny. All she could think about was going over to Rebecca's and punching her dead in the face and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Let's go." said Brooke.

"Go where?" asked Haley.

"To Rebecca's. I am not letting her hurt my daughter any longer. I should have never let her leave in the first place especially with that bitch." spat Brooke.

"Brooke we can't just barge in there when we don't even know what is going. Plus there is a reason why Sam didn't come to you Brooke. Or me or Tammy for that matter." said Haley.

"Well were not going to figure it out standing here." said Brooke.

Brooke turned around and began walking back towards the others with Haley and Tammy following close behind. Tammy was kind of worried that Brooke was going to do something that she was going to regret. Tammy didn't want her to do anything stupid so she was glad that Brooke left her gun home in the safety lock box. She just had to make sure that Haley was driving and they didn't stop at the house first.

"Haley.." said Tammy in a low voice so Brooke couldn't hear her.

Haley looked at her.

"Don't let Brooke drive and don't stop at the house." begged Tammy.

"Okay." said Haley.

Haley knew that Tammy was worried and she knew exactly where she was coming from. The X thing came back to mind. Haley didn't want to see Brooke do anything stupid either. She had Tammy and Sam to think about and Haley knew that Brooke would do anything when it came to someone hurting the people that she loved.

Once they got back to everyone else Nathan automatically knew that something was up. He could see that Brooke was angry about something and it had to be serious because he had known Brooke since elementary school. Brooke Davis was a rock.

"Brooke what's going on?" asked Nathan as he finished packing up the cooler .

"Rebecca is abusing Sam." said Brooke.

"What?" exclaimed Nathan.

Nathan knew how much Sam meant to Brooke and he knew that she had been literally broken down when Sam left to be with Rebecca. He had always looked at Sam like a niece and had even been willing to take Sam in from the beginning when they first found out that Sam was sleeping in a car in auto shop. He didn't like the fact of someone hurting Sam any more then Brooke did and when that person was her own birth mother it made everything that much worse.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nate.

"I'm going to go to that house and kick that bitches ass for putting her hands on my daughter." said Brooke angrily.

Brooke got some things and walked toward the parking lot. Clay and Quinn just looked on. They had heard the whole conversation and couldn't believe it. They had never seen Brooke this angry before. She was usually calm, well before Sam had left. But even after she wasn't filled with so much rage, she was just really sad.

"Mama why is Aunt Brooke mad?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know baby." said Quinn putting her daughters shirt over her bathing suit.

Quinn looked at Clay and she knew that he was just as worried as she was. From the first time that Clay had met Sam they hadn't really gotten along because of the whole scandal with the woman being pregnant. Sam hadn't liked the way that Clay had delt with the issue in the beginning. She had told him that Nathan was like a uncle to her and she knew that he would never ever jeopardize his marriage with Haley or his son Jamie. That Nathan loved them more than anything in the world and that the bitch who made the allegations was a liar.

From that day when the woman had gone on Dan's show and confessed that she had indeed lied Clay had truly respected Sam's judge of character and apologized for ever doubting Nathan. Clay didn't understand how someone would want to hurt Sam. For one she was just a kid and two she was a good person. It didn't make any sense to him.

They all packed up the cars with their stuff. When they were done Brooke went to open the door to the driver's side but Haley closed the door shut before she could try and get in.

"Haley, what the hell?" asked Brooke.

"You're in no condition to drive Brooke. Just sit in the back with Tammy and Jamie. I will drive okay." said Haley.

"Haley I don't have time to argue with you." said Brooke.

"Well then you better hurry up and get in the car." said Haley.

Brooke sighed in defeat.

"Fine." said Brooke.

Brooke got in the back with Tammy and Jamie while Nathan and Haley were up front. Everyone put their seat belts on and Haley began to drive. Brooke could only think about one thing, Sam. Tammy got out her cell phone. She had one missed call from a number she had never seen before and a voice mail. Tammy called her voice mail and put in her pin. She had one new message.

"Hey Tammy." said the voice on the message, "I just wanted to say that I hope you have fun at the beach today with Brooke and the others. Tell them I said hi okay. I just wanted to talk to you but I guess your already there so I will talk to you later or in school. I love you Tammy and I never want you to forget that okay, no matter what happens."

Tammy listened as the message ended. She ended the call and just starred at her phone. She couldn't help but notice how sad Sam's voice was. She realized that Sam hadn't been intentionally avoiding her she was just trying to keep her safe. She didn't want her to follow her to Rebecca's because she didn't want her to get hurt too.

"Are we going to bring Sam home?" asked Jamie.

It was the first thing had sad since he found out that Sam was being abused by Rebecca.

"Yes." said Brooke in a matter of fact voice.

"She called me." confessed Tammy.

Everyone looked at her except Haley because she was focussed on the road.

"What did she say?" asked Nathan.

"I didn't talk to her. She just left a message. She said to tell everyone she said hi and that she hopes we have fun and that she loves me and for me not to forget that. No matter what happened." said Tammy, "She sounded so sad and numb."

Brooke put her arm around Tammy. Tammy was scared that Sam was going to do something or Rebecca was going to hurt her again. Tammy didn't want to lose Sam. She didn't want her to get hurt. She was scared and she knew that everyone else was too. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Sam.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." said Tammy on the verge of tears.

Brooke let Tammy go and turned a little so she was looking at Tammy's face.

"Tammy look at me." said Brooke.

Tammy did. Brooke tried to calm down. She was still overrun with the fact of Sam being hurt but she pushed that aside for the moment. She had to let Tammy know that she had done nothing wrong. She was just scared.

"Tammy this is not your fault. You were afraid and didn't know how to tell me or anyone for that matter. It's okay. Everything will be fine. Sam is going to come home and everything is going to go back to normal." said Brooke.

"But your normal was with Sam, not me." said Tammy.

"Then we'll make a new normal. Tammy listen to me. Tree Hill is your home okay. It's me and Sam and Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Quinn, Clay, Kayle, and Seth." said Brooke with a smile, taking a breath.

Tammy couldn't help but smile either.

"Okay?" asked Brooke.

"Okay." said Tammy.

"Good now let's go get Sam back." said Brooke.

* * *

After an hour of driving they were finally in Tree Hill. Brooke had given Haley the address to Rebecca's place and they were looking for the street. Everyone was on edge realizing that every second counted. They didn't know what Sam was going through at the moment but they knew that Rebecca could possibly be hurting Sam at that moment and she needed them. Haley had told Clay and Quinn to take the twins home. They didn't need to see what was about to happen. She tried to make Jamie go with them but he wouldn't. He said that he needed to be there for Sam.

"There's the street." said Tammy.

Haley turned onto the street and stopped in front of the brown house with the white picket fence. Tammy was the first to get out of the car. She ran up the stairs.

"Tammy!" yelled Brooke after her.

She saw Sam in the window. She heard a crash and rushed to the door. No one answered but she could hear voices. One of them was yelling loudly and angrily. The other one, Sam's, was crying. Rebecca was hurting her. Tammy banged on the door.

"Open the door Rebecca!" yelled Tammy as she continued to bang, "Leave my sister alone!"

Tammy knew she wasn't stopping. Soon Brooke was at her side along with Nathan. Haley had stayed in the car with Jamie.

"She's hurting Sam." said Tammy.

"Step back!" ordered Nathan.

Brooke grabbed Tammy's hand and pulled her back away from the door. Nathan kicked the door in. He put his hands up to protect him self from the shards of wood that had broken off of the door and were flying all over the place. Brooke covered Tammy's face with her arm.

Nathan, Brooke, and Tammy entered the house. Sam was on the floor unconscious and Rebecca stood over her. She looked up at Brooke and smiled.

"I see you brought my other daughter home to me." said Rebecca.

"I am not your daughter and you are not my mother." said Tammy angrily.

"I beg to differ considering that Sam came back to me instead of staying with Brooke Davis over there." said Rebecca.

"Shut up!" said Brooke.

"How does it feel Brooke? How does it feel to get something ripped away from you in the blink of an eye?" asked Rebecca, "I can tell you one thing. It must not feel good that Sam didn't go to you for help. Aren't you supposed to be her 'mother'."

She didn't look sorry in the least bit. She looked satisfied which made Brooke's blood boil. She was about to go after her when Nathan put his hand out and pointed to Sam. She was stirring slightly and Brooke could here grabbed Rebecca and Brooke went to Sam. Tammy took out her cell and called the police.

When she was done she put her phone away and went by Brooke and Sam. Sam was beat up pretty bad.

"Sam.." said Tammy.

Sam was pretty out of it. Tammy held her hand and looked up at Nathan who looked on sadly. He hated to see Sam so hurt and vulnerable. It wasn't like it was supposed to be. Sam wasn't supposed to be hurt. She was supposed to be in the safety of Brooke's home surrounded by all the people who loved her to death, her real family. Rebecca wasn't that.

Suddenly Rebecca elbowed Nathan in the stomach and he released his grip on Rebecca surprised. Rebecca pulled a switch blade out of her pocket. Tammy knew she was going to try and hurt Brooke.

"BROOKE!" shouted Tammy pointing to Rebecca.

Brooke turned just in time. She grabbed Rebbecca's hand and twisted it so that she dropped the knife. Then she punched her in the face as hard as she could knocking her out.

"That is for messing with me and my family bitch!" said Brooke.

Sam began to come to. She felt a lot of pain. Rebecca had really done it this time. All she could think about was how she was going to cover up the bruises this time and how bad they were going to be. She wondered if Tammy would notice again. She hoped not. Suddenly she began to open her eyes and she saw someone and her mind went blank. It was Brooke.

"Mom.." said Sam with tears in her eyes.

She hoped that this wasn't a dream. She closed her eyes then opened them to make sure that this was real and it was. She was really there.

"Hey baby you're going to be okay." said Brooke.

"I wanna go home." cried Sam.

Brooke took Sam in her arms and hugged her tight. Hearing those four beautiful words over and over in her head.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it**

**Review**


	15. 12 Revelations

**Hey everyone here is 12.**

**Sorry it took so long. School has kept me really busy but I am going to try and update as much as I can.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Realization**

The paramedics got to the house within minutes. Sam was barely conscious in Brooke's arms as they came through the front door with the police right behind them. The paramedics surrounded Sam and the police went for Rebecca.

"Miss you have to move away from her so we can help her." said one of the paramedics.

"Mom..." Sam whispered afraid.

Sam didn't want the paramedics to touch her. She wanted to stay with Brooke. She now realized how stupid she had been leaving Brooke for Rebecca. All that had gotten her was beaten up time and time again. She wished she had never ever left and yet there was still that little part of her that said it was Brooke's fault. She knew they were going to have to talk but at the moment all she could focus on was the pain.

Brooke's heart broke when she heard Sam call her mom. She didn't know why the one word she had been waiting to hear again from Sam made her feel the way it did. It was probably because she didn't feel like she deserved the title, She had let Sam get hurt and now she was laying before her all bruised and broken. It was her fault.

"It's okay baby I am not going far. The paramedics are here to help you okay. I won't leave you ever again." Brooke reassured Sam as well as herself.

Tammy just stood there. She wasn't looking at Sam. She was starring at Rebecca. She had so much anger rising in her body and she knew that she was about to crack. She looked at the floor and saw the switchblade that Rebecca had dropped in the confrontation. She could see the bruise beginnning to form around her eye where Brooke had punched her but she couldn't help and feel like it just wasn't enough. She needed to suffer like she had made Sam.

Tammy picked up the switchblade and put it in her pocket. No one was paying attention to her because they were so mixed up with Sam and the police. Tammy could hear Sam talking to Brooke and she sounded so weak and tired. That wasn't the Sam that she had grown to love. It wasn't her sister. The woman before her who claimed to be her mother had tore Sam down. She had treated her like the dirt they all walked on and Tammy couldn't stand that. She hated Rebecca. Rebecca wasn't her mother. No one was.

"She's got some broken bones and one of them may be piercing her lung." said a paramedic as Sam began to start gasping.

"We need to intubate." said the other paramedic.

The paramedics put a tube down Sam's throat as she began to lose consciousness. They weren't taking any chances so they put s neck brace on her as well. Brooke was crying as they turned Sam onto the gurney and began to get her ready to go to the hospital.

"Ma'am you can come with us in the ambulance if you want." said the paramedic.

"Okay." said Brooke.

Haley and Jamie came to the door just as the paramedics and Brooke began to walk out. Haley held onto Jamie as Sam passed by them. Haley hardly recognized her with all the bruises and bleeding. It was like she was a whole other person. All of a sudden something caught her eye. Tammy was standing in front of Rebecca with the switchblade in her hand. She was fiddling with it and Haley could see that she was going to do something that she was going to really regret.

"Jamie go and get Aunt Brooke." said Haley tapping Jamie's shoulder," NOW!"

Jamie was confused but her did what he mother said and tried to catch up with Brooke before she got in the ambulance with Sam. Jamie knew that something was wrong by the tone in his mothers voice.

Tammy knew what she had to do. She walked up to Rebecca and knelt down to her level making her look at her.

"I hate you!" said Tammy in disgust to Rebecca.

"You're just like me." said Rebecca, "Your just as violent as I am face it. Your selfish and only care about yourself. You wanted to find me Tammy because you want to know why you get that nasty feeling in the pit of your stomach."

"You're wrong!." yelled Tammy causing the police and everyone to look at her.

"Face it Tammy. You're me. You like causing pain to people just like I do. Just like you faked the rape!" said Rebecca.

That was the last straw for Tammy as she cracked inside. Suddenly she couldn't control her anger anymore. Tammy pulled out the switchblade and put it to Rebecca's neck.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" she yelled.

Suddenly the cops pulled out their guns and pointed them at Tammy but it didn't faze her. All she did was keep starring at Rebecca. She didn't move a muscle. She couldn't help it, not that she really wanted to stop in the first place. She wanted her to pay for everything that she had ever done. She was the reason that her life had sucked beyond belief.

"Put the knife down now!" yelled one of the cops.

Nathan and Haley could only look on. It was like Tammy was in a trance and they didn't know how to stop her.

"Tammy c'mon hun just put down the knife. She isn't worth it. She's wrong remember. Don't give her the satisfaction of ruining your life anymore and proving her right." said Haley.

"She deserves it!" said Tammy seething.

She had her teeth clenched and pushed the knife a little harder. She wanted to hurt her so bad but for some reason she just couldn't. Deep down she knew that Haley was right. If she wasn't like Rebecca then why was she acting the way she was. She knew that it wasn't only because she wanting to get revenge for Sam. She wanted revenge for herself.

"If you don't put the knife down right now we will shoot!" yelled the other cop.

She kept her eyes locked on Rebecca's

"Don't shoot!" yelled a voice.

Brooke ran in and stepped between the cops and Tammy. She wasn't going to risk them getting trigger happy. Tammy wasn't bad. She was just holding everything in and it was getting to her. She knew that Tammy had some underlying issues that she didn't know about. She wasn't really a social person after all. Tammy didn't like to talk to Brooke about certain things.

"Tammy calm down. Please just listen to me okay. Whatever your feeling, whatever is going through you head right not, you're going to be okay. Don't make a mistake and throw your life away." said Brooke.

"You don't understand. You don't know anything about me Brooke. This is none of your business." stated Tammy angrily.

Brooke was thrown back by Tammy's reaction. Tammy just wanted Brooke to leave her alone. She wanted to do this without people trying to talk her out of it. She needed to do it. She just had to but Brooke wouldn't give up that easy.

"Maybe I don't understand Tammy but you aren't exactly keen on sharing. I'm here to listen to you. I want to help you okay. You don't have to worry because I will never leave you." promised Brooke.

"You're a liar!" yelled Tammy, "They always say that. You are no different."

Tammy knew that she was lying to herself. Brooke was different. She was the first person that cared and now she was hurting her. She was pushing her away because she didn't want to hurt. She didn't even want to live most of the time.

"Then why do I love you so much?" asked Brooke," If I am the same as the rest then why do worry about you all the time and check on you when you sleep? Why do I get afraid that you will runaway again? Why do I tell everyone that you are my daughter?"

That struck something in Tammy. Brooke loved her but she was scared. Tammy didn't know what to do. She wanted to stop running from everything but she didn't know how. Her whole life had been one crazy home after another. She didn't know what normal was like. She didn't know what love was like. The only time she had ever experienced it was with Sam and that seemed like so long ago.

"I can't" said Tammy as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Were giving you one last warning." said the first cop causing Tammy to flinch a little.

"LET HER TALK TO HER!" yelled Nate angrily.

Nathan knew that Brooke could get through to her. Brooke loved Tammy like her own despite any of the circumstances. Tammy was Brooke's little girl. He knew that Brooke was changing Tammy's life just like she had with Sam. Brooke had a heart of gold when it came to the people she loved. She had been that way ever since high school.

"You can Tammy. Please just believe in me. I won't leave you. I could never ever leave you. Give me a chance honey please. Don't do this. Sam needs her little sister Tammy and I need you too." pleaded Brooke.

All she wanted was for Sam to be okay. She knew that she would have no chance of knowing Sam again if she ended up in jouvi. Rebecca wasn't worth killing. She wasn't worth her losing everything for.

"She ruined everything. She hurt Sam." cried Tammy.

"I know. She is going to get everything that she deserves. Don't stoop to her level. It's what she wants." informed Brooke.

Tammy tried to stop her tears. Brooke was right. Rebecca was a waste of her time. She looked into Rebecca's eyes one last time.

"I'm better than you." she said before stepping back.

Tammy dropped the knife and one of the cops picked it up. The other grabbed Rebecca and they both left the house. That was when Tammy broke down crying. Brooke pulled her into her arms and let her cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Tammy cried.

Brooke rubbed her back.

"Shh it's okay. You did nothing wrong Tammy." Brooke reassured her.

After Tammy had calmed down a little they all left the house. Tammy watched as they loaded Rebecca into the back of the cop car. She choked back the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She felt someone put their arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay?" said Haley.

Tammy leaned closer to Haley. She couldn't believe that she had come from Rebecca. She swore to herself that she would never ever act like her. She would never abandon her children. She would be better. She would keep her promise.

* * *

There you go.

Hope you liked it.

Review.


	16. 13 The hospital

**Hey everyone here is 13**

**I hope you ll like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The hospital**

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room. No one was talking because no one knew what to say. The doctor still hadn't come out to tell them how Sam was and Brooke was getting anxious. She needed to know if Sam was going to be alright. She knew that Sam was going to have to go to counseling. Rebecca had done a lot of stuff to Sam that she didn't even know about and she was mad at herself because Sam didn't feel like she could reach out to her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." said Jamie anxiously in his seat.

"Okay come on." said Haley.

Tammy got up and decided that she would go with them. She had to take her medicine anyway. She didn't want to bother Brooke or worry her. If she took her medicine in front of Brooke than she would get more wound up then she was at the moment. She could see how stressed Brooke was having to wait for so long, not knowing. She was scared and Tammy was too. She couldn't lose her big sister. Sam was all she had left.

"I'll be back." said Tammy calmly to Brooke.

"Okay." said Brooke in a desperate voice not really looking at her.

Tammy was worried about Brooke. If anything did happen to Sam Brooke would be crushed. Brooke would be sad and angry. She couldn't be there to watch that or be around it. She had been in a situation like that in a foster home and it didn't end well for her. She doubted that Brooke would ever put a hand on her but she still didn't know her enough to be sure. People were wrong when they said after a while of getting beat you got used to it. I never got used to it and still wasn't

"Tammy wait." called Brooke as they began to walk away.

"Yeah?" Tammy asked as she turned around.

Brooke went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was so worked up with Sam but she knew that Tammy was struggling to. She was just trying to be strong because she didn't know what to do. Brooke knew that Tammy had been alone for a long time. She had had to fend for herself just like Sam had and she could only imagine what kinds of things Tammy had gone through. Sam hadn't even told her half of the stuff that she had had to endure.

"I love you." said Brooke.

"I love you too." said Tammy hugging Brooke back.

When Brooke let Tammy go she went and caught up with Haley and Jamie. Tammy didn't understand how she could feel so happy yet so lost at the same time. It made no sense to her.

"Mama is Sam going to be okay?" asked Jamie as we walked.

"Of course she is. Sam is a strong girl." said Haley.

"This is my fault." mumbled Tammy.

She hoped no one had heard her but when she felt Haley put her arm on her shoulder and stop her she knew differently.

"Jamie go ahead." said Haley.

Jamie did as he was told leaving me and Haley alone in the hallway. I tried to avoid looking at her. Tears were beginning to sting my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to hold them back.

"Tammy look at me." said Haley calmly.

Tammy could hear nothing but worry and love in her voice. She wasn't like the other foster parents she had had. When they talked she knew that she had to do whatever they said or they would hurt her but Haley and Brooke were different. There was no anger in there voices and Tammy felt bad for ever believing that they could hurt her.

"Please Tammy." said Haley.

Tammy hesitated but looked up at Haley.

"This isn't your fault. You tried to help Sam but she wouldn't let you." Haley tried to convince her.

"But I should have came to you or Brooke. What kind of sister am I? I was having fun at the beach with a family who isn't even mine while Sam was getting beat up. She didn't deserve that." Tammy practically yelled getting out of Haley's grasp.

"Tammy don't do this to yourself." said Haley, "And what do you mean a family that isn't yours?"

"You all are nice but you aren't my family and I was stupid to think otherwise. Sam needs you guys and I know how the system works. They won't let me stay here and I will leave before they can come for me." said Tammy.

Haley was confused. She didn't know what the heck Tammy was talking about.

"Tammy your not making any sense." said Haley.

"When Sam comes back there isn't going to be room for me. Brooke isn't going to want to take care of us both. I've already been enough trouble."

"Stop. You aren't any trouble Tammy. Brooke loves you and she would never send you back to that group home. We are your family Tammy. What Brooke did back there at Rebecca's should show you how much she and we all care about you. Sam can't recover alone. She needs you. Don't hurt yourself and everyone else by running away from the people who actually care about you." said Haley.

Tammy knew that Haley was right. She had finally found a place that was good for her. These people loved her and she loved them but there was still that little voice in the back of her head that said that it was all too good to be true. It was her mind's way of protecting her. If she didn't get too attached then she wouldn't be hurt. That was really hard now because she was attached and she didn't want to leave. She just hoped that this was actually going to turn out how she wanted it to.

"Now go and take your medicine." said Haley.

"Okay." said Tammy.

Tammy went into the bathroom after Jamie got out. She got out the needle and gave herself the shot. She felt a little weird though and she knew that she hadn't been as smart as she thought. Her insulin was expired. She had to tell Brooke but she was going to wait until she knew how Sam was. She didn't want Brooke to worry anymore than she already was.

Tammy threw away the needle and went left the bathroom. She felt a little woozy and lost her balance a bit but Haley was there to hold her before she could fall.

"Are you okay?" asked Haley.

"Yeah I am fine. Just a little klutzy." replied Tammy trying not to make anything obvious.

She hated when people asked her questions. She knew that they cared about her but she just didn't like being interrogated. It made her feel like she did every single thing wrong and she knew that wasn't true. She considered herself a decent person. She had never in her life touched a cigarette, drugs, or alcohol. She knew the effects it had on people and she didn't want to be on that end.

Haley studied Tammy for a second. She felt something weird but couldn't really put her finger on it so she decided to leave it alone. At least for now.

They walked back over to Brooke and a doctor was talking to them.

"Are you Samantha's mother?" asked the Doctor.

"I am." said Brooke.

"Well your daughter has some broken ribs, as well a minor concussion, internal bleeding which she has just gotten out of surgery for, lots of bruising, and a fractured wrist which we put a cast on." said the doctor, "Overall physically we think she will make a full recovery but I recommend taking her to a therapist for the emotional aspect."

Brooke just shook her head. She could only imagine what Sam was going through right now. She hated having to see Sam so hurt and she knew the feeling would be worse when they were face to face. She was terrified.

"Can I see her?" asked Brooke.

"Yes. I think you should stay overnight too just in case." confessed the doctor.

"I will." said Brooke.

"Can I come too?" asked Tammy finally speaking.

"How old are you?" asked the doctor.

"I am about to be 14." answered Tammy.

The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"Please. She's my sister."

"Only for five minutes. Room 15"

Tammy and Brooke walked to Sam's room in silence. Tammy was glad that Sam would be okay but she was worried that she would have nightmares again. The nightmares had always been horrible in the past. She knew that Sam had been through a lot but this time it was worse. This time it was their mom. It was Rebecca. They had spent so many years trying to find her hoping that she was different or had a really good excuse for giving them up. She didn't.

Soon Tammy and Brooke reached Sam's room. Tammy stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" asked Brooke.

"I can't go in there. Not yet." confessed Tammy.

"Why not?"

"Because Sam won't let what she needs to out if were both in the room. We used to have this thing. No secrets. It was a rule to us but now it's different. She'll act strong in front of me and she can't. Just tell her I will be in in a second okay. Please." said Tammy.

"Okay."

Brooke walked into Sam's room. She was awake facing the wall. Brooke knocked slightly on the door and Sam looked up at her. She didn't have any significant bruising on her face but Brooke knew that that was what Rebecca wanted. She wanted to cover her tracks. Brooke wished that she could have gotten a hand on Rebecca without Tammy and Sam around.

Brooke walked over to the bed and sat down. Sam was quiet.

"Babe talk to me." said Brooke.

Sam was still quiet. She couldn't believe how far everything had gone. She never thought that she would end up in the hospital but she wasn't the most rational thinker at all lately.

"Mom I'm sorry." said Sam before she began to break down.

Brooke got onto the bed and held Sam in her arms as she began to sob.

Everything was finally hitting Sam. She had messed up so bad and she was pissed at herself. She had been such a bitch to Brooke and especially Tammy. She hated that. Tammy was her little sister and she loved her so much. She was funny and outgoing but that had been taken from her. She was supposed to protect her and she couldn't even protect herself. She felt like a failure.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sam. So don't you dare for a second think anything of the sort. Do you hear me?" asked Brooke.

Sam shook her head as the sobs slowly began to go away. Deep down she knew Brooke was right but it was so hard to accept. She knew that she would have to though if she ever wanted to feel better again.

Soon Sam was calm and Brooke sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Where's Tammy?" asked Sam, "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine." said Tammy as she walked into the room.

"Hey squirt." said Sam.

Tammy had tears in her eyes. It had been forever since Sam had called her by that name. She went over and hugged Sam.

"It's okay." said Sam.

"I missed you." said Tammy.

"I'm here now and we need to talk okay."

"Okay."

Sam hugged Tammy tight as she stroked her hair. She had her baby sister back and she couldn't help but feel like the happiest person in the world. She was home.

* * *

There you go. Sorry it took sooooo long.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	17. 14 Fighting

**Hey everyone here is chapter 19.**

**hope you all like it.**

**HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: fighting**

It had been a week since Sam had come from the hospital and things were really tense between everyone. Sam wasn't really talking to Brooke and Tammy. Brooke tried over and over to get Sam to talk to her but she wouldn't. She had been having a lot of nightmares but wouldn't let Brooke try and make her feel better. She was still mad at Brooke and Brooke knew that. Tammy stayed off to the side by herself. She was always taking naps because she started getting tired earlier in the day. Brooke just thought that it was her way of coping with everything that had happened lately.

Sam and Tammy were on Thanksgiving break so they were home all week. Brooke had decided that she was going to make a big dinner and invite everyone over in hopes that this would help with the problems that they were having.

"Sam where is your sister?" asked Brooke walking into Sam's room.

Sam was sitting on the bed writing. She had been writing a lot lately because it helped her feel better. It wasn't just that she was mad at Brooke. She felt ashamed because she had left her and was such a bitch to her. And yet she was mad at Brooke she felt like she should have stopped her. She knew that Brooke would have never in a million years let her leave if she knew what was going to happen but she still felt angry.

"Probably taking a nap again." said Sam trying to get Brooke out of her room as quick as possible.

"Again?" said Brooke, "Maybe I should take her to the doctor's. All she has been doing is sleeping and when she is awake she's unbalanced."

"I'm sure that she's fine. Can you close the door when you leave?" asked Sam.

Brooke just looked at Sam. She couldn't believe that she wasn't even giving her a chance. Brooke wanted to find a way to get Sam's forgiveness but Sam shut her out every time she tried. She understood why Sam was mad and she accepted it but things were different now.

"Sam can you just stop? I'm trying to fix this okay. I know you are mad but please give me a chance." said Brooke angrily.

Sam looked up from her notebook.

"You can't fix this Brooke! Nothing you say or do is going to ever make things better again. The only reason that I am still around this place is because Tammy's here." yelled Sam.

Sam regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth because they weren't true at all. She still loved Brooke and she wanted to forgive her but she didn't know how. She had been shutting people out for so long that it was like all the progress that she had made when she first moved it was gone and she was back at the beginning. She didn't want to be angry anymore. She hated the feeling but she didn't know what to do.

"Dinner will be done in an hour." said Brooke.

Brooke got up and began to leave.

"Brooke I..." said Sam quickly.

"No its okay I understand. I messed up. I let you go when honestly I wanted to hold onto you but I thought you wanted to be with your real mom. I thought that I was doing the right thing. That was why I didn't bring out the adoption papers. I didn't want you to feel pressure but Sam its not like you fought to stay either or even tried to stay in contact when you were gone. It wasn't only me." said Brooke.

"Because I was scared!" yelled Sam becoming more frustrated.

"And I wasn't?" asked Brooke, "Sam from the moment you came into my care I always knew it was temporary. I had to be cautious because I knew that if I got too close and Rebbecca showed up then you would be gone. And I did. Sam it didn't take long for me to love you even when you were throwing parties in my store and causing trouble at school. It didn't matter because you were my kid and that day that you called me mom showed me that you felt the same way and let me know that I was doing something right with you. Letting you go was the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my life."

Brooke wiped the tears that were beginning to fall. She looked at Sam who was crying too. Sam felt bad. She knew that her leaving had been hard on Brooke. She knew that even though she called Brooke mom and told her that she loved her Brooke was always scared. She never felt like she was right because she didn't give birth to Sam. That didn't matter to Sam at all. She loved her no matter what.

"But you shouldn't have let me leave!" said Sam crying.

"Sam I had to. If you really wanted to go then I couldn't stop you no matter what I said." explained Brooke.

"But I didn't want to go!" yelled Sam.

"So then why did you? Why didn't you call me and tell me that you wanted to come home. I would have went to get you in a heartbeat." said Brooke.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to fight for me and you didn't so I felt like you didn't want me. Then I was already there and Rebbecca was okay for a while but then she got with her boyfriend and they started drinking." said Sam as tears began to stream down her face.

Brooke just looked at Sam. It hurt her that Sam was so mad at her but she was right. She knew that she should have fought and she hated herself for that. It was her fault that Sam had gotten hurt and Tammy had almost killed Rebbecca.

"I'm sorry." was all Brooke could manage to say.

"She told me that if I told then her boyfriend would kill you. He was a cop and I thought that he was going to help me but he didn't." said Sam.

"Sam did he do anything to you?" asked Brooke.

Sam shook her head no and Brooke felt relieved. She couldn't even imagine what she would have done if the answer to that question had been different. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself.

"She used to say that I should have never left you. That I was stupid and you wouldn't love me anymore." said Sam, "I believed her. And it got to a point where I just decided there was no use in fighting anymore."

Brooke walked over and sat on Sam's bed. She pulled Sam into her arms and Sam didn't even try to fight her.

"She was wrong. I still love you and I never stopped. I am so sorry that I let you go baby. I'm never going to let you go again."

Sam cried into Brooke's shoulder. She knew that she and Brooke were going to be okay. It would take a little bit of time but they were going to get back to where they were before she ever left.

"Brooke.." said a small voice at the door.

Brooke and Sam looked up. Sam wiped the tears away. Tammy was standing in the doorway. She looked like she was really sick. She had dark circles around her eye.

"Hey honey. Come here." said Brooke.

Tammy walked over to Brooke. She sat on the bed and nuzzled close to her. Brooke wrapped an arm around her.

"Tammy have you been taking your medicine?" asked Sam.

"I have but it's expired." said Tammy quietly.

"What?" said Sam,"Tammy what the hell were you thinking."

Tammy flinched.

"Oh Tammy I'm sorry." said Sam realizing that she scared Tammy.

Tammy hated to be yelled at. It reminded her of her old foster dad and Sam knew that. She had just slipped.

"Tammy how long have you been taking the medicine expired?" asked Brooke.

"Two weeks." said Tammy.

"We have to take you to the hospital." said Brooke.

Tammy stood up. She wasn't going to no hospital. She couldn't stand those places. They scared her so much. Brooke couldn't make her go anywhere she wasn't her mom. She didn't know anything.

"No! I won't go to the hospital." Tammy practically yelled

"Okay, no was is going to make you go to the hospital." said Sam.

"We can go to the doctor's office but if they tell us that you need to go to the hospital then you have no choice." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Tammy.

"I will go call." said Brooke.

Brooke got up and left Sam's room. Tammy went and laid on Sam's bed.

"Tammy.." said Sam.

"I know. Just leave it please. I'm too tired to argue." said Tammy.

"You're hurting yourself again." said Sam.

"No I'm not and it isn't your business okay. I made a stupid mistake. Why are you surprised?" asked Tammy.

"You are my sister. It is my job to worry Tammy. I love you." said Sam.

Tammy was quiet. She knew that she was messing up. She loved Brooke and Sam but she still didn't know how to let people take care of her. She didn't like to be helped even though she knew that she needed it. She always used to want someone to take care of her and someone to rely on but that was a long time ago. She had given up on those dreams and now she was so closed off that she didn't even remember what she used to be like.

"I'm sorry." said Tammy.

"I know." said Sam.

Brooke walked back into the room. She saw Tammy with her eyes closed. She was mad at her but knew it wasn't the time to start anything.

"C'mon. The doctor said that we could go now." said Brooke.

When Brooke, Sam, and Tammy got to the doctor's office they let Tammy go first.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor.

"I've been taking expired insulin for two weeks. I'm nauseous, sleep, and really really dizzy. Iratable too but that's more of just me." said Tammy swaying front and back on the examining table.

The doctor took out his pocket light and waived it in front of Tammy's eyes.

"No offense doc but I'm not blind. I just need knew meds." said Tammy.

"Tammy!" warned Brooke.

"What?" yelled Tammy, "Just leave me alone gosh. You are not my mother!"

"Have you been taking sleeping meds or any kinds of drugs?" asked the doctor.

"I got the sleeping pills from her cabinet. I was just trying to sleep at night." said Tammy

The doctor walked over to the medicine cabinet. He took out his key chain and unlocked the cabinet. He took out a needle and walked back over to Tammy. Tammy saw the needle and freaked out.

"No! Stop you can't give me that." said Tammy.

"Tammy it's just a shot." said Brooke.

"Wait!" said Sam suddenly.

Sam got up and went over to the doctor. She looked at the needle.

"She's allergic to penicillin." said Sam.

"You didn't put that in her medical report." said the doctor looking at Brooke.

"She doesn't know anything about me." said Tammy tiredly.

Tammy was having trouble staying awake. She layed down on the examining table. The doctor put the penicillin away and got another needle. Sam approved and he gave the shot to Tammy.

"She needs to rest and I would suggest hiding any pills. I'm going to subscribe stronger insulin. It's a month's supply so make sure she uses it right. I'll give you a year full of free refills for now. I want her to come back in three months for a checkup." said the doctor.

"Okay." said Brooke, "Thank you."

Brooke, Sam, and Tammy all went to get Tammy's medicine and then they went back to the house. Tammy was feeling horrible. She had hurt Brooke and she knew it. She hadn't meant to but she did and she was so angry at herself. The medicine was working and she was starting to feel normal again.

When the car pulled up to the driveway Tammy didn't get move. Brooke looked and Sam looked at her but she was facing away from them.

"Tammy are you okay?" asked Sam.

She got no answer. Tammy hated that she was always so mean to the few people in her life that actually cared about her. Sam looked back at Brooke and gestured for her to check on her. Brooke got out of the drivers seat and scoot into the back seat.

"Hey." said Brooke putting some loose hair behind her ear, "You okay?"

Brooke could see that Tammy was crying.

"I didn't meant to." said Tammy in a low voice.

"Come here." said Brooke.

Brooke pulled Tammy into her arms and she began to cry into her shoulder. She was scared and alone. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. She was being so reckless and stupid.

"I'm sorry." cried Tammy.

"I know baby." soothed Brooke as she rubbed Tammy's back, "It's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you."

Tammy believed her. Sam looked on. She was happy that Tammy was trusting Brooke even a little bit. She knew how hard that was for her sister. She was always so afraid of getting hurt that she just cut everyone off.

"How about we go inside now and we spend a night together?" asked Brooke, "We could watch some movies and make popcorn and just hang out in our pajamas."

"Sounds good." said Sam.

"Okay." said Tammy as she began to stop crying.

Brooke wiped the tears off of Tammy's face.

"Can I see that smile that I love so much?" asked Brooke.

Tammy smiled and she meant it. She was happy.

"There you go." said Brooke.

Brooke kissed Tammy's forehead. They all got out of the car and went inside. Tammy and Sam changed into their pajamas while Brooke began to get the popcorn ready. When they were all set Tammy got to pick out the movie. She picked The Parent Trap. It was her and Sam's favorite.

Tammy put the movie in and then sat between Brooke and Sam. Within a half hour Sam and Tammy were fast asleep. Brooke looked at them and smiled. These were her daughters and she was luckiest person in the world.

* * *

There you go. Sorry it took sooooo long.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	18. 15 What makes a family

Well everyone I am soo sorry that this took so long. So much has been going on in my life its crazy. But things are starting to calm down and writing is my distraction so I hope this turned out okay.

Here is chapter 15.

I hope you all like it.

Chapter 15: What makes a family?

Tammy walked into the living room and saw Brooke watching television. Sam was at Haley's babysitting Jamie so it was just Tammy and Brooke for the night. Tammy was kind of happy about that because she liked spending time with Brooke and lately it had been hard. With everything going on from her not taking her medicine right to Sam still being kind of defiant towards Brooke the house had been really hectic. It was nice to get some quiet time.

"Hey Brooke can I talk to you?" asked Tammy causing Brooke to look away from the TV and up at her.

"Sure kiddo take a seat." said Brooke sitting up and patting the seat beside her.

Tammy sat smiled and sat beside Brooke. She starred at her hands. Brooke could see that something was bothering Tammy. She looked like a nervous wreck and all Brooke could think was that she had had another nightmare or something else bad had happened. With everything being crazy she hadn't had much time to spend time with Tammy like she had wanted too. It had been a month since Tammy had began to stay with her and there was still so much that she didn't know about the girl.

Brooke placed her hand on Tammy's knee. Tammy flinched slightly causing Brooke to pull her hand back confused. Now she knew that something wasn't right. Did Tammy honestly think that Brooke could hurt her?

"Hun whats going on? Are you okay?" asked Brooke concerned.

Tammy shrugged.

"I just..." stammered Tammy, "I wanted to know whats going to happen now."

Brooke was confused at Tammy's statement but soon she understood what Tammy was talking about. She was still doubting whether or not Brooke was going to keep her or not. Brooke merely shook her head and shifted herself so she was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa and facing Tammy.

"Tammy..." started Brooke.

Tammy quickly interrupted Brooke. She had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous and at that particular moment she was driving herself crazy.

"I mean I'll understand if you can't keep me or you don't want to. It's okay because Sam's back and I know that you too have a lot to work out and I don't want to be a distraction. I'll still love you it doesn't matter but..." rambled Tammy.

She was stopped by Brooke covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop her from talking which was successful. Tammy sat there quietly just starring at Brooke. Brooke could have sworn that Tammy was thinking so much she could practically hear her thoughts.

"Tammy I need you to listen to me and listen good. Okay?" asked Brooke

Brooke looked at Tammy questionably. She was still starring at her but she couldn't tell if she was actually listening to any word that she was saying.

"Tammy." said Brooke waiving her hand in front of her face.

Tammy snapped out of her daze and looked at Brooke confused. She hadn't been paying attention so she wasn't sure why Brooke was starring at her like she was crazy.

"Did you hear what I just said?" asked Brooke

"Yeah. Okay." she answered hesitantly.

Brooke sighed and began to talk again.

"I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you this but you are not leaving. I am never going to give you away and I wish you would stop thinking that I am. Sweetie this is your home. Your whole family is here and we all love you so much. There is no way in the world that you are going to get taken away from me. No matter how much you talk back, make mistakes, or slam doors. Nothing could ever make me give you back. Sam is your sister and she loves you just as much as I or anyone else does and she would never let that happen." explained Brooke.

"She has a weird way of showing it." said Tammy.

"Is that what this is really about Tammy?" questioned Brooke.

Tammy was quiet. That wasn't the whole reason she had questioned whether or not she should be staying with Brooke but it was a definite part. She felt like Sam was mad at her for some reason. They hadn't talked about what had happened with Rebecca sine they got home. Tammy couldn't help but think that she was mad at her for telling Brooke what had been going on. She didn't think that Sam had wanted Brooke to come and get her like she had.

"She hates me." stated Tammy.

"What? No she doesn't. Sam loves you so much you don't even know. Things are just complicated now. She going through a lot and she still blames herself for Rebecca hurting her and she blames me. She's not talking because she doesn't want to take her anger out on you."

"But if she doesn't talk to us then who is she going to talk to. She can't go on the way she is. Sam is horrible under pressure. She's going to drive herself crazy."

"Don't worry I have that all under control. Haley is going to talk to her tonight and she may go to a therapist which I wanted to talk to you about also."

Brooke knew that what she was going to say next was probably going to make Tammy mad but she had to make sure that she was okay. She wouldn't talk to her about her foster dad and Brooke knew that she was still having issues. She couldn't sit by and let her hurt. She had to at least try to get her to get help. Even if she did end up saying that she wasn't going to go. She had to try.

"I think maybe you should go to a therapist too." said Brooke.

"No." said Tammy simply.

Tammy wasn't angry at Brooke for suggesting that she go to a therapist but she wasn't going to go to no therapist. She was okay. Just because she had a few nightmares didn't mean that she had problems. She was dealing in her own way and she had been for a while now. She wasn't going to change it now. She could work things out by herself and if she ever really needed help she knew that she could talk to Brooke or Sam or someone.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She wanted to push the therapist issue a little more but the look on Tammy's face told her not to. She wasn't angry or hostile. Brooke could tell that she was open t talking but it had to be at her own time and in her own terms.

"Okay." said Brooke

After that it was quiet. Neither Brooke or Tammy said a word.

"I need a bed." said Tammy breaking the silence and lightening the mood.

Brooke was confused at Tammy's statement.

"You said that I was going to stay. I need a bed. The couch is awesome but I mean social services does that checkup thing and I don't think that it will be suitable for me to be sleeping on the couch. Plus the couch was only a temporary thing. A bed is permanent. It means I'm here to stay. Here to stay with my crazy, wild, awesome family." informed Tammy.

Brooke laughed at how Tammy described their makeshift family. It was true. They were anything but normal but they made not normal work. They were always there for each other and they were happy, most of the time. With each new member they grew closer. Brooke loved her life and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Well how about me and you go shopping. It's only five so we could go to the mall and try and find you a bed. And maybe go and get some ice cream." suggested Brooke.

Sam shook her head and smiled.

"Good get dressed and we will leave in five minutes." said Brooke.

Tammy stood up and was about to go and get ready when Brooke pulled her into a hug. She settled into the embrace after a few seconds.

"I love you Tammy don't forget that or ever doubt it." said Brooke.

"I love you too." said Tammy.

Tammy went and got ready. Brooke called Haley and told her that if she needed her she would be at the mall and to tell Sam to behave and not throw any wild parties at Haley's house. When both of them were ready they got their coats and headed out the door.

"Can I have my own room?" asked Tammy.

"Of course." said Brooke with a smile.

"And paint my walls black?" asked Tammy.

"Don't push it." said Brooke gaining a laugh from Tammy.

An hour later Brooke and Tammy were scouring the mall for a bed and other things for Tammy's room. So far they had been distracted by the clothes store and had inevitability practically gotten Tammy a whole new wardrobe. Tammy didn't really like shopping but with Brooke it was fun and technically she only never liked it because no one cared enough to take her or rather she didn't have anyone who meant enough to go with.

"Hey Brooke what about this one?" asked Tammy sitting on one of the beds.

Brooke walked over and sat on the bed jumping a little to test it out.

"Seems pretty good." said Brooke, "But its your bed. What do you think? Will you be able to sleep on it"?

"I can sleep on anything." said Tammy.

Brooke knew that it was a joke but Tammy's words made her sad. She and Sam had both been homeless before they met her. They had slept in cars, shelters, hallways, anywhere that they could keep warm and as safe as possible. They hadn't had their own bed or room it was just whatever they could find. Brooke hated that they had had to go through so much at such young ages. They were kids and deserved to have someone who loved them because they were both amazing. She didn't understand why other people hadn't been able to see that.

"It's okay you know. It's not your fault and it doesn't bother me. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right." said Tammy.

"But you shouldn't have had to deal with all of that." said Brooke.

Tammy just shrugged as if it was nothing at all.

"I take it like this. Everyone has things that they have to overcome to get to where they are supposed to be. This has all just added to experience. Now when I have to go out into the big bad world I will know what to expect." explained Tammy.

"You're too smart for your own good." said Brooke wrapping her arm around Tammy's shoulder.

Tammy smiled and felt the bed.

"I think this bed is perfect." said Tammy.

Brooke paid for the bed and it was going to be delivered the next morning. They also picked out a dresser, television, desk, and nightstand. Next they had to pick out the paint because Tammy had her mind set on painting her room. Brooke was not letting it be black though.

"So you do know that you are not painting your room black right?" said Brooke as they looked at all the different colors.

Tammy laughed.

"I was kidding."

"Good."

Tammy picked up a light blue colored paint. She thought that it was nice and it went well with the light Brown room set that she had.

"This one." said Tammy.

Brooke looked at it and approved. Her room was complete. Almost.

"Brooke where are we going?" asked Tammy.

Brooke and Tammy had left the mall twenty minutes ago and Brooke had started to drive without a word. Tammy knew that they were not driving in the direction of the house but she had no idea where they were going. She hated surprises.

"It's a surprise." said Brooke, "Now shush."

"But Brooke I hate surprises!" whined Tammy.

Brooke shook her head.

"You're worse then a five year old. Its a good surprise so sit back, turn on the radio, and be patient." said Brooke.

They pulled up to a building. They got out of the car and walked up to the window. A small brown chihuahua scratched at the window and tried to get their attention.

"Surprise." said Brooke.

Tammy put her hand by the small puppy paw and smiled as the puppy licked the glass in front of her hand.

"I get a puppy." said Tammy not looking at Brooke.

"Yup as long as you take care of him or her. That includes cleaning, feeding, walking..." said Brooke.

She stopped as Tammy turned and gave her a big hug which made her smile widely. She had never seen Tammy so happy.

"I promise I won't let you down. I'm going to take great care of him. Thank you so much." said Tammy, "Best Surprise ever."

"You're welcome. Now go and get your puppy. I'm pretty sure I know which one you are going to get." said Brooke.

Tammy shook her head and went inside. She picked the Chihuahua that had been in the window. She and Brooke picked out a bed and a few toys and got him a bowl and food. Tammy decided that she was going to name him Ace.

"So how do you think Sam is going to feel about Ace here?" asked Brooke.

"She's allergic to dogs." said Tammy.

"Tammy!" said Brooke hysterical.

Tammy burst out laughing. Brooke noticed that she had been kidding.

"Oh my god don't do that Tammy. You freaking gave me a heart attack and I'm driving." said Brooke.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist. Sam loves dogs even though we have never been able to have one. We used to play with the neighbors dog. His name was killer but unless you can be licked to death he was harmless." said Tammy.

"Was that when you lived with the bad people?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah." said Tammy as she petted Ace and held him close.

Brooke knew that Tammy didn't want to talk about it but she had to try. She wanted Tammy to know that she loved her and was going to be there no matter what. She wanted to help her get over this. She knew that it would never go away but she could help make the pain a little less.

"So um have you talked to Alex and Layden lately?" asked Brooke changing the subject.

"Not really. Their birthday is tomorrow and they are throwing a party." informed Tammy.

Brooke could tell that Tammy wanted to go. She thought back to the last party Tammy had gone to but she knew that it was different now. Alex and Layden wouldn't let Tammy do anything reckless and she was taking a lot better care of herself now. Brooke monitored her medicine and she her diabetes was under control. Sam had told Brooke that when Tammy was depressed she used to stop taking her meds and would end up in the hospital for weeks.

"I will let you go but I want to talk to their parents." said Brooke.

"Okay." said Tammy, "There's one more thing."

"Yeah." said Brooke with a slight hesitation.

"I was wondering if I could try out for the basketball team. The tryouts are in two and I really like playing and I have never played on a team before. I think it would be cool."

"Yes you can tryout and I think that Nathan can help you train.

Tammy was glad that Brooke had said she could try out. Brooke was cool and Tammy knew that she cared bout her. She felt really lucky to have her as a foster mom.

When they got home Tammy set up Ace's bed. It was already almost nine and she was tired. It had been a long and eventful day.

"Hey I am going to take a shower then we should get some sleep." said Brooke.

"Can I stay with you for the night?" asked Tammy.

"Yeah." said Brooke.

Brooke got her things and walked into the bathroom. Tammy changed into her pajamas and walked into Brooke's room. She put Ace's bed in the corner and kissed him goodnight. She laid on Brooke's bed.

"I hope this works out Ace." said Tammy.

Tammy yawned. She was exhausted and didn't fight the sleep that was pulling her in. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted of to slumber. A half hour later Brooke came into her room and put her dirty clothes in the laundry. She saw Tammy curled up asleep on her bed. She smiled at how innocent she looked.

Brooke walked over to her bed and pulled the covers over Tammy and herself. She kissed Tammy on the forehead before turning over to her nightstand and turned off the lamp. She fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face. Things were going to get better and she was pretty sure about that. One day Brooke was going to adopt Tammy and then her, Tammy, and Sam and even Ace would officially be a family. No one could tear them apart. Brooke wouldn't let them.

Well there you go.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Review. :)


	19. 16 Past comes back to haunt you

Hey everybody.

Here is chapter 16.

I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Past comes back to haunt you

Tammy woke up early on Monday morning. She sat up in her new room and smiled. She finally had a room that she could truly call her own. She didn't have to worry about being scared someone would break the door down or go into her room at night to hurt her. She could be a normal teenager with walls covered in posters of Taylor Lautner and Paramore. She could just be like everyone else for once. Even it only was on the outside.

She stretched and turned off her alarm clock so it wouldn't go off in an hour when she was supposed to be up. She didn't feel like getting dressed and she didn't want to wake Ace so she got up and left her room. She walked across the hall and opened Sam's door. Sam was sleeping of course so Tammy decided to lay next to her on her bed. Sam muxt have felt the bed move because she began to wake up. She turned over and saw Tammy laying beside her.

"It's only five thirty. Why are you awake so early?" asked Sam.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." said Tammy.

"Next time don't go to bed at freakin seven in the afternoon." stated Sam before closing her eyes again and puting the covers over her head turning back around.

Tammy sighed. She began to shake Sam.

"Sammy c'mon I don't want to be up alone. Besides it wasn't my fault I had a stomach ache. It was Brooke's cooking." said Tammy whispering the last part just in case Brooke was awake in the next room.

Sam smiled.

"I told you to go with the soup but you never listen to me." teased Sam.

"I was tryin to be nice to Brooke. Next time I won't spare her feelings as much"

Sam groaned. She really wanted to go back to sleep. It was way too early to be up.

"I should've asked to share a room with you." stated Tammy out of the blue.

Tammy never liked being by herself no matter how much older she got or how much she tried to hide it. She was even still scared of the dark. Sam thought it was cute even though she knew the reason why she was scared of the dark was anything but cute. Sam decided that she would just give in to her little sisters demands. She took the covers off of her head and sat up.

"Why didn't you ask Brooke?" asked Sam.

"I'm fourteen. I'm not a baby anymore Sam. We both need our privacy and its just a little fear." answered Tammy.

"You know you have to talk eventually." said Sam, "I mean I know that you have delt with it well I guess but..."

"Sam I don't do that anymore okay." said Tammy cutting Sam off.

"So then you..." started Sam only to get cut off again.

"No Sam. It was nothing okay. It was just some thing. It's done." added Tammy.

Tammy hated talking about this particular subject. She didn't understand why it was so hard to tell Sam the truth. She hadn't stopped and it didn't go away but she was scared. Sam would tell Brooke if she found out and things would go so wrong. Brooke would be so mad and even worse disapointed in her. She couldn't have that. So she had decided that she would just keep it all to herself. She wasn't technically hurting anyone.

Sam just looked at Tammy. She knew that her sister was hiding something but she wasn't going to push it. All that would do was make Tammy mad.

Tammy and Sam both looked up to the sight of the door opening. A tired Brooke stepped into Sam's room. She crossed her arms and stood in the middle of the room starring at her two foster daughters.

"What are you two doing up so early? You don't have school for another hour." said Brooke.

"I couldn't sleep so I woke up Sam." answered Tammy honestly.

Brooke walked over and sat on the bed.

"You okay?" asked Brooke, "Nightmares?"

"No. I mean no nightmares. I'm fine I just went to bed too early." said Tammy, "Um I'm going to take a shower okay. I wanna start getting ready."

"UH...okay." said Brooke.

Tammy hugged Brooke and walked out of Sam's room leaving her and Brooke alone and confused.

"What was that?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know." said Sam.

Suddenly Sam's cell phone rang. She scrambled through her covers and finally found it. She answered it forgetting that Brooke was still in her room for a second.

"Hey hun. No you didn't wake me up I was up talking to Tammy and my Mom. No not Rebecca, Brooke." said Sam.

"Uh Sam." said Brooke.

Sam looked at Brooke and suddenly she realized that she wasn't at Rebecca's anymore and that Brooke didn't know about the person who was on the other line of her cellphone.

"Hey um I have to call you back." said Sam, "I'll see you at school."

Sam hungup her phone and looked at her mother nervously.

"Who was that Samantha?" asked Brooke curiously.

"My boyfriend.." whispered Sam.

"Excuse me." said Brooke not quite hearing Sam correctly.

"My boyfriend." said Sam a little louder.

Brooke was kind of caught off guard. She knew that since Sam had gone to live with Rebecca that there had been some changes but it had never crossed her mind that having a boyfriend would be one of them.

"When did this happen?" asked Brooke.

"A few months ago." confessed Sam, "Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay. I just kinda forgot with all the things going on now. He's a really good guy though."

Brooke was silent.

"Mom please don't be mad at me. I know I'm just 17 but I mean I like him...a lot." said Sam worried that Brooke was really angry with her.

"I'm not mad." said Brooke finally, "I'm just surprised okay. I mean no matter what you are my baby and its hard to think of my baby dating someone. I always pictured you coming to me first but I guess I kind of messed that up."

Sam could see that Brooke was guilty. She moved so that she was sitting right beside Brooke. She took Brooke's hand in hers and leaned onto Brooke's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mom. Things just happened. I don't blame you okay. I love you. You are my mother not Rebecca. She never ever was. She was just some woman who carried me for nine months and then gave me up. You gave me food and clothes and a home. She never met him, Joey I mean." said Sam, "I told him that I wanted him to meet you. I talked about you all the time. And I even told him that you were going to give him the fifth degree even though I would ask you not to."

Brooke smiled a little and kissed Sam's forehead.

"I want you to adopt me for real." said Sam suddenly.

Brooke didn't know how to respond. She had waited so long to hear those words but she didn't think that it would ever be under these circumstances. The adoption papers were still in the kitchen drawer by the sink where they had always been. She had never been able to get rid of tem because she always hoped that Sam would come home one day soon and now it was happening. She had her daughter back.

"Really?" asked Brooke in disbelief.

"Yea mom. Really." assured Sam.

Brooke smiled and hugged Sam. Suddenly Ace ran into Sam's room and jumped on her bed. He licked her face and curled up in Sam's lap. Sam laughed.

"Do you think I should ask Tammy too?" asked Brooke.

"Give her time." said Sam

* * *

An hour later Sam and Tammy were being dropped off at the high school. They said their goodbies and walked into the bulding.

"So what's this about a boyfriend?" asked Tammy.

"You heard that?"

Tammy shook her head proudly. She had always been good at eavesdropping on Sam.

"So what's his name?" asked Tammy.

"See you didn't hear everything." laughed Sam, "HIs name is Joey. He goes here and he is coming over for dinner so you will be able to meet him later."

"Cool. Is he nice to you?" asked Tammy.

"Yes he is very nice to me. I wouldn't date another douchebag like Brian again." said Sam.

Tammy just shook her head. Sam had gone out with a guy named Brian when she was thirteen. It had started out like any normal relationship: kissing and holding hands. They were both young so it never got to the extremes but soon Briane became to obsessive. He wanted to know where she was always and who she was with. If she talked to a guy Brian atomatically thought she was cheating. One day Brian got so mad that he slapped Sam and pushed her down the stairs in school. That was the end of their relationship. Sam broke up with him and he got sent to a boarding school far away.

"That's good." said

Tammy spotted Alex and Layden from far away. She stood still and just looked over at them.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Nothing." said Tammy quickly not wanting Sam to suspect anything.

Sam looked at her skeptically but she managed to put on a smile.

"I'm gana go wit my friends." said Tammy, "I'll see you later."

Sam shook her head and Tammy began to walk towards Layden and Alex. Alex spotted her first and smiled widely and waived. When She got over to them Alex hugged her.

"Damn Tammy where have you been. I thought that you were going to come with me and Layden to the movies." said Alex.

"Yeah. We felt kind of abandoned." said Layden.

"I'm sorry. I ended up having to fix my new room. No more sofa. And I got a dog." explained Tammy.

"I guess that's a good excuse." said Layden with a smile, "You are forgiven."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"C'mon were gana be late." said Alex grabbing Tammy's hand.

Tammy pulled her hand away from Alex who stopped and looked at her confused.

"Sorry I have to go talk to Mrs. James-Scott first." said Tammy.

"Okay. I guess we will see you in class then." Layden pulling Alex along who was still confused about what had just happened.

Tammy walked to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She opened her bookbag and pulled a bottle out of her bag. It was vodka. She had gotten it out of Brooke's cabinet a few days ago but hadn't really thought about drinking it until now. She sighed knowing that things were going to be just like before. She unscrewed the cap and put the bottle to her mouth taking a big gip. She cringed at the burning sensation when she swallowed. It had been a while. Soon she got to the point where she wanted. She wasn't thinking about anything anymore. It was just her and the bottle.

* * *

There you go.

Hope you all liked it.

Review. :)


	20. 17 Twist of Fate

Hey everybody.

Here is chapter 17. Sorry it took so long. I was sick and stuff but now I have more time to write and lots of ideas so I should be writing a lot more now.

I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Twist of fate

Tammy didn't know how long she had been sitting in the bathroom. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at the time. It was two o'clock. She was amazed that so much time had gone by and no one had come looking for her. She didn't really care though. She was had just finished the bottle of vodka and was more drunk than she had ever been in her life. She had never managed to drink the whole bottle before.

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door opened and something in the back of her mind to her to hide the bottle fast. The message never got to her hands because she could barely move. She started to feel really sick and began to shake. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. Her head fell against the stall wall. The bottle slowly slid out of her hand as she fell unconscious and it rolled out of the stall.

"Tammy are you in here?" called Sam

When Tammy had not come to Haley's class she had set out to find Sam. Brooke had told her that she had dropped of Sam and Tammy so she knew that the teen had skipped. Sam had been surprised when Haley had told her about Tammy cutting and said that she would help look for her. The first people she had went to were Layden and Alex. They had said that they hadn't seen her since she had said that she was going to talk to Haley.

Alex had also said that Tammy had been acting really weird the last time they saw her. Sam had asked if they knew any place she would go and Alex had told her that the last time she was stressed she had hid out in the girl's bathroom for a while. Sam decided to give it a shot. Alex and Tammy had said they would check the River Court. Joey was also helping to look for Tammy but since he had never seen her before he decided to stick with Sam and was waiting outside the bathroom.

The bottle rolled out of Tammy's stall and hit Sam's foot. She picked up the bottle and read the label.

"Vodka?" questioned Sam slightly.

Suddenly she looked at the stall it had rolled out. When Tammy was younger she used to drink vodka continually when she was having problems. She used to drink until she couldn't drink anymore. Sam had found her passed out of throwing up numerous times. It had been the most scariest thing ever. Sam had tried to get her to stop over and over and she had after Sam threatened to tell he social worker and never talk to her again. She had thought that Tammy had stopped for good.

"Tammy? Are you in there?" asked Sam as she banged on the stall.

Sam got no answer. She continued to bang and call out Tammy's name but still got no response. Dozens of thoughts were going though her head and none of them were good. She knew that it had to be Tammy. The stentch of Vodka had filled the bathroom by now and Sam had to use every bit of strngth to not hurl all over the floor.

"Tammy OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sam as she banged louder.

Her fists were hurting like crazy. She stopped banging. The fear that Tammy was passed out behind the locked stall doors was getting worse and worse. Sam got down on the floor and looked under the stall. She saw Tammy sitting unconscious on top of the closed toilet.

"JOEY!" yelled Sam.

Joey, who had been standing outside of the bathroom waiting for Sam, heard Sam yell for him and ran into the girls bathroom. He saw Sam on the floor. She looked panicked.

"I need you to get Haley. Tell her I think Tammy has alcohol poisoning and she's unconscious. Hurry please!" pleaded Sam.

Joey ran out of the bathroom. Sam crawled into the stall and stood up. She grabbed Tammy's cellphone off of the floor and dialed 911. She waited impatiently for an operator to pick up. It took all but three seconds for a voice to appear on the other line.

"Yes! I need an ambulance at Tree Hill High. I think my sister had alcohol poisoning. She drank a whole bottle of vodka and is unconscious. She's really pale and her breathing is slow." explained Sam quickly, "PLEASE HURRY!"

Sam shut the phone and put in in her pocket. She then put her full attention on Tammy. Her lips were terrifyingly white as was her pale complexion. She almost looked Dead. _No. _Sam tried to shake off the thought. She was not going to let her sister die!

"Tammy honey wake up. C'mon!" begged Sam.

Sam tried slapping Tammy's face. It had no effect on her whatsoever. Sam unlocked the stall door. She opened it all the way and dragged Tammy out of the stall. She laid her on the bathroom floor and turned her on her side. She had tears streaming down her face and they kept blurring her vision. She held onto Tammy as she turned on the cold water. She grabbed the vodka bottle and rinsed it quickly. She filled the bottle with cold water and poured it on Tammy's hair then on her face cautiously.

Tammy was still not awake.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE TAMMY DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!" she yelled as the tears fell faster and faster.

The bathroom door flew open and Haley was at Sam's side in a heartbeat. She looked down at the sight of Tammy passed out and her heart broke. She had come to see the girl as a niece and her love her so much. Seeing her so vulnerable and sickly was too much. She looked at Sam who was still shaking Tammy and begging her to wake up. She remembered when she was in high school and had gone to a party where a girl ended up in the same situation as Tammy.

She stood up and washed her hand quickly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"We need to make her throw up. They're going to pump her stomach at the hospital but if we wait that long then she's going to die. I need you to get behind her and if she starts to choke you have to bang on her back. Can you do that for me?" asked Haley.

Sam just nodded. Haley took two fingers and put them down Tammy's throat. She started to gag hard . Haley took her fingers out of Tammy's mouth. Suddenly Tammy began to choke. Sam became really scared but tried to control herself enough to hit Tammy's back until she began to throw up.

"There you go Tammy let it out." said Haley as she rubbed Tammy's back.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and kissed Tammy's forehead. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and Haley knew that she would probably pass out again because the amount of vodka she had drank. She was okay for now but was nowhere near out of the woods.

The paramedics arrived about five minutes after. Joey entered right behind them and hugged Sam tight. Haley and Sam moved out of the way so that they could do their work but remained as close as possible.

"How did this happen?" asked one of the paramedics.

"She drank a whole bottle of vodka. I don't know in how much time but no one had seen her since about 8 30 this morning. I believe that she just passed out when I came looking for her which was about twenty minutes ago." said Sam.

"I induced her to vomit once. She was conscious for a few minutes but passed out again thirty seconds ago." explained Haley.

The paramedics lifted Tammy onto a stretcher.

"We are taking her to Tree Hill general. You can meet us there." said the paramedic before wheeling Sam outside and lifting her into the back of the ambulance.

Sam was in tears. Haley took her into her arms and held her tight. She rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She looked at Joey who just nodded sympathetically. He hated seeing Sam in so much pain. It reminded him of when she was with Rebecca. He had tried so hard to convince her to call Brooke and even threatened to tell Haley about the abuse but she wouldn't let him. He wished that he had just gone through with it but he was too scared of loosing her. Then she would've had no one.

"Oh no!" said Sam suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey.

"Mom." said Sam.

* * *

Brooke stood in her kitchen. It was almost three o'clock and she knew that Tammy and Sam would be home any minute. She was looking forward to meeting Joey. Of course she was going to interrogate him because she needed to know that he was good enough for Sam. She was half surprised when the kitchen phone rang.

She picked it up thinking that it was probably Haley saying that she was on her way. The smile on her face quickly disappeared when she heard Sam crying on the other line. She was suddenly filled with concern and fear.

"Sam" said Brooke, "What's wrong?"

"It's Tammy." said Sam, "She's being taken to the hospital."

Brooke's heart suddenly dropped into her stomach. Her first thought was that Tammy had forgotten to take her medicine again but that was quickly ruled out because she had made sure that Sam took it before she left to school in the morning.

"What! Is she okay? What happened!" asked Brooke frantically.

Sam was in hysterics. Haley took the phone from her and began to talk to Brooke.

"Brooke just meet us at the hospital okay. We are on our way there now. I called Quinn and she is going to meet us there also. It's not good." said Haley calmly.

Haley hung up the phone. Brooke was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Tammy was hurt, her daughter was hurt, and she was scared out of her mind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to drive to the hospital in her condition. She got out her cellphone and dialed the first person that she could think of. The phone rang a few times.

"C'mon pick up!" yelled Sam desperately into the phone.

"Brooke?" appeared a voice.

"Julian I need you." said Brooke.

After Julian and Brooke had decided to take some time off he had gone to Los Angeles for about four months but returned shortly after. He had rented a condo outside of Tree Hill and told Peyton that he was willing to wait for Brooke because she was worth it. He loved her and when she was ready for him he would be there for her because there was no one else in the world he would rather give his heart too.

"I'll be right there." said Julian.

Julian took all but ten minutes to get to Brooke's house. She opened the door and broke down in his arms. Julian's heart broke as he watched the woman he loved in so much pain.

"Brooke what's wrong? Is it Sam?" asked Julian suddenly.

"It's Tammy her sister. I don't know what happened but she's in the hospital. It's bad." cried Brooke.

"Sam has a sister?" said Julian surprised, "Okay c'mon I will give you a ride."

Brooke and Julian drove to the hospital. When Sam saw her mom she ran to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Brooke hugged her daughter tight. She could feel Sam crying into her chest and she whispered soothing words and rubbed her back. Brooke guided Sam to the chairs next to Haley, Quinn, and Joey. She waited until Sam calmed down a little to pull away and wipe her tears away with her sleeve.

"She drank a whole bottle of vodka and I don't know why. I found her passed out in the girls bathroom. Haley had told me that she didn't show up for her class and I went looking for her. When I found her she was passed out. I told Joey to go and get Aunt Haley and I called the ambulance. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. Then Haley came. She made Tammy throw up and she woke up for a little but passed out again then the paramedics took her away." explained Sam, "It was so scary."

"Why did she do it?" asked Brooke looking at Haley.

"We don't know." said Haley

"She used to do it when we were younger. When she was depressed about something but she stopped. I made her stop. She promised she would always talk to me." said Sam, "So why didn't she?"

"Samson this is not your fault." said Julian.

"I'm her big sister. I'm supposed to notice these things and I didn't. She lied straight to my face and I knew it. I should've pushed for her to tell me the truth. I just let it go and now she's in the hospital and could possible die." argued Sam.

"Sam there is no way that you could have known this would happen." Quinn tried to convince her.

After that everyone was quiet. The wait for the doctor seemed like forever. After about a hour Sam told Joey that he should go home and she would call him later to tell him how Tammy was. Joey wanted to protest but he knew that it was better if he didn't. Sam didn't need any more issues at that moment. He just kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye to everyone.

A half hour later the doctor came out.

"Family of Tammy Walker." he said.

Quinn, Sam, Haley, Julian, and Haley all stood up.

"Is she okay?" asked Sam first.

"Well she has alcohol poisoning Her Blood Alcohol Concentration level was .35. If you would have waited any longer or had not induced the vomiting she wouldn't have made it. We pumped her stomach and got her to rest. She is awake right now and asked to see her mother and sister so you two can see her in a minute. First of all I need to tell you that a psychologist will be coming to see Tammy in an hour. At her age we classify such severity of alcohol poising and the factor of this situation as a suicide attempt. I'm not saying that that is what Tammy was actually trying but she did get the vodka from your cabinet and I would strongly recommend getting rid of all alcohol substances in the house as well as pills to be safe." said the Doctor, "She was a very lucky kid this time."

Everyone was shocked at what they had heard the doctor say. Brooke and Sam followed the doctor to Sam's room. Tammy was connected to a heart monitor and an IV. The vodka had caused her blood pressure to plummet so she was extremely weak.

"Mom." said Tammy as she saw Sam and Brooke walk into her room.

Brooke felt her heart lift as Tammy called her Mom for the first time. She hated that it was under these circumstances though. She loved this little girl so much and she hated the thought of Tammy thinking about wanting to end her own life. She was so confused. Brooke sat beside Tammy's bed. As did Sam.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" asked Brooke.

"Tired" said Tammy.

Tammy was feeling super guilty about what she had done. She hadn't meant for it to get so out of hand. She could see the worry in both Sam and Brooke's faces and it made the feeling that much worse. The doctor has told her that Sam had found her and that Haley had saved her life. It it wasn't for them she would be dead.

"I'm sorry." said Tammy.

"Why did you do it?" asked Brooke

"It's complicated." she said.

"You lied to me Tammy." stated Sam disappointed, "You said that you didn't drink anymore. You said that it was nothing."

"What was nothing?" asked Brooke.

"Sam stop!" warned Tammy.

Tammy didn't want Sam to tell Brooke. She just wanted it to go away. If Sam told Brooke then it would ruin everything.

"No Tammy you need to tell her whats going on right now!" yelled Sam standing up, "Tell her why you did it!"

"Sam SHUT UP!" Tammy yelled back.

"TELL ME WHAT!" Brooke yelled.

"I'M GAY!" shouted Tammy

* * *

There you go.

I hope you all liked it. Sorry again for taking so long.

Review.


	21. 18 Realizations and Confrontations

Hey everybody.

Here is chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 18: Realizations and confrontations

_"I'm sorry." said Tammy._

_"Why did you do it?" asked Brooke_

_"It's complicated." she said._

_"You lied to me Tammy." stated Sam disappointed, "You said that you didn't drink anymore. You said that it was nothing."_

_"What was nothing?" asked Brooke._

_"Sam stop!" warned Tammy._

_Tammy didn't want Sam to tell Brooke. She just wanted it to go away. If Sam told Brooke then it would ruin everything._

_"No Tammy you need to tell her whats going on right now!" yelled Sam standing up, "Tell her why you did it!"_

_"Sam SHUT UP!" Tammy yelled back._

_"TELL ME WHAT!" Brooke yelled._

_"I'M GAY!" shouted Tammy_

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER..._

It had been one week since Tammy had come out to Brooke and Sam. She had been avoiding the two ever since. Brooke had grounded her but Tammy still found the time to sneak out and come home late from school. Brooke had tried everything including taking her phone, laptop, and iPod away but Tammy wouldn't talk to her or behave and she had even gotten drunk again the day after she came home from the hospital but thankfully Sam had stopped her before it got too bad.

Brooke had also banned Tammy from playing on the basketball team. Tryouts were in a few days and Tammy was determined to go to them whether or not she got permission. She had been sneaking out every night to the river court so that she could train. She didn't like going behind Brooke and Sam's back but she wasn't going to talk to them about her hospital confession.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked Brooke as she and Sam walked over Tammy.

It was early, barely eight in the morning and Tammy had been at the river court ever since about three. She knew that Sam and Brooke didn't wake up until around nine or ten so she just planned on getting back home before then. They would never know, or so she thought. She had done this multiple times before and never gotten caught.

"Here." remarked Tammy sarcastically.

"Tammy you know that you're grounded and aren't supposed to be playing basketball." ordered Brooke.

Tammy just rolled her eyes and shot the ball again. The ball swished in the net and she smiled. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest disappointed. She knew that Tammy was acting out for a reason and she knew that she could help but there was no way Tammy was going to talk to her.

Sam saw the look on Brooke's face and shook her head. She ran over and grabbed the basketball.

"Listen to her!" ordered Sam sternly.

"Give me back my ball Sam!" yelled Tammy.

"Not until you start talking." said Sam, "Why are you acting like such a bitch!:"

Tammy tackled Sam to the floor and started to hit her. Sam rolled them both over so that she was on top of Tammy. She lifted her fist in the air and was about to punch her when Brooke yelled.

"SAM STOP!" yelled Brooke.

Sam stopped and looked down at Tammy. She looked like she was about to cry. Sam closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked over her shoulder at Brooke who was standing nearby then back at Tammy.

"She won't hurt you Squirt. She loves you." said Sam honestly.

The last three words struck something inside Tammy. The floodgates of her eyes let loose and the tears began to fall freely. Sam got off of her and helped her up. She held her close and let her cry as she tried her best to soothe her.

"Hey." said Brooke calmly placing a hand on Tammy's shoulder.

Tammy wiped her tears and looked up at Brooke, her mother.

"I'm not mad at you." said Brooke simply, "I just don't understand why you are acting like this."

"I thought that you would be disappointed in me if you knew that I was the way I am, mostly because I hate it. I just figured that you were going to be disgusted with me and that you wouldn't want me anymore. I was scared." explained Tammy.

Brooke grabbed Tammy's hand in hers and held it tight making the teen look at her. She smiled at her softly .

"Honey I could never in a million years be disgusted with you. I love you no matter who it is that you love. You are still my daughter no matter what and I will never send you away. Tree Hill is your home with me and Sam and the rest of our crazy family. Nothing could ever change that." she replied.

"I tried to make myself like Layden because it was easier but I knew deep down that it felt wrong. Every time I tried to picture us together it just went so wrong in my head. It was like I was trying to be someone else, someone better." stated Tammy putting her head down.

Sam stepped closer to her mother and sister knowing that she had to say something.

"Tammy you are amazing and don't need to try to be anyone or anything but yourself. You are not wrong because of the way you feel and shouldn't spare your happiness because you are afraid of something happening after you die. You have one life Tammy and you should spend it loving someone that makes you happy. And I know that's Alex not Layden." said Sam.

Tammy looked up at Sam shocked. She had no idea that her sister had known that she had feelings for Alex. She had thought that she did a good job hiding it, except for her little outburst with Alex and going to her and Layden's birthday party.

"Is that why you've been avoiding her?" said Brooke more as a statement then a question.

Brooke was finally starting to understand why she had been acting the way she had. Tammy was confused. She didn't understand what she was feeling and she was scared. Brooke wished that Tammy didn't care so much about what people thought about her but she knew it was natural for a teen her age.

"I didn't mean to act so stuck up and bitchy. I just didn't want things to change. And I can't hurt Layden. He likes me but I don't feel the same way and Alex is his sister. Plus I don't even know if she likes girls." said Tammy as she kicked the ground below her.

"Hey. Life's all about taking risks. You can't learn to fly until you spread your wings so maybe what you need to do is talk to Layden first and then Alex." said Brooke, "It could make life so much simpler."

Tammy nodded.

"So how much trouble am I in?" asked Tammy.

"None. Well you are still grounded but only for a week okay. That's for running off and making me and Sam worry. You can however try out for the basketball team like you wanted but I need you to promise me one thing." said Brooke.

"Anything." said Tammy quickly.

"You will talk to me from now on. No more hiding things okay?" said Brooke.

Tammy looked at Brooke weirdly. Sam laughed.

"I promise. No more secrets." said Tammy honestly

"Okay now I am giving you one hour to go and talk to Layden." said Brooke, "One hour and then I want you and Sam at Haley's house. Sam at Haley's for dinner."

"Wait Sam has to come with me?" asked Tammy.

"Yes. I do not want you running off again and I do trust you but I just want to be safe." said Brooke.

Tammy just nodded. Sam walked over and pulled her along as they began to walk towards Alex and Layden's house. It was silent until Tammy began to speak.

"Sorry I tackled you to the ground." apologized Tammy.

"It's okay. I'm more mad about you and the drinking. I mean Tammy you lied straight to my face." stated Sam.

"I knew you would tell Brooke if I said anything and sometimes I really don't want to be this not that I don't like people who are gay it's just that people are going to treat me so different if I am. I don't want that."

"You can't control what people say about you but you can ignore them. They only say stuff about you because they are insecure about themselves. People who judge you for what you are are assholes and trust me if I see anyone ever messing with you for anything including this I'm going to do some damage."

Tammy couldn't help but laugh. Sam was always overprotective of her and even though sometimes it got really annoying she had to admit that she liked it. At that moment she felt kind of stupid hiding everything from her and Brooke considering the way that both of them had reacted. She felt lucky.

Soon they reached the light blue house in which Alex and Layden lived. Tammy looked at Sam uneasily.

"It's now or never." said Sam.

Tammy walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. She waited until someone opened the front door. She swallowed hard as she saw that it was Alex. Alex saw Tammy and stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey." said Tammy calmly.

"Um are you okay? I heard about what happened in school and I wanted to come see you in the hospital but after what happened in the morning I didn't know if you would want to see me. And when you didn't show up at the party it just got worse." said Alex.

She watched Sam and could see her uneasiness. She didn't understand what was going on with her but it didn't seem as though she was going to tell her.

"Is Layden here?" asked Tammy.

"He's in his room." said Alex.

Tammy walked past Alex and headed for Layden's room. Alex stood there confused. She sat on her porch steps and starred at Sam waiting for some sort of answer, figuring that Tammy's sister would have the answer to all of this. Sam saw her confusion and sat beside her on the steps.

"Is she mad at me?" asked Alex, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong." replied Sam honestly and calmly, "Tammy is just going through a lot right now. She's just scared and sometimes when she's like that she pulls away from everyone, even me and Brooke."

Alex sighed and looked down at her hands. One question had been haunting her ever since what had happened in the school.

"Why did she almost drink herself to death?" she question silently but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"That isn't for me to tell. If you want to know then you are going to have to ask her but give her some time. She'll go to you if she wants to talk about it. If she's pushed she'll close up again and lie about the whole thing."

"I wish I could help her." said Alex sadly.

"Hey, she will be fine and you can help her by being there for her. It isn't as bad as you think but she's just lost right now."

"So am I."

* * *

Tammy walked through Alex and Layden's house realizing that she had been in such a rush to get away from Alex that she had forgotten to ask where was Layden's room.

"Layden!" she called out hoping that he would hear her.

Sure enough Layden walked out of a room down the hall. He smiled when he saw her and motioned for her to go over. She walked into his room and sat on the bed. His room had posters all over the wall of sports teams and movies. She thought it looked cool in a "jockish" way.

"So are you okay?" asked Layden.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Tammy.

"Why did you do it?"

Tammy sighed. Layden wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Can we talk?" asked Tammy awkwardly.

"I thought that was what we were doing." jokes Layden.

When Layden sees the seriousness on Tammy's face he stops laughing and sits on the bed beside her. Tammy was quiet for a while she didn't really know what to say and wasn't sure that when she told him the truth that he wouldn't get angry. She didn't want to hurt him because she did still care about him even though she didn't feel the same way as she felt about Alex.

"I'm gay." said Tammy without looking at Layden.

Suddenly there was a quietness in the room and Tammy mentally kicked herself for thinking that Alex would understand and listening to Brooke and Sam. She felt like an idiot.

"Maybe I should leave." said Tammy quickly.

"No." says Layden grabbing her arms before she can get off of the bed.

"Is that why you did it?" asked Layden patiently.

Tammy nodded her head yes.

"Why would you do that Tammy? You could have seriously hurt yourself. Do you know that?"

"I just wanted the feelings to go away. I felt wrong and scared. I didn't know what else to do and I was driving myself crazy. I have feelings for someone that I don't even know is like me and I highly doubt that she is."

"My sister."

Tammy looked at Layden is disbelief. She didn't understand how the people around her could understand this all better than she could. It didn't make any sense to her. She thought that she had hid everything so well but guessed that her outburst with Alex hadn't helped the situation.

"How did you know?" asked Tammy.

"Well what happened at school the morning before the drinking got me thinking about how you had been acting lately and I guess I just put things together." replied Layden.

"Are you mad?"

"No of course not. How could I be mad at you? I do wish you would have talked to me though instead of avoiding me and my sister but I understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry if I lead you on."

Layden smiled and wrapped an arm around Tammy's shoulder.

"Trust me I will be fine. As for Alex I think you need to definitely talk to her because this isn't as messes up as you think and if it answers your question then Alex does like girls but you need to be patient with her. Alex has been through a lot in the past year that complicates things." informed Layden.

"She's worth it though." said Tammy simply.

* * *

There you go.

I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	22. 19 Past Present

Hey everybody.

Here is chapter 19

Sorry it took so long. I was at camp.

* * *

Chapter 19: Past Present

_Sometimes things cannot be explained. Words cannot always be enough. Hense why diseases like cancer and Aids have yet to be cured. There are things in this world that just have happen or don't happen. When begging God or those around you fails only one thing remains. Hope. And when even hope fails you there is only acceptance; one of the hardest things that a person can truly obtain._

Over the Past two weeks a lot had happened in the Davis/Walker home. For one Tammy had made the basketball team so she was home a lot less. She still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Alex. Alex tried to stay out of Tammy's way all together because she knew that whatever was wrong with Tammy involved her. She wished that Tammy would just talk top her but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Sam had gotten a job and was still dating Joey who had finally met Brooke and Julian at dinner the week before. He had even helped Tammy practice for basketball since he was the captain of the guys varsity team. Sam had fallen right back into her regular routine and it was almost like she never left; almost. Sam had court in a week and she was going to have to speak in front of a full courtroom along with Tammy and Brooke.

For Brooke and Julian things were going good again. Julian had even moved back in. Sam had been thrilled and had even asked for him to adopt her so he could be her father which he had happily accepted. For Tammy, however, it had been weird. She didn't know Julian like Sam and Brooke did. She didn't really talk to him and turned down any offer by him to hang out. She didn't even call Brooke Mom anymore which had hurt Brooke but she understood.

Brooke's company was at an all time high. The release of her new line "Awesome Teen" was making sales go through the roof. Brooke was super grateful. Things were actually going pretty well in her life.

The sound of the end of the day bell rang through the hallways. Tammy got her stuff from her locker and made her way to the gym for practice. On the way she saw Sam and Joey making out in front of her locker.

"Get a room." said Tammy making a face.

Sam pulled out of her and Joey's make out session and looked at Tammy who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"No boys in the bedroom remember?" said Sam with a smirk.

Tammy simply rolled her eyes and gave Sam a small smile.

"Well that rule doesn't apply to me." returned Tammy.

Her comment got a small smile from Sam and a laugh from Joey who high fived Tammy. Sam pushed Joey playfully and he just shrugged his shoulder. Tammy had told him about her being gay when they were practicing one day. She was worried about coming out because she thought the other girls on the team would bully her. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself it was just that she wanted to fit in not stand out for the wrong reasons. He had been calm with her and told her that she shouldn't let anyone discourage her from playing basketball which she loved and was actually really good at. He had also said that if anyone did give her trouble that Sam would take care of them.

"Well I have to get to practice so I will see you at home Sam and see you tomorrow bright and early Joey." said Sam.

Part of Sam's training was a three to five mile run every morning. Some days they would even go farther than five miles depending on how they felt. It was something that Tammy actually looked forward too.

"Alright Squirt go kick some butt. Tomorrows your first game so I wanna see you dunk." laughed Sam.

"Cute." remarked Tammy, "I'm five foot two. I'm lucky if I can even reach the net."

Joey laughed and then pounded knuckled with her before she began heading to the gym again. She had to hurry or she would be late.

When she entered the gym doors Alex was standing next to the locker room. Tammy sighed. She wondered when Alex was going to get fed up with her avoiding her for so long. She knew that Alex deserved an explanation but she was kind of scared to tell her.

Tammy slowly walked over. Her heart was pounding faster and faster with each step. She came to a stop when she reached the door. Alex looked up at her. She gave a weak smile and that was it.

"Hey." Tammy said first.

"We need to talk." explained Alex calmly.

Tammy watched as a couple of her team mates walked past her and Alex and into the locker room. She couldn't talk right now she had to get to practice. It was the day before her first game.

"Look I get out at five so can we talk after. I will call you and I don't know we could meet up at the river court." said Tammy.

Alex merely shook her head and walked away. Tammy sighed again. She knew that Alex was mad at her but she couldn't help it. She would try her best to explain herself later when they were at the River Court. Until then she had to focus on practice; like that was actually possible.

* * *

Julian and Brooke sat on the couch. Brooke laid across Julian and they watched as the movie credits scrolled down on the TV screen but neither of them moved. They just laid there enjoying each other's presence. Julian subconsciously stroked Brooke's hair and starred off in a daze.

Brooke looked up and saw how dazed off Julian was.

"What's on your mind?" asked Brooke.

Julian snapped out of his daze.

"Wh...what?" asked Julian snapping back to reality.

"I said what's on your mind." replied Brooke for the second time.

"How did you find out about Tammy?" asked Julian.

Brooke knew that this was going to lead to a conversation about Tammy not liking Julian. It wasn't really that she didn't like him. She just didn't know him. It had gone from just her and Brooke to her Brooke, Julian and Sam in less than a month. It was a big adjustment. And after what Tammy had been through it was only right for her to be cautious around Julian. That was why she stayed out all the time.

"Julian.." said Brooke.

"I just don't understand why she won't even let me try and get to know her. I mean Sam didn't like me in the beginning but she still gave me a chance." said Julian.

"But Julian, Tammy isn't Sam. She's only 14 and she doesn't know you. That girl has been through so much. She's just being cautious. You have to give her space and let her know that you aren't those other people. You aren't going to hurt her." explained Brooke.

Julian knew that Brooke was right but he was just hurt that Tammy didn't want anything to do with him.

"Start with taking off from work tomorrow to go to her game with me and Sam. Show her that you support her no matter what." said Brooke.

Julian nodded. He knew about the drinking situation but other than that he knew nothing about the young teen. Whenever he asked questions no one would give him answers.

"So changing the subject. Do we like Sam's boyfriend?" asked Julian.

Brooke smiled. She loved how over protective Julian was with Sam. When Joey had come over to the house for dinner he had interrogated Joey with about every question ever made. Joey had answered them easily though and reassured him that he would never hurt Sam. He loved her.

"Yes we like him. He is great for Sam and even gets along with Tammy. As long he doesn't hurt my girl he is okay with me and he should be okay with you too." said Brooke.

"Don't you remember when Sam and you first met. She was so sarcastic and crazy but you got through to her. You changed her life and now she has a normal life, well somewhat normal. She will be going off to college in less than a year and a half." said Julian sadly.

"I know." said Brooke somewhat sadly, "My little girl is growing up fast. She's so mature now and responsible. And she is amazing with Tammy. She loves her so much."

"Well she is her big sister." said Julian.

Brooke nodded.

"The court date is in one week." said Brooke suddenly.

Julian rubbed Brooke's arm reassuringly.

"Hey. It is going to go fine. Rebecca can't hurt the girls anymore. She is going away for a long time and then we can truly move on." said Julian.

"I hope so."said Brooke.

* * *

Sam served the last customer in the store her coffee. The day was kind of slow so her manager said it was okay for her to take a half hour break. She decided that it would be nice to get some fresh air so she and Joey took a walk in the park.

Sam hugged her coat close to her. It was mid December so the weather was getting very chilly. She regretted complaining about the heatwave that summer at that moment. She could never be satisfied when it came to the weather.

"So I was thinking." began Joey as they came to a park bench.

Joey and Sam took a seat. Sam cuddled close to Joey so that she could stay warm. She nodded when she was ready for him to continue what he had begun to say.

"Our six month anniversary is coming up soon and I want us to go on a road trip. And by us I mean you, me , and Tammy. We could drive anywhere you and Tammy want and just have fun." explained Joey.

"A road trip huh?" asked Sam contemplating the issue in her head.

"Yeah I mean it will give us some time alone and time for you and Tammy to talk and catch up. You guys haven't seen each other for a long time and I know you guys have stuff to discuss. Plus she needs some time away from here to. I mean I am not saying that this is a bad place because its not but I think she needs time to just breathe and release everything thats bottled up."

The more Sam thought about it the more she thought it was a good idea. Of course she would have to try and convince Brooke and Julian to let her and Tammy go but she thought she could handle that. She and Tammy had always wanted to go to Disney and now would be a perfect time. They could even escape the cold for a little while.

"What about Disney?" asked Sam.

"If you want to go to Disney then Disney it is. And its on me. I don't want you spending a dime on this trip. It's my anniversary gift to you and birthday present to Tammy." said Joey.

Sam turned to face Joey and softly kissed him on the lips.

"You are amazing, you know that?" asked Sam.

"Eh I've been told once or twice." he replied.

"Oh and how did you know that Tammy's birthday was coming up?" questioned Sam.

"I asked her when we were playing ball one morning and she told me that her birthday was on December 31st."

Sam smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Tammy about the trip. She was going to be so surprised. She smiled at Joey and watched as the people walked by.

All of a sudden Sam sat up strait and narrowed in on a guy walking with a little girl about six or seven in hand. She knew who he was and her blood started to boil. She stood up.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Joey as he stood up as well.

He's here." said Sam simply as she scanned the small crowd for him.

She saw the little girl's red hat and took off running towards her. When she reached the crowd running became impossible. She slowly worked her way through. Pushing people out of her way as she went along.

"Excuse me. Please let me through." she repeated over and over.

She tried to keep her eyes locked on the red hat but it wasn't long before it got lost in the sea of people. She stopped in her track and wiped her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Joey.

"He was there." said Sam panicking, "He had a little girl with him. We have to find her."

Sam was in a full blown panic attack. Her breathing was heavy and she kept walking in circles. Joey didn't know what was going on but tried his best to get answers out of Sam.

He grabbed onto her shoulders with both hands so she would face him.

"Who has the little girl Sam? What's going on?" asked Joey concerned.

"Him! Tammy's old foster dad. He's here." said Sam.

Sam looked around frantically trying to find him but the crowd was too dense. She had lost him and the little girl.

"Sam focus. Are you sure this was the same guy? I mean there are a lot of people here." said Joey.

Sam pushed Joey's hands off of her shoulders and stepped back. Joey looked on with a hurt expression on his face.

"I know it was him! I can't believe that you don't believe me! I know what I saw!" yelled Sam, "I have to find Tammy. He'll hurt her if he finds her."

"Sam just relax okay. I want to help you." explained Joey.

"Then stay away from me." said Sam simply before taking off running.

"SAM!" yelled Joey but his call was carried away in the wind.

* * *

Tammy walked out of the school with her duffel bag on her shoulder. She had managed to keep her thoughts straight in practice just enough to do okay. Her coach knew that she wasn't one hundred percent though. All Tammy could do was promise her that she would be fine for the game the next day. She was going to start so she had to do well.

As she walked towards the River Court she played every possible way that this could go. She tried to prepare herself for any tears or yelling that was bound to come from her and Alex talking. She didn't want to argue with Alex but she knew that if Alex yelled or cursed at her she deserved it. She wanted to tell her the truth but she was afraid of Alex's response.

As she approached the River Court she saw Alex sitting and starring at the water. She walked over and sat beside her looking over the River as well.

It was silent.

"I'm Sorry." said Tammy first.

Alex made no response. All she did was continue to stare across the river. Tammy looked down at her hands. She knew that she had messed up bad.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Alex simply.

"For avoiding you." answered Tammy.

"If you're sorry then why did you do it in the first place? I mean one day we are best friends and the next you are pulling away and drinking yourself half to death. And then when I try and help you you just plain ignore me. I don't know what I did wrong." said Alex.

Tammy sighed. Of course Alex didn't understand why she had done all those things. Sometimes not even Tammy understood it herself. She just wished that she could be normal but Alex deserved to know. She had to tell her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me." said Tammy.

"Trust you? How can I trust you if you won't even talk to me. I thought we were close but I guess I was wrong." said Alex as she got up

"Alex wait." said Tammy as she got up also.

"No Tammy. I'm done with you. If you aren't going to let me know what's going on then fine I will leave you alone okay." yelled Alex as she continued to walk.

Tammy grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" yelled Alex angrily.

Tammy pulled her to her and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

There you go.

I ope you liked it.

Again, sorry it took so long.

Review


	23. 20 And it all falls down

Hey everybody.

Here is chapter 20

Sorry it took so long but with moving and everything its been tough. Now that I am settled though I should be writing a lot more.

* * *

**Chapter 20: And it all falls down**

_"You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me." said Tammy._

_"Trust you? How can I trust you if you won't even talk to me. I thought we were close but I guess I was wrong." said Alex as she got up_

_"Alex wait." said Tammy as she got up also._

_"No Tammy. I'm done with you. If you aren't going to let me know what's going on then fine I will leave you alone okay." yelled Alex as she continued to walk._

_Tammy grabbed her arm._

_"What are you doing?" yelled Alex angrily._

_Tammy pulled her to her and kissed her on the lips._

When they separated all Tammy could do was look at Alex and wait for a reaction. She was probably just as surprised as Alex was. She had no idea where that had come from. She had just wanted to stop Alex from leaving and boy oh boy had she wanted to kiss her. But now as Alex continued to stare at her and she bit her lip nervously she couldn't help but think that she had just made the worst mistake of her life.

"Please say something Alex." Tammy begged.

She needed to know what was going through Alex's mind because she was starting to go crazy and it was killing her. She was bracing herself for the worst. Alex was going to yell at her and tell her that she hated her and was disgusted with her. That was what she was prepared for. That was what she was waiting to hear. Those heartbreaking words.

Alex who was still shocked at what had just happened opened her mouth to speak.

"Well you got my attention." said Alex with a small smile.

Tammy let out the breath she had been holding and couldn't help but laugh at Alex's remark. She always knew how to lighten the mood in any situation. That was one of the things that Tammy loved about her. She always knew how to calm her down.

"So can we talk?" asked Tammy.

Alex nodded and they both sat back on the ground.

"So explain." urged Alex.

"Okay well I guess I will start from the beginning. Ever since I realized that I liked girls I've tried to deny it and hide it. When I used to get _"those feelings" _I used to drink. It was how I used to try and get rid of the feelings. I thought that it would just solve everything. It wasn't long before the drinking became a big problem. When I came here I really thought that I didn't feel that way anymore but then I met you. And I really really liked you; I still do. I just couldn't face it." explained Tammy looking away from Alex.

Tammy waited for her words to sink in. It was quiet again.

"So you drank because of me?" asked Alex.

Tammy couldn't believe that Alex had actually asked her that. Did she actually think that this was her fault?

"No Alex. This wasn't your fault." she tried to make Alex understand, "I just. I did it because I was scared. I thought that if I came out then everything was going to go wrong. I thought that I was wrong for liking you so much and if I told you then you could hate me. Our friendship is way more important to me than any stupid crush that I have."

Alex grabbed Tammy's hand in her own. Tammy felt her heart skip at the feeling of Alex's hand. She was worried about how things were going to go between her and Alex now that her secret was out. Alex was important to her and she didn't want to lose her. Especially not because of her crush but oddly enough she didn't regret telling Alex. She knew that she wouldn't judge her.

"I could never hate you Tammy. I wish you would've come to me because I was where you are at one point." confessed Alex.

"Layton said that you were hurt." said Tammy.

Alex smiled softly but then turned away. Tammy could tell that whatever had happened with Alex was still hurting her and she didn't want to know if it was too hard for Alex. She squeezed her hand a little to let her know that she was there for her no matter what.

"I was dating this guy and at first we were pretty good together. I mean he was nice and unique. He would always be there if I needed him and I could tell that he truly cared about me but after a while my feelings for him started to disappear. I realized that I was doing what you had done, running. There was this girl and believe it or not but I really really liked her. We had been friends for most of our lives and I knew that she was out. I was just too scared to do anything. I broke up with the guy a few weeks later and he didn't take it well at all." said Alex stopping.

"Alex I don't need to know. It's okay." reassured Tammy.

"No its okay. I want you to know." said Alex, "He found out that I liked her and he confronted me about it and I told him the truth. He just got so mad and he said he would make me pay. He killed her and it was my fault. She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even know."

Alex was crying now and Tammy wrapped her arms around her. She was at a lost for words. She didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and possibly hurting Alex more so she decided that the best thing was to just comfort her. She rubbed Alex's back in small circles as she cried into her shoulder. She would never have guess that this was what Layton had meant when he told her that Alex had been hurt.

"It wasn't your fault Alex. You didn't know that he would hurt her and I am one hundred percent sure that she doesn't blame you." said Tammy.

Alex's sobs soon began to subside. She rested her head on Tammy's chest as she continued to hold her. Alex was glad that she had Tammy. She always listened to her and took care of her. She was still worried about her though. She didn't want Tammy to start drinking again or hurting herself because she was scared.

"Well, well, well." said a voice behind them.

Alex and Tammy turned around and Tammy froze. It was him.

* * *

Brooke and Julian stood in the kitchen making dinner. Julian looked up at the clock for the fifth time. Brooke spotted him and shook her head smiling. Julian could be so overprotective when it came to Sam, Tammy, and herself. He acted just like the girls were his own and Sam had even started to call him Dad which Julian had been ecstatic about. He loved her so much. Him and Tammy were still on rocky ground but Brooke knew that she would come around soon. She just needed some time. It had gone from just her and Tammy to her, Tammy, and Sam to her, Tammy, Sam, and Julian in a blink of an eye and Brooke knew that it was hard for Tammy.

"When are Sam and Tammy supposed to be home?" asked Julian.

"Well Sam gets off of her shift at eight and Tammy said that she is going to meet up with Alex for a little while so odds are she'll be home around the same time as Sam." informed Brooke.

"So Alex and Tammy?" said Julian.

Brooke had told Julian about Tammy being gay a few weeks after she had gotten out of the hospital. Tammy had told her that it was okay but she didn't want to talk to Julian about it and he had respected her wishes. It didn't bother him that Tammy was gay and he had told her that. He only wanted her to be happy.

"I don't know." said Brooke honestly, "I'm worried about her though. She's still having so much trouble with this and she won't see a therapist no matter what I say to her. She hasn't even called me Mom since the hospital and maybe I'm being a little over reactive about that but... I don't know."

"Well like you told me. She just needs time." reassured Julian.

Brooke kissed Julian.

"You're amazing Julian Baker." said Brooke with a smile.

Suddenly the front door flew open.

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Sam.

Brooke could tell immediately that something was wrong and hurried over to Sam. She was sweating from having run all the way home and Brooke could tell that Sam was absolutely terrified and her worry deepened.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Brooke worried.

"I saw him. Her old foster dad he was at the park." said Sam on the verge of tears.

Brooke's heart stopped. This was the guy that had hurt Tammy and he was in Tree Hill. She could only think about him finding Tammy and hurting her again. She would not allow that to happen. This guy was not going to her daughter again.

"Tammy is with Alex. Where would they go Sam?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know. I don't know." cried Sam frantically as she began to freak out.

Brooke grabbed onto Sam arms.

"Sam! You gotta help me honey. C'mon. Where could they possibly go?" asked Brooke.

Sam tried to think. Her head was filled with so many things. She was so worried that Jacob was going to hurt her little sister. She was scared and sorting her thoughts seemed impossible but then she remembered something. There was only one place that Tammy would go with Alex. The one place where she felt absolutely safe.

"River Court." said Sam.

"Okay. Sam I need you to call the cops then go to Alex's house and tell Layden and his dad what is going on." ordered Brooke.

"No!" yelled Sam,"I have to help Tammy."

"Listen to me! I am going to get Tammy okay. Nothing is going to happen to her or Alex. But I need to know that you are safe so you've have to do as I say." said Brooke.

Sam wanted to argue more but she knew that her mom was right. So she just nodded and watched as Julian and Brooke hurried out of the door. Suddenly Sam remembered something.

"Mom!" yelled Sam just as Brooke was about to get in the car.

Brooke stopped and looked at her.

"He has a little girl with him." said Sam.

Brooke didn't say anything. She just got in the car. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She didn't even want to think about the possibility that he had done something to the little girl. All she could do was focus on saving her, Tammy, and Alex before something bad happened.

* * *

Tammy's heart stopped as she saw Jacob standing above her with a little girl holding his hand. She could tell that Jacob had done something to her. She was shaking and her eyes were empty. That made Tammy so angry but her fear overthrew her anger. She slowly stood up letting go of Alex who got up as well. She didn't know what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tammy cautiously.

"C'mon Tammy I thought you were smarter than that. You know why I am here. And I see you have a new friend. Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Jacob with a smile that made Tammy sick to her stomach.

She remained quiet. All she could think of was how to get the little girl away from him and keep her and Alex safe. She couldn't let him hurt them.

"You're her old foster dad." guessed Alex.

"Smart girl." said Jacob.

Alex's hands clenched into fists. She knew what he had done to Tammy. He had hurt her in a way that no one ever deserved to be hurt. Tammy was an amazing person and he had broken her.

"My brother knows where I am and he's coming to pick me up in a few minutes you actually think you can get away with this? My dad is a cop. You're going to be going away for a long long time and I'm actually hoping that they fry your ass!" said Alex hatefully.

Jacob chuckled to himself and then pulled out a gun from his belt letting go of the little girl. He pointed it towards Alex. Tammy pulled the little girl to her and got in front of her and Alex so that the gun was pointed at her and not Alex.

"Don't. I know your here for me. I'll go okay. If you don't hurt them I will go with you." begged Tammy.

"I'm not letting you go with him." said Alex.

"Alex please. Just get to safety and get her home. I love you but I have to do this. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Alex tried to argue but she didn't know what to say to make Tammy not leave. The little girl next to her grabbed onto her hand.

Jacob pulled Tammy to him and started back away slowly.

"Let her go!" yelled a voice.

Jacob turned quickly. Julian and Brooke were standing there and Brooke had her gun out pointing to Jacob. He held onto Tammy tightly and put the gun to her head. Tammy began to breathe heavy. She was scared.

"Put the gun down or she's going to die." ordered Jacob.

Brooke kept the gun pointed to Jacob until he pushed the gun against Tammy's head hard causing her to whimper.

"Okay." said Brooke.

Brooke put her gun on the ground and kicked it towards Jacob. He smiled and kissed the side of Tammy's head. Brooke stepped forward angrily but Julian grabbed her. Tammy kept her eyes on Brooke. She was just as scared as she was. Brooke wanted to help her but she couldn't risk him shooting her.

"What do you want?" asked Julian.

"If you want money I can get it. Just tell me what you want." begged Brooke.

"I don't want your damn money Brooke Davis." said Jacob.

Brooke looked shocked. She didn't know how Jacob could possibly know who she was.

"What you didn't think I knew who you were? Well I'm not really one to come in blind sided. You see. Sam's not here right now so I'm guessing you got her to call the cops. Too bad that they won't be coming to save you and your precious daughter."

Brooke swallowed hard. He must have had somebody on the inside and if he did then it was up to her to find a way and save Tammy. Brooke looked at Alex and saw the little girl holding her hand. She was no more than six or seven years old. Then Brooke looked at the gun. It was just beside Jacob who was facing away from Alex and the little girl.

"Mom!" yelled Sam as she ran over with Layden.

Brooke pulled Sam to her. Sam turned and saw that Jacob was still pointing the gun at Tammy's head.

"Let go of my sister you piece of crap!" yelled Sam angrily.

"Sam. So nice to see you again." said Jacob, "I think I owe you something."

Jacob pointed the gun at Sam and pulled the trigger. Brooke quickly grabbed Sam and turned. The shot was loud. Brooke fell to the ground. She began to bleed.

"Mom!" yelled Tammy.

Sam bent down near Brooke. Julian was already at her side.

"See what you made me do?" asked Jacob still smiling.

Sam was crying now. She could see that Brooke was hurt bad and it was her fault. She wished that Brooke hadn't protected her because she didn't deserve to be hurt.

Alex looked down at the gun that was beside Jacobs foot. She knew that she could get it but she didn't know if she could get it fast enough. She didn't want to risk Jacob shooting Sam but she had to try something. Just standing there was driving her crazy.

Jacob pressed the gun to Tammy's head again.

"We're going to leave now." said Jacob.

He started to walk with Tammy in his arms tightly. Alex jumped for the gun but was too slow. Jacob turned and fired. Alex fell to the ground beside Jacob and Tammy.

"Alex!" yelled Layden in the distance.

Tammy began to fight against Jacobs hold. She tried to get out but he was too strong.

Suddenly a loud popping noise rang through Tammy's ears. Before she knew it she was on the ground. The first thought was that she had been shot but she felt no pain at all. She looked to her side and saw Alex with the gun in her hand. She had shot Jacob. Alex's hand dropped as she slowly lost consciousness and everything went black.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
